


A New Kind of Family

by markaleen



Series: A New Kind of Family [1]
Category: Annie (1982)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 84,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markaleen/pseuds/markaleen
Summary: What if Oliver hadn't adopted Annie? Instead, he agreed only to take her until someone wanted her as their daughter. Grace and Annie struggle with keeping his prior routine and hit more than a few bumps along the way. Meanwhile, Annie is still hoping that her parents will come and find her. Until then, it becomes her mission to make some attitude changes in the Warbucks household. (Written in 2015/2016)





	1. Could We Keep Her?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I want to explain this story a bit. To start, this idea hit me right before April's Camp NaNoWriMo (2015) started. I was so inspired that I changed my project to this at the last minute. I've considered this to be an AU. It starts with the garden scene, but it goes differently than it does in the movie. Since a lot of the movie focused on Annie and Grace's relationship before shifting to Oliver and Annie, I wanted to explore that side more (before Oliver came fully into the picture).
> 
> In this story, you will see some of the same and/or similar scenes that are in the movie as well as some new ones. It will end around the same place the movie does, but you will see months go by before then. I might make other notes as the story goes on, otherwise I'll end up giving too much away!

"That was a wonderful evening you gave her last night, sir; just wonderful."

Grace was beaming. Deep down, she had always known that her boss had a good heart. Last night started proving her theory true. 'The' Oliver Warbucks took a night off of work to take a little orphan to the movies. True, Annie had laid subtle guilt on him, but he went nonetheless.

He had been so careful with her. When he saw that she had fallen asleep, he carried her all the way home. Even in the car he held her on his lap. With Grace's guidance, he also helped her to bed. The look in his eyes did not go unnoticed by his secretary. It was a look of admiration. She figured it had been prompted by the peaceful appearance of the little girl as she slept.

With the events of the night before, Grace found the courage to let her hair down in the morning. Annie's words 'a man don't look at your brains' rang in her ears. Perhaps she had a point. Oliver never seemed to give her a second look even after nearly 10 years of employment. She had always been too shy to dress unprofessionally, especially since she had been pining for him almost as long as she had worked. That's not to say that her shyness completely disappeared overnight. After all, this was just one out of character event.

Instead of piling her hair on top of her head, she chose to clip it down to her shoulders. It was a start at least. Along with this, she wore a rather daring dress — by her usual standard anyway. Tossing her usual array of business suits aside, she chose to wear a light yellow sun dress. Where or when she bought it she couldn't remember. No matter; it would work for now. Looking her best today would help with the favor she had to ask of him.

"I'm going to have to close the factory in Pittsburgh, Miss Farrell." Oliver grumbled.

For whatever reason, his tone came across as a shock. Nonetheless, Grace didn't let it faze her as she pressed on. "About Annie..."

"What about Annie?"

"Could we keep her?"

Oliver looked up at her in shock. Did she really just ask to let Annie stay? She knew very well that the invitation was only for a week.

Despite his reaction, she continued. "You haven't seen that horrible orphanage. I can't bear to send her back there, I can't."

Finally speaking, he reacted, "Get a hold of yourself, Miss Farrell. What's come over you?"

"She wouldn't be a bother, I'd take care of her." She promised. "You have plenty of room here, the staff adores her — we could take her on as... well as, as your ward, couldn't we?"

"Absolutely not," he huffed. "I'm a businessman. I love money, I love power, I love capitalism. I do not now and never will love children."

Her heart sunk. Somehow, she hadn't expected him to speak so harshly... not after how gentle he appeared still only hours before. Tears jumped to her eyes. She turned away, not wanting to look like a fool in front of her employer. With a shaky voice, she eventually replied, "Watching you with her last night I thought maybe..." she turned her head back to him only to see his face in a grimace. "Never mind," she concluded, and then started walking back towards the house.

Oliver watched her. He knew that she was crying — and maybe he felt a tiny bit sorry for her — but looking back at his ticker tape, he knew that he was making the right decision. Enough time had already been lost since Annie's arrival. While he would now admit that the child wasn't as bad as he expected, he couldn't imagine her staying permanently. There was far too much work to be done.

. . .

How could she have been so foolish? That was the thought going over and over in Grace's mind as she solemnly made her way to her suite. How could she have let an illusion from a single isolated event make her think that he had changed for good? Of course he'd never agree to take Annie in permanently.

When she arrived to her rooms, she took a good look at herself in the mirror. Now she was feeling even more foolish. Did she really dress up like this for him? If there was one thing he'd never do along with taking in an orphan, it would be falling in love with his secretary. He could have any woman in the world; certainly she wouldn't be his first choice. With a swoop to her closet, she pulled out one of her business suits and quickly changed. Then sitting down at her vanity, she began styling her hair in its usual up-do.

. . .

After breakfast (and after Grace regrouped), it was time to get to work. Oliver desperately hoped what was mentioned in the garden would be forgotten and that things would go on as normal.

No such luck.

While she hadn't mentioned anything at breakfast, Grace was acting quite strange. There was a distance in her eyes. She was slow and distracted, and sometimes it would take quite a few calls of her name to get her attention.

"I'm sorry, sir," she finally said after the fourth round of Oliver trying to catch her ear. "It's just that it's Annie's last day here... I know I shouldn't let it distract me. I apologize."

Taking a minute before responding, Oliver weighed out his options. One, he could go through to lunch (and then after) with an unfocused secretary slowing things down, or two, he could give the woman the day off. While he didn't want to 'reward' her slack, he did have enough understanding to see that she and Annie had become close. Since he wasn't going to let the child stay, he figured he had to have enough heart to let the two spend their final day together without the interruption of work. "Go on, Miss Farrell."

"Pardon me?" she asked in puzzlement.

"Go spend the rest of the day with Annie," he replied, not making eye contact.

"Oh, sir... that's very generous of you, but-"

"No buts," he cut her off. "You clearly aren't able to focus today. Though I denied your request to let her stay, I will at least grant you a day off to spend time with the child."

Grace stared at him with a blank expression. This was all so confusing. He went from being a tyrant, to showing care, back to a tyrant, and once more back to showing some care. Her head was spinning. Truth be told, she couldn't help but wonder if this was some sort of test. Not that he had ever tested her before, but how could she tell by the way he was acting? "A-Are you sure?" she stuttered. "I know that my first priority should be my job." Even though in her heart, it was Annie whose concern took precedence.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Oliver brushed her off. "We can discuss it more later. Enjoy her last day."

Still frozen in place, she said, "Well, if you're absolutely sure… but if you need me, please, let me know."

"Go on, Miss Farrell," he said once more in a demanding voice.

Without further word, Grace obeyed with a nod of her head. Again, she was quite confused by her boss' manner. She wasn't going to worry about it now though.

. . .

Grace had to wait until Annie was finished with her swimming lesson, but after that, the two were inseparable. Both had hoped that Oliver was going to join them for lunch, but he had sent a message with Drake saying that he was going to work through lunch. Despite the seemingly kind gesture, Grace knew that he was mad. Then again, he was blowing hot and cold. It was hard to tell where he stood on anything these days. Nevertheless, she took his absence to be a passive aggressive way of telling her that he can't take a break because he was nice enough to give her an unplanned day off.

Little did she know, he really missed the meal because he had a special errand to run.

Just an hour or so before they'd sat down to eat, Oliver had seen Annie and Grace playing what appeared to be a game of ring toss through the office window. They both looked so happy; and keeping Grace happy was important for a number of reasons. One, she was the only secretary whom had stuck by him and his temper for so long. None of the others even came close to her time of employment. Two, she knew his routine like the back of her hand. While she'd been testing that routine in recent days, she still knew which areas shouldn't be messed with. Three, she did her job well. She hadn't had too much prior training when she was hired, but she had been worth the risk. Anything she needed to learn, she learned quickly. Four, rarely would she challenge him. Again, this was something that she'd recently been pushing, but normally she wouldn't. The list could go on and on, but these were the most valuable traits to Oliver.

Seeing as he couldn't risk losing Grace's help, he made the decision to house Annie. Not adopt, but merely give her shelter. As Grace had put it; take her in as his ward. However, the secretary would have to stay true to her promise to be the one to care for her. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of continued distractions, but it was better than what he'd witnessed that morning. Surely Grace's detached state would only get worse when Annie officially went back to the orphanage.

After a short, yet careful, deliberation, he concluded that taking in this child was what needed to happen. Although, not without a new set of rules. If Annie was to stay permanently, things would have to be stricter. As he said to Grace; he was a businessman. If the orphanage was as bad as Grace (and Annie at times) was trying to lead on, Annie would understand and cooperate. No alternative would be better than what he had to offer. Still, Annie was not his first priority. She may be Grace's, but certainly not his. Grace would need to appreciate what he was putting into this. He would care for the child financially, but anything else would be up to her. Although, he paid Grace enough for her to manage the child wholly on her own, fostering Annie could have merits. After all, this all began with attempts of improving his image. Imagine what a long term arrangement would do! Who knows? Maybe it would stop people from stepping in front of their children when he appeared in public, in fear he would yell and frighten them.

At the very back of his mind, there was one more (unconscious) reason why he was going to such lengths to keep Grace happy. It was something that had been brought to his attention by the same little girl he was now going to try and keep. In her words, Grace thought he was 'the greatest thing since sliced bread'.


	2. No Time For Foolishness

Not wanting to alert Grace and Annie that he was leaving (just in case there was an issue gaining guardianship without a legal adoption), he sneaked out through one of the side doors. Since The Asp had been the one to drive Grace to the orphanage the other day, there wasn't an issue with finding the place. The drive had been a bit longer than he had expected. For whatever reason, he assumed the building was only a few blocks away. When they did eventually near the building, Oliver couldn't help but wonder why Grace had chosen one in such a poor looking neighborhood. (He hadn't been aware of the process she went through with the New York Board of Orphans. They had chosen the facility for her.)

When the limousine pulled up to the old and shabby structure, Oliver waited in the car while The Asp rang the doorbell. People instantly surrounded the vehicle as if it were an attraction in some kind of side show. To make matters worse, the people in the crowd were familiar with his face. Some were even holding up his picture from the newspapers. Once given an 'OK' from his bodyguard, he strode to the door, listening as his name was being mumbled from person to person. A few tried to get his attention, but he ignored them. He was on a mission and there was no time to spare.

By the time he reached the door, Miss Hannigan (he assumed) was already there waiting. Shock was evident on her face. Most likely she had expected Grace to return with Annie. Without a formal introduction, nor confirming her identity, he said, "I'd like to talk to you about Annie."

"Ready to return her and forget her? Or, trade up?" Her statement insinuated that she didn't mean trade for another child...

"Miss Hannigan?" She nodded in recognition to her name as Oliver continued. "I'd like to discuss this matter in your office if we could."

"Absolutely," her eyes glistened.

Leading them inside, she walked him down the long hallway to her office. While they walked, Oliver realized that Grace had been right; this place did look rather 'horrible'. The walls were dirty, and the children looked weary and hungry. Yet, they continued to scrub the floors as they watched him pass. They only stopped when Miss Hannigan patted their heads or kissed their faces. Looks of puzzlement followed. All in all, he was not impressed. He'd listened enough to Annie's stories to know that this woman was anything but motherly towards them. Though he had figured the child had to have been exaggerating just a bit, he was starting to think there was truth in her tales.

The moment they reached the office, Miss Hannigan shut the door and closed the shades. Obviously, she had more in mind to come from this meeting than she'd be granted. Realizing her intentions, Oliver made extra sure to remain cold. It hadn't been difficult; not even when she stripped down to a slip did he feel the least bit attracted. After several glances at his watch, he began taking full control of the situation. "Miss Hannigan, I don't have any more time for this foolishness," he said harshly.

He should have used the tone sooner, because she instantly snapped out of her delusions and gained a cold expression of her own. "Oh, so that's how you want to play? All right. What do you and that brat want?"

Ignoring the name she'd just called Annie (though just a few days ago he might have agreed), he got right to it. "I'd like to arrange it so Annie can stay with me until a proper set of parents can be found for her."

Miss Hannigan scoffed. "Is that so?" Robe now covering her slip, they moved back into her office after the failed attempts to trap him in her bedroom.

Sitting down in the chair that was in front of the desk, he repeated, "Yes, that's so," unsure of what else she wanted him to say.

She interrogated as she kicked her feet up onto the desk. "What makes you think she'll find 'proper parents' with you? None of the other kids in this dump have."

Though he was a bit taken aback by the question, he didn't let it deter him. "Either way, I'd like her to stay with me a while longer. Perhaps I will be able to find a family for her. The truth of the matter is my secretary has taken a liking to Annie, and I know that I'll never hear the end of it if I send her back here tomorrow as originally planned."

Once more, Miss Hannigan scoffed. She'd disliked Grace right from the start. Oh how she thought she was all that in her prim and proper attire. Then, the look of disgust on her face while walking through the building... It was insulting to say the least. But, most irritating of all: she undermined her authority over the children. Working for 'The' Oliver Warbucks didn't give her permission to take charge. The woman had to have known what Annie had done thanks to her accidental blabbing of information. Had she just kept her mouth shut none of this would be happening. Annie was a brat and deserved none of this. Why did she, the crumbiest orphan in the joint, get to live with a billionaire while she and all the other brats were stuck here?

Overall, she knew she was powerless against this man. Even if she initially denied his request, it would only be a matter of time before strings were pulled. Not to mention that in the meantime, Annie would now have a place to run to if she managed to escape again. It was definitely a no win situation. Still, she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

When Miss Hannigan had failed to respond, and after noticing many twitches of her eyes and twists of her lips, Oliver cleared his throat. "Miss Hannigan, did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you. Look Mr. Oliver Warbucks the **billionaire**. You may be rich, but that doesn't change the way things work around here. I let you take her in as a guest for a week, but that week is up tomorrow morning. If you want her to stay permanently without adoption, you'll just have to wait a few years."

Suddenly confused, he questioned, "Why a few years?"

"Because I lend my older girls out as domestics. Annie - despite what she may think - is still too young. Until then, she belongs here where I take care of her."

With an icy stare, Oliver lowered his voice into a menacing monotone. "Where you take care of her..." It wasn't a question, but rather an accusation. "I believe you mean where she can be **your** domestic."

Somehow, she hadn't seen that one coming. Of course the little brat would rat her out. Before she could get into any more trouble, the woman proposed, "Fifty bucks, a date with you, and we never speak of this again; then she's yours."

"One hundred dollars and you can keep your job." He corrected.

"Deal."

Removing some legal papers from his briefcase, he passed them forward and watched her ruefully sign. Then taking out his wallet, he asked, "Will that be cash or a check?"

* * *

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Grace questioned as she and Annie entered the office around two o'clock.

Setting down his pen and paper, he looked up at them and replied, "Yes, I have some news that I think will please both of you."

"What is it, Mr. Warbucks?" Annie inquired.

Standing up, he motioned for the girls to take a seat on the couch in the corner of the office. "I went to the orphanage today," he began while looking towards Annie. "There, I got permission from Miss Hannigan to let you stay here a while longer."

A wide grin appeared on the redhead's face while Grace's eyes grew large with shock. "Leapin' lizards, that'd be swell! How long do I get to stay?"

"As long as you want, or until we find a family to adopt you."

Suddenly, Annie's smile disappeared and, in its place, a frown appeared.

"What's wrong, Annie?" Grace questioned, noticing the change in Annie's demeanor.

"Oh, it's nothing," she responded lightly. "Can I please go up to my room for a little while?"

"Hold on a moment," Oliver demanded. He too noticed her change of attitude. "I thought you would be happy about staying?"

With a sigh, Annie started. "It's not that I'm not happy that you want me to stay here..." she stopped.

Grace probed, "What is it then?"

Looking down and taking her locket in her hands, she continued. "My parents left me at the orphanage when I was a baby. They gave me this old locket and a note saying that they'd be back to get me someday. They have the other half of the locket so I'll know who they are when they come for me. I really wanna stay here with you Mr. Warbucks; and Miss Farrell. I think it's real nice that you got Miss Hannigan to say yes, but my parents would never look for me here. I'm really sorry that you went through all that trouble."

"How come you never told me this before?" Grace asked with hurt evident on her face.

Annie shrugged, "I don't know. It didn't seem important since I was only supposed to stay a week."

Noticing the sadness surrounding Grace (and Annie), Oliver wondered aloud, "Is there anything that I can do? Maybe I could ask Miss Hannigan to direct your parents here if and when then come around?"

At last, the girl's eyes lit up again. "You mean it? You still want me to stay with you?"

Oliver looked to Grace. Even though he **still** wasn't too keen on the idea of Annie staying permanently, he didn't mind her as he had at first meeting. However, he couldn't very well tell her this. At the same time, he couldn't make it sound like he was the one going to care for her either.

Grace knew from his glance that he had done this for her. Why, she didn't know; but she'd figure that out later. Taking the lead, she interjected, "Of course, dear." It was best to remain vague until she had a chance to talk with her boss. After all, when she had started her request that morning, she had intended for there to be a full conversation and planning session along with it.

Oliver's voice returned to his usual business demeanor as he said, "Tomorrow morning after breakfast I will see Miss Hannigan again and tell her the new plan. When I return, I want the three of us to sit down so we can go over the changes, is that understood?"

Annie nodded with enthusiasm while Grace politely nodded herself. The woman then scooped Annie into a big hug and said, "Come on, let's get you ready for your tennis lesson." Turning to Oliver, she then whispered, "Thank you."

. . .

During Annie's lesson, Grace decided to take the opportunity to speak with Oliver alone. Her mind still couldn't stop spinning. The questions hadn't changed, in fact, they grew larger and larger. Even when he was telling Annie that she was allowed to stay, he went from outwardly caring and back to unemotional again. She had no idea how she was going to bring up the topic. All she knew was that she wanted an idea beforehand of what would be said at their 'meeting' with Annie the next day.

Luckily, it was quite a walk from the tennis courts to his office, however, it also didn't feel long enough. She stopped cold in front of the office door. Perhaps she wouldn't have been so intimidated had he reacted well to her out of place question that morning. Then again, Annie was now here to stay. Well, as long as Miss Hannigan agreed, but she was sure it wouldn't be a problem. There was no doubt in her mind that Oliver had paid her off. Which brought up another conflict, what made him change his mind? And why would he go through so much trouble for her? Oliver Warbucks **never** changed his mind.

Realizing how silly she was being, she mustered up her courage and strode in. "Sir, do you have a minute?"

"What is it, Miss Farrell?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He never looked up from his paperwork.

Feeling nervous again, she shyly responded, "If you're busy it can wait."

The tussling of papers stopped as he looked up at her. "You know very well that I am always busy."

"I apologize for the interruption. I will try to be brief." Taking her usual seat in front of his desk, she began. "I really do want to thank you for letting Annie stay. It means a great deal to me. Also, I'm terribly sorry about my behavior this morning. One, for asking such a demanding favor of you... and two, for how I let your initial answer affect my job performance. It was very unprofessional of me and I promise that it will never happen again."

When she paused for a breath to collect her thoughts, Oliver took advantage of the lull and said, "I've learned something about you this past week, Miss Farrell."

Suddenly very confused, she questioned, "What is that, sir?"

"You are a very emotional person."

Confusion still residing on her face, she stuttered, "W-Well, I suppose I-I can be at times... I try not to be around the house. I-I'm very sorry that it's shown here lately. I'll do my best to reign myself in." Now she felt dreadfully embarrassed. He must have noticed how much she had been crying in the garden. Okay, so she hadn't been sobbing, but she'd never let him see her tears before. Well, she'd cried at the movies, but that was different. It was emotion brought on by something fictional as opposed to feelings pertaining to real life events.

Oliver chuckled, completely stunning Grace. "See what I mean?"

"How am I being emotional right now?"

"It's in your voice."

"I'm sorry?" How else was she to respond? Shaking her head, she said, "I'm going to be honest, Mr. Warbucks. You are sure making my mind go round and round today."

Now the one with confusion in his expression, he asked, "How so?"

"Well for starters, one minute you seem almost gentle, and then in a flash you go back to your usual gruffness. The biggest thing, however, is that you said no to my asking for Annie to stay, and then without even telling me you went to the orphanage and got permission to keep her. I didn't even get to warn you about that witch of a matron. I'm sure you discovered that yourself."

"I wouldn't say she was a witch... desperate for romance seems like a more fitting term." He scoffed. "I had to up my bribe by fifty dollars in fear I'd have to take her out on a date."

Grace felt a twinge at the thought of that woman (or any woman for that matter) coming on to Oliver. She remained composed though as she continued. "What made you change your mind? Especially with how I acted..."

"I thought about it - this goes with what I said about realizing how emotional you are - and I realized that if Annie left tomorrow, you'd be just as distracted. I need you to be up and alert while working. If keeping Annie is the way to prevent another 'mishap' let's call it, then so be it. I think it goes without saying that with her here on a long-term basis, she will need to understand that both of our attentions need to be on work before her. However, I will no longer have you work through meals so you can eat with her during that time. I will also give you a few hours after dinner until her bedtime. Though, should a matter come up during any of those times, I will call you back here and another staff member will be assigned to keep an eye out for Annie. Do I make myself clear?"

A smile touched the secretary's lips as she leaped up. "Oh Mr. Warbucks, that is so kind of you. I really can't thank you enough!" She leaned over the desk and almost hugged him. Fortunately, she caught herself in time and shook his hand instead.


	3. A New Plan

Following breakfast the next morning, Oliver went back to the orphanage to speak to Miss Hannigan. This time Annie gave him some letters for each of her friends. What was he becoming? Most of the time he didn't bother even reading his own mail; he left that task to Grace. If there was anything important, she'd pass it along to him. Now he was delivering it? This wasn't going to last much longer though. Once he got home it'd be time to meet with Grace and Annie about the new rules.

Grace was feeling nervous. Somehow her conversation with Oliver the day before trailed off before she could ask everything she'd wanted about Annie's arrangement. Though he'd expressed what she assumed to be his biggest wishes, she couldn't help but worry he would throw another curve ball somewhere down the line. Oh well, as long as Annie was here to stay, that was all that mattered.

One thing both adults were still wrapping their minds around was Annie's announcement about her parents. Oliver hadn't given it **too** much thought aside from noticing how incredible the girl's patience was. How she had remained positive that they were coming back after 10 years, he'd never know. Grace, on the other hand, hadn't stopped thinking about it all night. How could those people just leave their baby? Unfortunately, she knew it was a common occurrence; especially in recent years due to The Great Depression. Nonetheless, it was an unsettling thought. She was sad for the parents as well. They didn't get to see this charming little girl grow up, nor do they even know what she looks like. On top of that, they were missing out on the child's marvelous spirit.

On a more selfish note, Grace realized that the message, the locket, and her parents meant that she had even less hope of adoption. She'd imagined Annie being her daughter someday. Before this discovery, she'd resolved to figure out a way to adopt her herself. She may not be as rich and powerful as Oliver, but she'd find a way. In all truthfulness, her deepest hope was that her boss would eventually come around and fall in love with the little girl as much she had. Maybe then he would open his heart to not only Annie, but to her as well. Oh, they were silly thoughts. No matter though, there was no point in keeping the dream alive. Annie wanted her real parents... and who could blame her?

* * *

"Miss Hannigan?"

"What is it now?" The woman groaned. His voice boomed through her most recent hangover.

"We need to have another discussion about Annie."

"Let me guess, you want to full on adopt her now?"

"No," he replied with an edge in his voice. "It's more of a favor I'd say."

"A favor?" she clarified. "You need a favor from me?"

"Yes. May we please go into your office?"

"I gotta warn you, Mr. Warbucks. A favor from me takes some persuasion." Miss Hannigan said with a wink.

Just as he had the day before, he remained cold. "Why am I not surprised."

Oliver didn't let Miss Hannigan get far with her 'flirting'. He learned quickly not to condone her behavior. Miss Hannigan too had learned something: she learned to hold out for more than a measly hundred bucks. When money came into play, she started at one thousand dollars. Of course, Oliver insisted on a lower price. Overall, a thousand wouldn't have made a big dent in his wallet, but there was no way he was going to hand that kind of money over to this woman. Also, he wasn't sure he wanted to spend that much on Annie. As much as he wanted to keep Grace happy and focused, this was an imposition.

After a haggling session, Oliver ended up writing a check for two-hundred and fifty dollars. Including the one hundred from yesterday, this brought the total up to three hundred and fifty. What was he doing? He hadn't wanted this kid in the first place and now he was paying for her? Now that he had dealt with this woman, however, he didn't really want to see Annie go back to her. It was clear Miss Hannigan had a distaste for her. Shaking his head, he decided to think of the situation as paying money to grow a more positive image.

Before he left, Oliver insisted on delivering the girls' mail himself. Needless to say, he didn't trust Miss Hannigan for a minute. If he had to play mailman, he wanted to get the job done right. Annoyance was evident in the woman's voice when she called for Annie's friends. When they came, Oliver read their names and passed them their notes.

So these were the other girls that kept being mentioned, he thought. They looked just as shabby as she had the day she came to the mansion. Now knowing their 'caretaker', it didn't come as a surprise. Though he'd never say it allowed, he felt sorry for them. Goodness, what had Annie done to him? He wondered. Pity, and dare he say care, kept finding their way to his heart. Those feelings were all too strange. He walked out of that orphanage knowing that this was his last 'good deed' for a while. Once he got home, anything relating to Annie would be Grace's problem, not his.

. . .

"Drake, please fetch Annie and Miss Farrell, and tell them to meet me in my office. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir." Drake nodded and went to find the two girls.

Oliver rushed up to his suite to wash the orphanage (and Miss Hannigan) off of him. Even though he'd only touched the desk, the chair, and maybe a door or a wall, the place left a very grimy feeling on his hands... and this was coming from a man who had worked on a blasted ship! The stench of that building was almost worse than the smell of fish. It smelled like... children.

Several minutes later when he walked into his office, he was pleased to see that Grace and Annie were already there. They stood to greet him to which he nodded, allowing them to sit back down. Determined to undo any of the emotional connections that may have been forming around the orphan, he started gruffly. "Let's not waste any time in getting these new rules in order."

Annie sat up attentively, not wanting to risk being sent back to Miss Hannigan. How had she gotten so lucky? It was great enough that she didn't have to wait for her parents in the orphanage anymore, but now she lived in a mansion with the richest man in the world! He ever knew the President of the United States! And Grace was just about the nicest person she had ever met in her life. Whatever rules Mr. Warbucks wanted, she'd obey. After all, anything was better than scrubbing floors and eating mush.

"Now Annie, I didn't get to be who I am today without hard work," he went on. "Even though I've reached the top, work doesn't stop. You should know that Miss Farrell was the one to request your stay, and promised she'd be the one to look after you. If you need anything, go to her. I will gladly provide you with any material goods, food, and shelter. For anything else, you will go to her. I've allowed her to take the three scheduled meal times to spend with you. However, if there is an urgent matter in the office I will have to call her away. The same goes for the time I have allowed her to spend with you in between dinner and your bedtime. If there is an emergency here, I expect her to make her job her first priority. Am I making myself clear so far?"

Annie nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Good," he responded. "If you need anything during work hours, the rest of the staff is at your disposal."

"Got it."

Grace, who had sat quietly throughout the duration of the session, stood up and interjected. "Permission to add something, sir?"

"What is it?" he huffed.

"Should Annie have an emergency of her own, I want her to feel like she can come and get me."

Now annoyed, Oliver rolled his eyes. "What kind of an emergency could she possibly have?"

Irritated herself, she answered, "There are plenty. Say she got hurt, or if something terribly upset her, I want to be there to comfort her – even if it's just for a moment."

"Fine, fine. But I expect those events to be few and far between."

Rejoining the discussion, Annie near saluted, "Yes, sir. Don't worry; I know how to handle myself." After a beat, she grew shy and asked a question of her own. "Do you think it'd be alright if sometimes I came in here and watched you work? I'll be real quiet. I'll even bring a book or somethin'. You won't notice I'm around. Seeing everyone so busy is exciting."

This child was so easily amused. "Whatever," he brushed off. "But if I hear one peep I will ask you to leave."

Grace was becoming angered by Oliver's cross tone. Forgetting her place, she reacted. "Mr. Warbucks, there's no need to be so harsh with her."

The man resisted the temptation to say anything threatening to his secretary. He plainly ignored her and went on, easing his voice only a smidgen. "Now there's the matter of education. Have you had any?"

Annie shook her head, "Not really. I only know how to read and write. I can do a little bit with numbers too. Other than that I only know what's in the newspapers. I don't get read those all the time either."

"We'll hire you a tutor. If you're still here in the fall, we'll enroll you in school."

The little girl's eyes lit up. "Leapin' lizards, do you really mean it?"

While Grace chuckled in endearment, Oliver replied, "Yes, I mean it. I'm glad we are on the same page."

"Anything else?"

Maybe having this kid around wouldn't be so bad after all; her mind worked well. "That'll be all for now. Whatever is left we'll address as needed."

"I have one more question..." Annie said carefully, yet bravely.

"What is it?"

"Would be okay if I invited my friends from the orphanage to come over sometimes? I feel bad having such a nice place to stay while they're stuck there all alone. I'll tell 'em the rules and we'll all behave real good, I promise."

"That'll be up to Miss Farrell."

Annie looked to Grace, who nodded. "They most certainly may come and visit."

"Now, are we through?"

"Yeah, that's all." Annie brushed off as she ran to hug Grace, who welcomed her with open arms.

. . .

"Miss Farrell?" Annie called from her bed later that night.

Turning from the doorway, Grace replied softly. "Yes, dear?"

"I'm real happy that I get to stay here with you – and Mr. Warbucks – longer."

Taking a few steps back in Annie's direction, the woman smiled. "I am too. It was going to feel funny not having you around."

"I never thought anything like this would ever happen to me in a million years," the little girl breathed. "I always thought I'd be waiting in the orphanage for my parents. Or maybe that I'd have'ta go find 'em myself. Now when they come and get me, I'll have two homes!"

Grace continued to grin, but the thought of Annie being taken away pained her. She felt incredibly self-centered, but it was the truth. Of course, if the child's parents did show up (and that was a big if – it'd already been ten years after all), she'd let her go. Nevertheless, she felt guilty for hoping that day would never come. Realizing she hadn't responded, she pulled herself together and said, "I'm glad that you consider this house your home."

Annie's next question caught Grace off guard. "Do you think Mr. Warbucks will ever like me as much as you do?"

"Oh sweetheart, he does like you. I know it doesn't seem it, but he's just not used to liking anyone." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she continued. "If you want my opinion, he likes you so much that it's actually bugging him. That's why he appears rougher at times."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know it doesn't. Trust me though. I wouldn't lie to you. He'll come around one of these days. In the meantime, just stay on his good side by abiding by his silly little rules," she winked.

With a giggle, the redhead nodded, "Okay, I will."

Placing another goodnight kiss atop Annie's head, Grace stood up and concluded, "Try and get some rest now, dear. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a big day."


	4. Matching Tempers

A week went by in the Warbucks mansion. Grace wasted no time in inviting Annie's friends over for a play date. Actually, it ended up turning into more of a celebration. Nothing too fancy or over the top; just a small picnic in the gardens. Mrs. Pugh prepared a cake while Cecile and Annette put decorations up around the patio. The orphans had a blast. It was sad seeing their looks of disappointment when it was time for them to go back to Miss Hannigan. Had it been up to her, Grace would have kept them all. Alas, she'd put herself at enough risk asking for Annie. For now, visits would have to do.

Along with enjoying the 'welcome' picnic, Grace and Annie quickly adjusted to the new routine. Only once had Grace been called back to work. The timing hadn't been excellent – it was the night they planned to see a movie. Annie insisted she understood, but Grace knew she was feeling a bit let down. In attempts to lay her guilt to rest, the next night she took her to watch a fireworks show for the Fourth of July. Annie begged Oliver to come along, but he refused with his usual excuse: 'He was far too busy.' True as the statement may be, he was being redundant. Though Annie (and Grace) wished to see him take a break, the two girls had a marvelous time on their own.

Watching the fireworks, Grace realized just how much Annie needed to get outside of the house. She was so full of energy at the park that she was afraid they would have to walk home with the Asp following in the car. It shouldn't have been a surprise… even though Annie had several activities to burn off energy at home, a change of scenery was important. For the first time in her life she was getting a taste of the world. In conclusion, Grace decided to spend their lunches at the park on nice days.

While the girls were quickly adjusting, Oliver was not. Annie did well keeping her end of the bargain, but as the week went on, Grace persistently pressed her luck. Every day she asked for more and more time off; or rather, she asked for extensions on her already given time. Along with this, he noticed her attention wandering to the clock and growing distracted when she neared her next breaks. He hadn't called her out on it yet, but she was on thin ice.

Then, she hit her final strike Friday evening.

"Sir, do you think I could take tomorrow off? I want to take Annie out. I've been thinking… she still hasn't seen very much of New York, and I'd like to take her on a tour."

Oliver was looking over factory blueprints, but those were slammed to the table in reaction to his secretary's question. "Enough, Miss Farrell!"

Shocked, Grace grew red with fear. "I-I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to upset you- Wait a minute, what do you mean, 'enough'?"

"We had a strict agreement. I set aside a fixed time for Annie and a fixed time for work. I told you that work needed to be your first priority. It's only been a week and you've already asked me four times for extra time off – which I've given you. To answer your question, no, you may not have tomorrow off. In fact, since I am falling behind, you will need to work extra."

"I apologize." He was right, she thought. She had pushed – a lot. He had every right to be upset with her.

"Honestly Miss Farrell, if you can't get this emotional attachment to the child under control, I will have no choice other than to send her back to where she came from."

Against her better judgment, she let this statement enrage her. "'Send her back to where she came from'? Do you hear yourself? She's not some dog that you can send to the pound; she's a child! If your eyes were open at all, you saw how horrible her living conditions were. I know you at least saw what a witch that Miss Hannigan is. Besides, this isn't even Annie's fault. I'm the one who hasn't kept my end of the bargain. If you're going to punish someone it should be me, not her. And another thing: 'get a hold on my emotional attachment to her'? I will do no such thing. I love her, and I know that she's gone her entire life without any affection, caring, or nurturing. It's been her against the rest of the world. On top of it all, she's holding on to a dream that you and I both know is not likely to come true. She's like a daughter to me even if I've only known her a short time. Quite frankly, I've lost hope of ever having a child of my own with how much you keep me at work. It's lonely working for you, Mr. Warbucks. Unlike you, I need human contact aside from business interactions. I need someone to care for. I need someone to have fun with. I need someone who I know cares for me in return. I don't know why you're so against children, but Annie's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. For the first time in years I feel truly happy. Now, I've apologized for pushing my time with her, but if you had a heart you'd understand what a joy she is to be around."

Oliver glared at Grace. "Miss Farrell, I hope you realize what you've just said to me." How dare she say such ghastly things to him! Didn't she know who signed her paychecks and provided her with a home? Didn't she know that if she got on his bad side, he could make her life a living hell?

She felt herself starting to waver, but she knew there was no undoing what was said. "Yes sir, I do." Backing down now would be pointless. No matter what she did to correct the statement, she was in major trouble.

"Then I don't understand why you aren't getting out of this office while you still have the chance."

"Are you threatening me?"

Without a direct response to her question, he bellowed, "How dare you speak to me in such a way! I've always prided your respect for me and admired your ability to keep your place. However if one insignificant child is going to change you in such a way, there is absolutely no place for you in my employ!"

Giving him a cold stare, she shook her head. "You're right. There is no place for me here. You know, I used to think that somewhere deep down you were a decent man. I saw my premonitions slowly shine through when Annie first arrived, but now I'm seeing my own ignorance. I don't want my name to be associated with such a tyrant. By the end of the day, you're no better than Miss Hannigan." Her voice had remained at normal, yet stern volume, however, it rose as she walked up to him with her finger pointed. "How dare **you** call her insignificant! She is the best thing ever to grace this house and you're too daft to see it. You may be able to offer her luxury, fine food, jewels... but those are nothing." As she reeled away from him and strode towards the door, she concluded, "She deserves far better than this."

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled, not showing any signs of hurt from her words.

"I don't know, but I need to get out of here for a while. Don't worry, I'll be taking your 'burden' with me."

"Just hold on a moment," he said as he sped up to block the door. "This is a perfect example of how drastic a change has transpired all thanks to Annie. You've never backed down from a challenge."

"I'm not backing down and this is not a challenge. Nothing is going to be solved with both of us steaming."

"Nothing is going to be solved if you walk out this door."

"So what you're saying is that I'm fired if I leave without furthering this ridiculous argument?"

"Why not? Didn't you just agree there's no place for you here? Most would consider that to be a resignation. You've gotten what you could out of me. Years of paychecks, new trades, an orphan… I'm sure you've been planning this all along."

"Listen to yourself!" she shouted over his rambling. "You're talking utter nonsense. Time is being wasted with this childishness."

Still defensive, he responded, "Now I'm being a child?"

Desperately trying not to give in to this game, she took a breath before answering. "Look, I take full responsibility for angering you. You were very generous to take Annie in on my account, and I did a terrible job repaying you. Somehow this discussion has gotten way out of hand. I am not running from my responsibilities. Again, I'm trying to give us both some needed space. When I get back, we'll discuss this."

Infuriated by the fact she was handling the situation in a far more professional manner, he smoothed his voice but failed to completely hide his temper. "Miss Farrell, I run things around here, not you. I say when topics are discussed, and I'm saying that we are talking about this matter now. I'm able to send Annie back to the orphanage at any given time and I will."

"You can't!" she nearly cried. "I refuse to see her punished for my actions."

"Maybe you should have considered this before pushing your limits."

Watching as he turned back to his desk, the woman fought back tears. How did she get into this mess? Taking care of Annie had seemed to be a somewhat simple task. The actual caring for her was – for the most part – but the more she got to know the child, the more time she wanted to spend with her. The desire for more time was, of course, the problem. "Sir," she started. "Please don't send her back. I promise I'll stop asking for time. In fact, I'll give up one of my set times with her."

"It's too late, Miss Farrell. I can't afford distractions. I was afraid of this result all along. I think it's best if Annie leaves. I will allow back and forth visits, but for now, I need you to regain your work focus."

"No!" she yelled. "I will not stand aside and watch you destroy this little girl!"

Standing up once again, he shouted, "I am not destroying her! You're being a tad over dramatic, aren't you? I know Annie well enough to know that she's strong enough to fend for herself."

"That's not true, she needs me!"

"What you mean to say is that **you** need **her**."

"What would you know? You couldn't have any genuine emotions toward someone if it killed you."

"You're crossing the line again."

"I don't care, I'm out of here." Without waiting for a response, she turned back to the door and took hold of the knob.

"I'm warning you, Miss Farrell: keep walking away and tomorrow's headline will read 'Warbucks Seeks New Secretary'."

"Go ahead!"

Even though Grace disappeared around a corner, Oliver added a final statement. "And I better receive word that the child is back at the orphanage!"


	5. Sudden Departure

"Grace, where are we going?" Nerves were evident in Annie's voice. One reason was because she still felt funny calling her older friend by her first name. Right from the start, she had been Miss Farrell. Once they learned that Annie would be around for a while, Grace insisted on being addressed in a more casual manner. The second reason: half an hour ago she was playing with Sandy in the yard, and now they were on a train heading who knows where.

There had been no time for Grace to explain. After leaving Oliver's office, she found Annie and told her to pack a bag. Of course, Annie had a dozen questions. 'Where are we going?' 'What's going on?' 'When are we coming back?' Grace's answer to all of them had been, 'I will explain later.' Annie was starting to wonder if 'later' would ever come.

Grace felt bad for avoiding Annie's questions. How was she going to explain what was happening? To be perfectly honest, she wasn't quite sure herself. Back in the office, she'd been blinded by her anger. While she shouldn't have expected a different attitude from her boss, his complete disregard for Annie was infuriating. Over all, she was proud of how she kept herself together… for the most part. She knew that in the end she let her emotions get the best of her. Now she was feeling everything that hadn't shown through at the house. What had she done? Did she quit? Was she fired? Perhaps Oliver had been right when he said that she was being over dramatic. Saying she wanted nothing to do with him felt great at the time, but now she saw those words as the true beginning of this mess.

Panic resulted in Grace leading Annie to the train station. If Oliver was serious about sending her back to the orphanage, she wanted to make sure he would have a hard time finding her. Dangerous as her actions may be, she knew she didn't have many other options. While she knew Annie was strong and would be able to cope should she be sent back to Miss Hannigan, Grace didn't see it fair. What was worse than getting a child's hopes up and then letting them down? She made a commitment to Annie and she refused to go back on her word (especially when her own carelessness was the cause).

The train was headed toward Connecticut. At a loss for what to do, she decided to turn to her father. Who knew what Oliver might do in result of her taking Annie? While he said he didn't care about anyone's feelings, he did care about losing. Yes, even a comparatively small dispute with his secretary he refused to lose. Was Grace making more trouble for herself by leaving? It was possible. At the same time she figured she could be building up the situation in her mind. All she knew for sure right now was that she was scared. For this first time since Annie's arrival, she was feeling the full responsibility of a child. She knew Annie had her many questions awaiting answers, and she'd wanted to formulate any possible responses beforehand. However, she knew when she heard the slight shake in her little friend's voice that it was time to start being honest.

"We're going to spend a few days or so in Connecticut."

"How come? What's going on?"

"It's rather hard to explain," she said. "You see, Mr. Warbucks and I had… well, a disagreement so to say."

"About what?" Annie probed.

"Oh, this and that. It's not important now."

"So we'll be home in a few days?"

"Yes…" That was what she hoped at least. How she would tackle that matter was still a mystery.

Fortunately, Annie didn't ask any further questions. Unfortunately, Grace's nerves caused her to babble. "A vacation will be good for us, anyhow. I'd love for you to meet my father. He always wanted a grandchild… not that you are his grandchild but… oh, you know."

Annie smiled softly at her friend's embarrassment. Part of her knew that Grace had wanted to adopt her, and she felt horrible disappointing her. After all, that was no way to thank her for all that she's done. But she still loved her parents. It's funny how much you can love somebody you've never really met.

"I've never left New York before," Annie then said, trying to change the course of the conversation.

"It will be an adventure." Grace feigned a smile before silently adding, "For the both of us."

. . .

While the train ride wasn't too long, it definitely felt lengthy in a sense for Grace. Never before had she done something so impetuous. No doubt about it she was playing with fire. Her career was at stake, therefore, her entire life was at stake. Having still been in college when Oliver hired her, she never had any experience being on her own. A dormitory was no comparison to living by herself and being the caretaker of a little girl. Factors like these were what pushed her in her father's direction. When she was younger, he was the one she always turned to in times of crisis. It had been years since one of these times. Actually, it had been years since she'd seen him at all. Initially she had been good with her visits, twice a year at least. Then, it was one visit a year, usually at Christmas. Finally in recent years, she barely found the time for a phone call or letter. Work kept her busy. The Depression was partly to blame. Naturally that became Oliver's top focus. When he was focused on something, she was as well. It was her job.

Part of her felt bad for this being the reason why she came home, but the other part of her was too scared to go anywhere else. Grace Farrell could handle the tempers of millionaires and billionaires, phone calls with Presidents and other leaders – even dictators – and people like Miss Hannigan. What she couldn't bear was being alone with a child, unsure of what the future held in store. Had she been completely on her own, her mind would have been clear enough to figure out where to stay in New York. Then again, she wouldn't have gotten into this mess had Annie not been involved.

The final issue plaguing her mind was the fact that she had never had any sort of argument with her boss before. Oh, he'd snap at her at least once a day for something or other, but she was accustomed to it and she never fought back. Knowing well how Oliver could take matters like this into his own hands (whether it was called for or not), she wouldn't be surprised if he had someone following her now. Even if he didn't plan on doing anything with the information on their whereabouts, she was unsettled by the thought.

The train pulled into Newington Junction around 7:30 PM. Grace was thankful that there was still about an hour before sundown. "My house is a bit a ways from here," she said once they were well off the train. "Unfortunately, we're going to have to walk. Are you going to be all right?"

"Oh yes," Annie said with a grin. "I'll be fine."

"Good," she smiled as she took the girl's bag.

As they started walking northward, Annie asked, "Is this where you grew up?"

"Sort of," Grace answered. "I used live more on the edge of town, but yes, this is where I used to live."

"Do you still remember your way around?"

"I think so. It's pretty much straight up the street, though, I'm afraid it's a bit of a walk."

"I don't mind. It already looks much different than New York."

"Indeed it does," Grace chuckled.

Steadily they walked the distance from the train station to Grace's childhood home. Along the way, Grace pointed out some landmarks such as her old school, her old church, and even some old friends' houses. Annie was fascinated. She'd never really thought of the world outside of New York City. Well, she'd thought of Washington D.C. because that's where the president lives. Even then, that was a more recent curiosity given Oliver's connection. Other than that, she was focused on her 'homeland' or some imaginary place she'd made up in her mind. This town wasn't nearly as busy as the street outside the orphanage or the street near the mansion. There were very few cars on the road, and she didn't see any children playing in the street. Grace said it was because most kids went home before sunset.

Aside from the lack of people, the biggest difference was the buildings. They weren't built high like the homes in New York. There was grass around each of the houses as well. Annie had only seen this much green before at the park and in Mr. Warbucks' yard. Each building was spaced apart and everybody had their own yard. Annie had only seen the homes on 5th Avenue this way. Was everyone in Connecticut rich? She associated lawns with the wealthy. She didn't see how all of these people could have money… especially not with everything she'd been hearing from Oliver these past couple weeks. Though, she knew most everyone was poor before meeting him.

The more they walked, the more foreclosure signs she noticed. Some places had a pile of furniture sitting beside those signs. Annie felt saddened by the sights. The orphanage might have been a rotten place to live, but at least she had her own bed and a roof away from the rain. Where were the owners of the furniture piles? She wondered. This was a question she would normally turn over to Grace, but she looked preoccupied. Seeing as it wasn't a cheery topic, she decided to wait until later. One thing she did know was that should she ever end up back with Miss Hannigan, she'd think of the foreclosure sights and know she could be much worse off.

"We're almost there," Grace said after a long bout of silence. "Once we take the next left, my father's house is the third on the right."

"Is your dad gonna like me?" Annie asked, a bit nervously.

"I'm sure he will."

It only took them three more minutes before they found themselves knocking on the front door. They waited a few moments for a response, but they hadn't noticed a stir inside. Annie knocked again while Grace took a few steps back.

"All the lights are off," she observed.

"Maybe he'll be back in a little while?" Annie wondered aloud.

Grace was silent a moment while she thought, and then asked, "What day is today?"

"Friday," Annie answered.

"No, no. I mean the date. It's the 7th, correct?"

The little girl shrugged. "Yeah, I think so… why?"

In remembrance, the woman shut her eyes and sighed. "I completely forgot that this is when he usually takes a trip with his brother. Every year after the Fourth of July they go off somewhere. It changes each time, so I wouldn't even know where to begin looking."

"Is your father rich?"

"No, he isn't rich. He isn't on the streets if that's what you mean."

"What does he do for a living?"

"He's retired. I send him some money out of my paychecks to help out." Then sitting down on the front step of the white sided house, she said, "Listen, dear, I'll be happy to tell you more about my dad later. Right now I need to figure out where we're going to stay tonight."

"Is the door unlocked?"

"I hadn't thought to check," Grace said, feeling a sudden ounce of hope.

Annie turned back to the door and reached for the knob. To both of their dismay, the door was in fact locked.

"Oh well," Grace said as she put a hand on Annie's shoulder. "I guess we'll have to try and find an Inn somewhere."

"It's almost dark now though. How will we find one?"

"There are a couple in town. It's just a matter of walking back."

"Can't we just take a train back to Mr. Warbucks' house? I miss Sandy."

In the sheer rush of it all, Grace had to deny Annie's request to bring the dog along. The poor girl was heartbroken leaving him behind, but at the time, she knew that she shouldn't give Grace any hassle. She felt tired all of a sudden. Walking back to town will take forever, she thought. Even a girl with maximum energy still needed a rest once in a while.

Grace looked at Annie with sorrowful eyes. She felt terrible for taking her away from him. She wasn't sure a big dog like Sandy would be allowed on a train. While she would normally use her boss' influence in these situations, she didn't want to take any chances of recognition. "I'm so sorry, Annie. Even if we could go back tonight, I think we've missed the last train."

"Well then, can we leave tomorrow morning?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."

"I'm sure Mr. Warbucks will have cooled down by then. Don't you think?"

"I really don't have an answer for you."

Annie nodded with a frown evident on her face. As much as she loved a good adventure, it was hard to enjoy right now. Sitting down on the step as well, she started fiddling with the handle of her suitcase, waiting for Grace to take lead.

A voice sounded from the next door porch. "Can I help you ladies with something?"

Both Annie and Grace's heads lifted as they looked in the neighbor's direction. Annie then looked back to Grace, who now was showing a small smile as she stood. "Mrs. Kiefer?"

The older woman stepped down to the pathway and took a few steps closer to the yard. "Gracie? Good heavens, Grace, I didn't even recognize you for a moment!"

"Gracie?" Annie whispered to herself as her friend ran and hugged the other woman.

"Annie, come over here," Grace called a few seconds later.

Annie obeyed and greeted the stranger with an extended hand. "Hello," she said cheerfully.

"Hello, dear." Mrs. Kiefer smiled. "Aren't you pretty."

"Thank you."

Looking up at Grace, the woman questioned, "She isn't yours, is she?"

"Not exactly," Grace answered. "I've been taking care of her… it a long story."

"I'd love to hear it sometime. First, are you looking for your father?"

"Yes," Grace nodded. "I'm remembering what time of year it is."

"Unfortunately he won't be back until next week sometime."

"Did he mention where he was going?"

"He and your uncle went up to a cabin in Vermont."

"Sounds nice."

Noticing a hint of sadness in Grace's tone, Mrs. Kiefer probed. "What's the matter, dear?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I… well you know it's been a while since I've gotten here for a visit. I had some time off and I wanted to put it to good use."

The neighbor looked at Grace, and then to Annie. Annie had picked up on this woman's kind heart. It was in her voice when she spoke. Maybe she can help us, she thought. When their eyes met, Annie sent her a look as if to say, 'something is wrong'.

Picking up on the signal, Mrs. Kiefer said, "Well, seeing as your plans have changed, why don't you two come and visit for a while. It's been much too long since I've last seen you, Gracie, and I'd love to hear that long story you mentioned."

"That's very sweet of you to offer," Grace said. "But Annie and I really need to be finding a place to stay seeing as my dad is away."

"After you have some tea, I will be able to help you."

As the older woman turned back to her house, Grace called after her as she took Annie's hand. "Mrs. Kiefer, I don't want to put you out. This was an unexpected visit and it's getting late."

"You won't be putting me out, I have your father's spare key."

Grace could have collapsed in relief. Annie too was delighted to hear this information. "So we don't have to walk all the way back tonight?"

Mrs. Kiefer smiled at Annie. "I don't think Mr. Farrell will mind me lending it out to you."

"Thank you so much," Grace said as she and Annie reached the door, smiling the first genuine smile since that morning.

. . .

"So you're an orphan?" Mrs. Kiefer said as she handed Annie a piece of toast with jam.

"Kinda," the girl answered. "I mean, 'til now I've lived in an orphanage, but I do have parents somewhere."

The woman listened to Annie's story with great attention. It didn't surprise her that Grace had gotten aquatinted with her. She remembered seeing Grace when she was just about Annie's age bringing home every lost animal in the neighborhood, especially the injured ones. One summer in particular she remembered the Farrell's back yard lined with cages for the animals being nursed back to health.

When Annie was finished speaking and eating, Grace set down her tea and said, "It really is getting late now. Plus, it's nearly Annie's bedtime. I would love to catch up more with you tomorrow Mrs. Kiefer, if you're around?"

"Absolutely!" she chirped. "In fact my grandchildren will be here in the morning. They stay for the weekends over their summer holiday."

"Oh! Is Miriam coming as well? I haven't seen her since her first child was born."

"Yes, but only briefly while she drops the kids off."

"Well I would love to say 'hello' if I'm able." Miriam was, of course, Mrs. Kiefer's daughter. She and Grace had been good friends when they were younger being only a couple years apart in age. After Grace moved to New York, the two had lost touch aside from bigger events such as weddings and, unfortunately, a few funerals.

"I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you. And Annie, my daughter has a son just about your age as well as a daughter not too far behind. I'm sure the three of you will get along just fine."

Annie gave an excited smile. To think she had wanted to go back to the city an hour ago.

"Now," Mrs. Kiefer said, standing up. "Let me go find that key."

Annie and Grace wandered out of the kitchen and to the front door while they waited. Here, Annie whispered, "Grace, can we stay for the weekend?"

Grace chuckled, "What happened to leaving in the morning?"

"That was before I knew there would be other kids to play with, and when I thought we'd have to walk back. But I still wish Sandy was here."

Grace ran her fingers through Annie's hair. "I know you do. I'm sure the others are taking excellent care of him."

"Yeah… maybe Drake will learn to like him while we're gone."

"Maybe," she laughed.

Mrs. Kiefer soon returned with the key and walked with Grace and Annie next door. Stepping into her old home was just the comfort Grace needed. The smell of her father's cigarettes lingered in the air as well as the smell of the old books in the bookcase that stood in the attaching living room. Not much had changed since she was a child. The beige pinstriped wallpaper was still intact as were the hardwood floors.

Annie too looked around. She'd never seen a place like this before. It was much smaller than Mr. Warbucks' house, and there was no point in comparing it to the orphanage. The furniture wasn't as nice as it was in the mansion, but in a way that was a good thing. It was comfortable and welcoming. The way Oliver's house was setup you felt like you were going to break something if you turned a corner the wrong way. Had she known the comparison, she would have said his home was more like a museum.

"Did you really grow up here?" Annie said at last.

"Yes, I did." Grace answered. "Tomorrow I'll take you on a full tour. Right now you need to put on your nightgown, brush your teeth and hair, and get into bed."

"Can't I stay up just a little longer? Can't I see the house and then sleep?"

"Now, Annie," Mrs. Kiefer stepped in. "I'm sure Robbie and Irene will want to take you exploring in the woods tomorrow. You're going to need your rest."

Annie's eyes lit up. "You have a real woods here?"

"Yes," Grace answered. "The back yards are connecting."

"Leapin' lizards, I can't wait!" Picking up her bag, she then asked, "Where am I going to sleep?"

"You can sleep in my old room. Come on, I'll show you."

"Gracie, come back downstairs once she's out. I'd like to talk to you."

Grace froze a moment, worried by the sudden serious tone and expression. She then nodded as she started up the stairs. "All right… I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Kiefer," Annie called when she reached the top of the stairs. "Thank you for the food and for the key."

"You are most welcome, dear. I will see you in the morning."


	6. Seeking Comfort

While Grace was getting Annie ready for bed in Connecticut, Oliver was back in New York smoking cigar after cigar and drinking brandy after brandy.

Since Grace and Annie had left, absolutely no work had been done. For some reason, he felt bad about the argument. Not so much about the content of the fight, but rather he regretted it happening. After all, he was now left without any help. Oh sure, the typists came in for their regular hours, but he hadn't spoken to half of them before. Grace always took care of their schedules.

Aside from the lack of help and how everything played out, he was glad to have put his foot down and remind the woman who was in charge… then why had he done nothing but drink for the past few hours? That's not to say he'd been downing glass after glass in enormous gulps, but whenever the cup was emptied, he wasted no time in filling it again. Maybe there was more to this 'aftershock' than he wanted to admit.

How could she have left? He'd never seen her truly angry before. Honestly, he didn't think she was capable of such a bite. He always took her to be one of those people who went along with whatever someone said. Did Annie really mean so much to her that she'd put an entire career on the line? Apparently. Perhaps some of what she said about him being heartless was true... No, it wasn't true, and he wished it was. If it were true, his feelings wouldn't have been hurt and all would be well. He could have fully shut her out and fired her on the spot. True, he hadn't begged for her to stay by any means, on the contrary, but he knew there was no replacing Grace. She'd worked for him for far too long. Besides, there was no time to train a new employee (especially someone in Grace's position). He hadn't a clue how she organized the staff. All he knew was the routine.

Why did he ever agree to invite an orphan for a week? Why did he allow his secretary to convince him to let her stay that week when he made it clear he wanted a boy? Most importantly, how on earth did she manage to coax him into letting the child live with him? For the first time in years he'd finally met his match. Not even the President of the United States fazed him so much. He was starting to suspect that someone had replaced the old, familiar Grace with this new, liberated Grace.

As for Annie, he knew his statements about sending her away were empty threats. There was no way he was sending the child back to that awful establishment. Not even for Annie's sake, but rather he didn't want to give Miss Hannigan the satisfaction. She would love the vindication of seeing Annie walk through the door. No doubt about it, she would rub this in his face. Then what would she do to Annie? His guess was she'd punish her for having a vacation.

What was happening? When had his focus become so much on this woman and child? He was a businessman, damn it. His job wasn't to worry about such personal matters. His job was to help get America back on its feet. How would he do that? He would get his factories back up and running. That wasn't going to happen by perseverating on a simple feud. There was work he could get done without Grace… so why wasn't he?

After getting down to the last cigar in the box, Oliver silently admitted that he missed them. He missed Grace's company. She spent most of the day with him after all. She'd been gone for a good seven or eight hours now. In terms of Annie, he hadn't realized what a difference her presence made in the house. There was no threat of an energetic ten-year-old girl bursting into the room at an inopportune moment. There was also an intense quiet. Though he'd skipped dinner, any interactions with staff members since Annie and Grace's departure had all been the same: gloomy. He wasn't sure if they knew the precise reason why they had gone, but it couldn't have been too hard to figure out. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the situation. It was all so out of character.

A sudden movement in the room pulled the billionaire from his thoughts as he set his cigar in the ashtray beside him. He looked to the door to see who was entering, but saw no one. A couple seconds later he noticed Sandy cautiously walking closer to him. It hadn't taken the mutt long to adjust to the house rules. He knew to stay out of Oliver's way. Normally he wouldn't cross his path at all unless Annie was with him, but he'd been looking for his mistress all afternoon. She was nowhere to be found and he was lonely. He let out a whine.

Oliver's next motion not only surprised the dog but himself as well. Leaning forward in his chair, he held his hand down, inviting the dog over to him. Sandy took advantage of the offer and pranced the rest of the distance to him. He sniffed the man's hand, and then Oliver patted the dog's head while he said, "They'll be back..." Until now, he hadn't been so sure, but seeing Sandy was a relief. There was no way Annie would leave that dog for good. Quite frankly he was surprised she had left him now. Sandy went nearly everywhere with her, even to the pool and to the dinner table. How Grace ever convinced her to leave the mutt behind was beyond him.

This made him wonder where they had gone. At first, he assumed they'd found a hotel. Even if the place didn't allow dogs, Grace could have finagled them to bend the rules. He wondered how long they would be away. 'A while' wasn't a specific amount of time. Did it mean a few hours? A few days? A few weeks? He half expected them home around dinnertime. At this hour though, he knew they wouldn't be home tonight. Maybe tomorrow, he hoped, despite the fact he had no idea what he'd say to her when she did return.

The woman certainly had a nerve to take Annie after his statements about sending her back to the orphanage. He doubted she was carrying out the order, and if he really wanted, he could go to the police. Then again, how would it make him look to have a woman on his staff who kidnapped children? Kidnapped may be too harsh a word. Besides, he left Annie in her care. He wanted nothing to do with the kid and he was going to keep it that way for better or for worse. The only reason he was involved at all was because of his influence.

Sandy decided to lie at Oliver's feet, leaving him back to his thoughts. He also knew that if he really wanted, he could track Grace and Annie down, but he thought better of it. Maybe Grace was right when she said they needed space. Although it did sound funny... It was as if they had been married for years and were hitting a major bump in the road. Then again, they did live under the same roof, so some of those husband and wife issues still arose even if they weren't romantically involved. Heck, they were barely friends, at least by the usual standards. They were friends if you consider the phrase to mean two people who spend great deals of time with one another, get along (usually), and can maintain occasional small talk conversations. Were they chums who would spend time together outside of work and who could talk for hours on end? Not in the least. Neither of them had the time. But with everything happening now, he was realizing that she was the only true friend he had.

* * *

"Goodnight, Annie. I'm sorry that this has been such a hectic day."

"It's alright, it's been kind of fun. Mrs. Kiefer is real nice."

With a smile, the woman replied, "I'll be sure to tell her you said that." Then turning off the lamp and kissing Annie's forehead, she turned for the door. Before she left, she looked back to Annie and said, "I'll be in the next room tonight if you need me."

"Okay," she nodded. "Goodnight, Grace."

Grace smiled once more, pulled the door ajar, and went back downstairs as Mrs. Kiefer requested.

She found Mrs. Kiefer in the living room. Grace hadn't taken two steps near her yet when the woman asked, "All right, Gracie… now that Annie isn't around, will you tell me the real reason you're here?"

"I told you," she said. "I had some time and I wanted to take the opportunity to visit."

"According to your father, the last time you spoke to him was about three months ago…"

With guilt in her voice, Grace replied, "I've been extremely busy."

"And suddenly you aren't now?"

Looking away and taking a seat at the other end of the room, she nodded. "Things slowed down. I know it seems sudden, but it's just how it worked out."

Mrs. Kiefer only looked at Grace, maintaining her serious expression. She hadn't forgotten the glance Annie had given her earlier. For her sake alone, she wanted to figure out what was going on.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Grace then asked.

"Because even though it's been quite some time since I've last seen you, you've never appeared to be so distracted before."

Grace stared a moment, trying to think of what to say to get out of this interrogation. Alas, she couldn't think of something fast enough. Mrs. Kiefer was on to her… she may as well tell someone. Maybe she would feel better.

"All right, you got me," she said.

"Whatever it is, I'm here to listen."

"Thank you." After a breath, she started, "I know I'm probably making more of it than need be… I've had a fight with my boss."

"Mr. Warbucks?"

"Yes."

"You came all the way home because of a fight?"

"You don't understand, this was a big fight. Not only that, we've never had a dispute like this in the past."

Mrs. Kiefer gave Grace a funny look. "How is that possible when you work for Oliver Warbucks?"

"I stay on his good side. That's not to say we've never bickered, but this was a real yelling and stormy fight."

"Then I gather you got on his bad side?"

"You could say that," Grace sighed.

"What happened?"

"It had to do with Annie."

"Oh yes, I wanted to ask about that when Annie was talking earlier. Since when has Mr. Warbucks taken a liking to children? Not that I know him enough to assume he doesn't like kids, I just never put the two together."

"I encouraged him to take in an orphan when his press representative suggested the idea. I'm sure you've heard, but he's been having quite a negative appearance in the media these days. I can't say he loathes the sight of children – he wants to, but he doesn't. Annie has been growing on him quite a bit, and I believe that is partly what angered him."

"What did anger him?" Mrs. Kiefer asked, wanting to get back to the initial topic.

"I did. I put him out of his way by asking to keep Annie. He was gracious enough to agree and I ended up taking advantage of his generosity."

"How so?"

"Obviously, I have to have some time away from work to tend to her. We worked out the times I would have off. He gave me more than I expected, but then I pushed for even more. I've never been so happy as I have been spending time with Annie. There's so much I want to do with her – so many things I want to teach her and show her. I couldn't be grateful for the time expansions, oh no, I had to go and ask for an entire day off."

"And that's what started the argument?"

Grace nodded. "From there, everything escalated. I can't remember the exact words or order right now, but essentially I told him that he has no heart and that I want nothing to do with him."

"You quit?"

"I think so… but I didn't mean it. I regretted it as soon as I slammed the door."

"Does Annie know this?"

"No, she doesn't. What's worse is that Mr. Warbucks said that he wants her back at the orphanage. That's why I brought her here. I didn't want him to easily track us down."

In a heading tone, Mrs. Kiefer said, "That sounds a bit dangerous, Gracie."

"I know, I know… I panicked. The place Annie came from was no less a prison. I'd do anything to keep her out of there."

"You know that I'm on your side, but I need to ask… Do you really think you're ready to raise a child alone, during these times, all while hiding from your boss and quitting your job?"

After a beat, Grace solemnly shook her head. "No, I'm not."

. . .

Annie couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she shut her eyes, she couldn't drift off. Just as she'd gotten used to sleeping in Mr. Warbucks' house, she was once again in a new place. Well… she hadn't quite gotten used to it yet. Almost every night she would sneak out of her room and go sit outside the office door. The voices inside soothed her and reminded her that she wasn't alone. Remember, she had shared a room her entire life. Now she practically had her own suite. Just as she did those other nights at the mansion, Annie now sneaked out of her room to listen to the comforting voices. Knowing that Mrs. Kiefer had asked Grace to go back downstairs, she knew where she was headed.

Mr. Farrell's house was much, much smaller than Mr. Warbucks'. That's not to say it was tiny though. The way it was designed let Annie sit atop the stairs and listen in on the people in the living room that connected below. When she sat down, she didn't hear the idle chatter she'd expected. Instead, she heard soft crying. It was Grace! Annie's instinct was to run down the stairs and try to comfort her friend. That's what she would do back in the orphanage when Molly or any of her other friends were upset. Two things stopped her from carrying out this action. First, Grace was an adult. She didn't know how to make an adult stop crying. What if she didn't want a ten-year-old telling her everything was going to be okay? She didn't even know why Grace was crying (although she figured it was about whatever happened with Oliver). She simply wouldn't be able to take charge here as she did with her friends. Second, Grace probably didn't want her to see her crying. She had been so down on the train, she must have been keeping it in since then. Going downstairs now would probably upset her even more. So, Annie stayed put in her spot on the step as she helplessly listened...

. . .

"Gosh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Kiefer," Grace said as she reached for a handkerchief. "I hate for you to see me like this."

"It's quite all right, dear," the woman said as she stood and walked over to Grace's chair. Sitting on the arm of the seat, she wrapped a supportive arm around the younger woman. "It looks like you need a good cry."

Grace agreed, but these few tears and sniffs were enough – at least in the presence of another person. "I'll be fine. The pressure is just getting to me, that's all."

"Sounds like there's a lot."

Grace sighed while she dabbed her eyes. "How did I get myself into this mess? I don't know what I'm doing. Within two weeks I've gained a child – more or less – and potentially lost a job. What do I know about raising a kid? Something like this is usually eased into. I should have known not to take it on all at once."

"It doesn't sound like you had much choice."

"Her conditions really were bad… but what about all the other girls there? They don't have it any better. What is it about Annie that makes me feel obligated to take care of her?"

"She's certainly a charming child," Mrs. Kiefer said. "I've known her an hour and she's already endeared me."

"While I'm not a drunken slave driver like Miss Hannigan, I don't seem to be fit to look after her either. I know Mr. Warbucks well enough by now to know that I can't push anything with him. He likes things his way or no way. I should have known better. I don't know why I felt so surprised to hear that he wanted Annie sent back to the orphanage. For him, it's the solution that makes the most sense."

"Well, it seems like you have a choice: Keep your job or keep Annie."

Grace stood and walked over to the window. "There's got to be a way to keep both." After a pause, she looked back at Mrs. Kiefer. "I don't think he really meant what he said. He has seen the orphanage, and he's dealt with Miss Hannigan. It might sound confusing, but he seems to get gruffer when he catches himself showing any sort of kindness towards her – and even towards me." A small smile then touched her lips as she finished, "Sometimes it's sweet… especially when you see the look in his eyes when he realizes he's let a softer side shine through."

A sly grin touched Mrs. Kiefer's lips as she nodded. Until now she had remained seated on the arm of what she knew was Grace's father's chair. Now she stood and joined Grace by the window. Placing an arm on her back, she said, "So, I guess we can add that you're in love with him to the list of your troubles?"

Grace whipped her head around. "In love with him? Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"It's in your voice."

"I am not in love with him," she said in defense. "Now, I can't deny that I might battle an attraction to him, but that is much different than being in love."

"All right, whatever you say… I just can't help but wonder if your 'attraction' is part of what's making you so upset. You said yourself that you don't think he fully meant it when he said he wanted Annie sent back. You also said the argument quickly erupted into personal assaults such as telling him he doesn't have a heart. If there wasn't a deeper emotion there, you wouldn't feel so worried."

"I told you, I'm worried about my job. Call me crazy, but I wouldn't be too thrilled if I were the boss and someone made such accusations toward me."

"I'm not saying that won't have any sort of impact. I'm saying that if there wasn't something personal going on, you'd have a clearer idea of how to rectify the situation."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"For starters, you could try talking to him. Tell him you're sorry for snapping and asking for extra time."

Grace shook her head. "He wasn't interested in my apology. Had he accepted it in the first place I wouldn't be here right now. As for talking to him, that's not an easy task. I'm sure unless I go to him and tell him that Annie is back with Miss Hannigan and that I'm devoting the rest of my life to my job, he'll have nothing to do with me."

"Well then…" Mrs. Kiefer surrendered, "I guess you're a woman without a country." Moving away from the window, she wandered back to the center of the living room, but she didn't sit down.

After a moment or two, Grace turned to face Mrs. Kiefer. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound stubborn. I really do want to figure out a way to sort this out. I suppose for all I know I still have a job. Maybe what he said was out of the heat of the moment as well."

"That's a great possibility."

Grace sat in the chair as she had before. "I can't keep up with him. One minute he's nice, the next minute he's mad. Poor Annie has been trying to figure him out as well."

Also sitting down again, Mrs. Kiefer replied, "Obviously I haven't been around the two, but from how Annie speaks, she seems to be trying hard."

"She is," Grace answered. "I wish he'd work with her instead of against her."

"He'll come around."

"Do you think I'll be able to get my job back?"

The older woman shrugged. "I don't find it impossible. I don't find it impossible for you to keep Annie either."

"But how?"

"That I can't answer, but if what you say about him is true – about him showing some signs of care – I can't imagine Annie would have to go back for good."

"Even for a short time would be terrible."

"It's better than permanently."

Grace looked down, knowing Mrs. Kiefer was right. Before she would even consider that compromise though, she'd fight hard to let her stay. "I feel so selfish," she soon found herself mumbling.

"Why is that?"

"She so desperately wants her real parents."

"And that makes you feel selfish?"

"No, I feel selfish because should they ever come to claim her, I'll be far more upset than happy for her."

"That seems like a normal reaction."

"But shouldn't I be happier for her? She's waited her entire life for them."

"Should the time come, I'm sure you'll find some joy in your heart for her. Naturally you'll feel some loss."

"I already feel bad enough for wishing I could adopt her myself."

As if on some level she knew Annie was listening in, Mrs. Kiefer lowered her voice to ask, "Do you really think that they're going to come back?"

Grace shrugged. "I don't know. I don't see how in the near future unless The Depression ends. If her parents were too poor to raise her 10 years ago, I can't imagine they'd be well on their feet now. Ten years seems like a very long time to leave your child. Personally, I would think they would have collected her by now. Who am I to say, though? That little girl's hope around their return is inspiring. Maybe she's somehow in tune with them. I really can't say."

Mrs. Kiefer only nodded, unsure of how to reply.

There was a minute or two of silence. Grace continued thinking about Annie and her parents, but her mind eventually wandered to Oliver. What Mrs. Kiefer said about her being in love stuck with her. She avoided the word 'love' as much as possible when it came to him. While she could say that she wished he would fall in love with her, she didn't like saying she was in love with him. It wasn't right to be, was it? She didn't think so. Now, if he was in love with her, then it would be all right. It would be as though he was giving her permission. She did her best keeping her feelings under control. Lately, however, she found her attraction growing stronger. Why was beyond her, but it was. There was some truth to Mrs. Kiefer's 'personal involvement' theory.

"Say I was in love with him – maybe sometime down the line… what would I do about it?" Grace asked as she looked up.

A soft smile appeared on Mrs. Kiefer's face. "I think you should have a talk with him."

"I couldn't do that. It could put my job at more risk than it is now."

"All right, then, maybe the first step is admitting it to yourself."

Shaking her head, the younger woman replied, "Can we please keep this in a future tense? Am I in love with Mr. Warbucks? I don't have an answer. I'm not completely denying it, but I'm not ready to figure out if it's love or not. Right now I have far bigger things to worry about. Annie is my first priority, my job is second. Anything else needs to wait until those are taken care of."

Mrs. Kiefer nodded and then stood. "That's understandable." Once more she smiled. Grace was always stubborn with these sorts of topics. She remembered a time when she was in her late teens where she had a crush on a boy several houses down. Her admiration was obvious, but she refused to confirm anything said by anyone. Of course, she had grown since then, but it was still amusing to see some of her old traits.

The woman walked into the front hall, followed soon by Grace. "I best be on my way," she said as she opened the door. "I do hope you will be able to work everything out. In the meantime, I'm always here if you need to talk. I know I'm not your dad, but I'll try to be second best." She winked.

Grace couldn't help but laugh. "Honestly, it's probably better that I'm talking to you. You know how much Daddy dislikes Mr. Warbucks."

Laughing as well, Mrs. Kiefer replied, "Yes, I do." Then giving Grace a hug goodnight, she turned and took a few steps out the door. Before Grace shut it behind her, the older woman said, "I'll see you and Annie for breakfast in the morning?"

"Yes," Grace smiled. "Thank you."

While the adults were saying their good nights, Annie carefully stood from her seat at the top of the steps before they had the chance to notice her. How was she going to get any rest now? She wondered as she tiptoed back to her room.


	7. Confessions

"Grace?" Annie had tried to sleep again, but it was no use. There was so much on her mind. Being in a new place wasn't helping, either.

Grace was lying awake when Annie poked her head in. From her bed, she answered, "Yes? Is everything all right?"

Pushing the door open, and then shutting it behind her, Annie walked over to her friend, feeling a tad shy. "I can't sleep."

Moving to one side of the mattress, Grace flipped the covers over. "Come here."

The little girl obliged and crawled next to Grace. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I couldn't sleep either."

"Are you thinking about Mr. Warbucks?"

With a sigh, Grace replied, "Yes, I suppose I am."

"You know somethin'?"

"What?" Grace questioned as she turned to her side.

Also turning, Annie said, "Mr. Warbucks loves you too."

Shocked by the blatant comment coming from her little friend's mouth, she said with wide eyes, "What on earth brings this up?"

Annie shrugged with her free shoulder. "You said you were thinking about him."

"I was thinking about our argument."

"But you're upset about it because you love him."

"Really, Annie… where is all this coming from?"

Again, Annie shrugged. "Just a guess."

"Well," the woman said. "That's a pretty astute observation for a ten-year-old."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're a nosy little monster," Grace teased.

"I am not," Annie giggled. "And I'm then and a half, that's not too young."

"You are very smart."

"So I'm right?"

With a sigh, the woman surrendered. "You already know how fond I am of him."

"Yes, but that isn't the same as being in love. You do love him, don't you?"

"Annie, it's late. We both need to try and sleep."

"You didn't answer my question."

Running a hand down the length of her face, Grace said as she turned on her back, "I'm afraid it's not so easy to explain."

"You can try."

"Yes I could," she breathed. "But I'm not up for it right now. Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow." Or rather, she hoped Annie would forget this conversation by morning.

"Come on, you'll feel better."

Appreciating the concern, Grace once again turned to her side. Brushing her hand alongside Annie's cheek, she said, "The truth is, Annie... I don't feel right talking about this with you."

A bit hurt, Annie slumped down and turned away. "Are you mad at me because I won't let you adopt me?"

"What?" she gasped. "Now where is this coming from?"

"I know you wish I didn't have parents somewhere."

Grace froze. Had Annie overheard her conversation with Mrs. Kiefer? But how? Or was this something she was picking up on her own? Being careful with her words, she said, "Annie, please don't think for a moment that is how I feel."

"But you'll be sad when I leave."

"Of course I'll be sad – I'll miss you terribly. But I know that I'm not your mother, and I know that you will be happier with them."

Finally meeting Grace's glance, Annie turned back, "But you said you wouldn't be as happy as sad!" she then froze herself, realizing she'd just busted herself.

"Annie, did you listen in on me and Mrs. Kiefer?"

Once more she turned away. "No... I-I just figured."

Pulling Annie close and wrapping her arms around the girl – well knowing that she was lying – she said as she tried to hide any embarrassment, "I'm sorry you had to hear that... but you also shouldn't eavesdrop on people."

"I didn't mean it… I just wanted to sit for a while and hear other people in the house because my room was so quiet – like I do at home. I miss Sandy and my friends."

Holding on tighter, the woman soothed, "We'll be home in a couple of days, I promise."

"But you said that you lost your job."

Somehow remaining strong and keeping her emotions intact, she replied as she pulled away to look at Annie. "A lot of things were said tonight. Whether I quit or I was fired, I'm not sure anymore. I'm not going to give up without a fight though. I love my job, and I don't want to lose it over a silly argument."

"The argument was about me, right? Am I really gonna have to go back to the orphanage?"

"You heard what I told Mrs. Kiefer. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you from there."

"I don't think I heard everything. Mostly just the stuff about Mr. Warbucks and you not wanting my parents to come and get me."

Grace could hear the hurt in the little girl's voice, which broke her heart. "Annie…" How was she going to explain this? "I know that's what I might have said, but I don't necessarily mean it. It's been a long day and I wasn't thinking of my words carefully." _I also didn't think you were listening_ , she added in her head. "The most important thing to me is your happiness. I know that you want your mother and father, and I don't blame you for a minute. My mother died when I was still young, and just like you I wanted nothing more than for her to be here with me. You're lucky that they're out there somewhere."

Annie frowned. "You said to Mrs. Kiefer that you didn't think they were coming back for me."

"I said that I didn't see how while The Depression is still upon us. It isn't my call, though. I also said that you must be in tune with them somehow."

"I really think they're comin' back for me…"

Forcing a smile, the woman replied, "And when they do, I will be happy for you."

"You promise you won't be sad?"

"I can't promise that I'm afraid. Hopefully your parents will let me come and visit."

"They will! I know they'll love you. They might even let me come and stay with you sometimes!"

Grace chuckled, "I certainly hope so."

"I just hope that Mr. Warbucks will give you your job back so we have a place to wait."

"I hope so, too." Grace sighed. "Part of me knows that I've been working for him far too long for him to let me go this easily. He wouldn't want to waste time in finding somebody else."

"What if he doesn't let you keep working?"

"Then you and I will find a place, and I'll tell Miss Hannigan to tell your parents to come to wherever we go."

"How will you make money?"

"I will figure it out."

"I messed up everything," Annie said as she now pulled away from Grace.

"Oh no… don't think that for a minute. You've made everything better."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Then you must'a been completely miserable before."

Grace took a moment before responding, and then said, "I never realized it... but I think I was. All I did was work. My only hope was put into a man who sees me strictly as his note taker and errand runner. You brought joy into the house. You helped me see the qualities in Mr. Warbucks that I have always hoped were there. The argument we had was me believing that he was changed for good. I took advantage of his kindness and asked too much of him. Maybe in time my extra day off requests wouldn't have been an issue, but I let myself fall for any change of character he expressed. I was given plenty of warning about the ups and downs of his demeanor. Breaking my promise to him was sure to result in a negative way."

"What promise?"

"My promise to keep focused on work. Somewhere down then line, Mr. Warbucks might see that work isn't as important as you, but I didn't really give him a chance."

"I promise to keep to myself if we get to stay."

"You don't have to keep to yourself," Grace said. "I just won't be able to spend as much time with you, unfortunately. At least not for the time being."

"Maybe that will be better."

"Why is that?"

"That way when I leave you won't miss me as much."

Grace pulled Annie back into her arms and kissed her forehead. "Annie, listen to me. I know I sounded pretty down earlier – and I was – but understand it wasn't that matter alone. There is a lot going on in my head right now, and regrettably, I'm not handling it well. Yes, I would be very sad to see you leave... But despite those feelings and the silent wish that you could stay, I would be so happy to see you and your family reunite. I understand that nothing and nobody can take their place."

"I love you, Grace," Annie said as she hugged her friend. "Even if my parents live far away, I'll come and visit you all the time."

Grace smiled. "I love you, too, Annie… and I'm going to hold you to that promise!" Letting go of the little girl after a moment, she then said, "Let's try and get some rest now, all right?"

"All right."

. . .

Annie fell asleep almost instantly, but Grace remained wide awake. Her mind was still racing. On top of everything now, she felt guilt for what Annie overheard. She was lucky she hadn't said more – not that there was really anything left. At least it was good to know that Annie had a habit of listening in on nighttime conversations. If there was another time she didn't want the child to hear what she was saying, she'd be sure to lower her voice and check to see if there was an extra set of ears.

She wondered what Oliver had been doing since they'd left. Ha, she thought. He probably hadn't noticed anyone missing. Unless of course he needed someone to take a dictation or needed a long, confidential paper typed – then for sure she would be missed.

The thought of coming home to a new secretary in her place plagued her. She wondered if she was making the right decision staying in Connecticut a few days. Should she be rushing home to claim her place? Probably. But being in her childhood home again made her feel safe. Three years was far too long between visits. She just felt bad that this had to happen while her father was away. Had she made more of an effort to write or call, she would have remembered his trip. She never intended to lose steady contact with him. Every time she had a spare minute, it was either too late to call or she was too exhausted to write.

Thank goodness for Mrs. Kiefer keeping watch on the house. Had it not been for her, she and Annie would probably just be finding a place to stay now. She was also grateful for her ear. While she didn't go deeply into each subject, it felt good to let some of her troubles out. Though, now she may as well talk to Annie – there wasn't much left for her to uncover. Yet, she knew that these matters were not meant to be put upon a ten year old (even if she seemed to think she was older at times). The poor thing had gone through a life full of her own troubles. While there were bound to be more obstacles as life went on, it didn't need to be so soon – especially when they weren't her obstacles.

A few days away would be good, she decided. Annie would get a chance to make some new friends and run around the neighborhood, and Grace would be able to reconnect with some old friends herself. Even as a child she'd considered Mrs. Kiefer a friend, though her daughter was the 'real' friend in that family. After her mother died, Mrs. Kiefer extended herself whenever Grace needed a woman to talk to. The more she thought about it, she realized there were quite a few similarities in her relationship with the neighbor as she and Annie. Of course, Grace had been several years older than Annie when her mother died, but she still considered herself young.

Before her thoughts shifted too much toward her mother, Grace brought herself back to now. She focused on the cool summer breeze that came from the open window and the sound of Annie's steady breathing beside her. Whenever her thoughts started heading towards her fight with Oliver and her guilt towards Annie and her father, she pushed them away to the best of her ability. Eventually (and thankfully), she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Oliver finally left his office and went to his suite. After getting dressed for bed, he found himself pacing. Walking back and forth was not an easy task with how much brandy he had consumed, but at the same time, he had consumed so much brandy that he didn't notice or care. Grace and Annie hadn't left his mind. Thoughts of tracking down Grace were still bouncing around in his mind. Looking at the clock, he saw it was 1 AM. Even if he did manage to find her, he'd have to wait until morning to do anything about it.

As much as he wanted her to come back, he was nervous about her seeing her again. What if they were to argue again? What if she turned in a written resignation? He was always one up for a confrontation, but not this time. He didn't trust himself not to say something that would upset her again. Everything that he had said early had been completely unplanned. Every time he opened his mouth, something else flew out of it that surprised him. This was extremely usual behavior for him…

It bothered him how much attention his mind was paying to her. He never thought that he had feelings for Grace, but now he couldn't help but wonder... No! It was simply the brandy talking. Why would he have feelings for Grace? Yes, she was attractive. This he never denied. Because of it, superficial feelings for her had been present, but he thought he'd let them go years ago. Obviously she had had a good heart. She was smart, and apparently, she was a match for his famous temper. She must be patient as well, for this was the only time she showed even a hint of disapproval towards him unless he hadn't noticed until now. Nonetheless, this was the first she raised her voice in such a way. For whatever reason, she was nice to him. But just because he was aware of these traits and factors, it didn't mean he was in love. Even if he was, he could never act on it. Grace deserved far better than him. He could only offer her money, which was something in which she never showed any interest. Surely she knew better than anyone else just how much he was worth. She processed 2/3 of his finances for Heaven's sake. If she were looking for a simple affair, that would be different. There weren't many emotions involved – it was safe. However, Grace most certainly was not that kind of woman. Come to think of it, he'd never seen her with a man. Not that he was particularly paying attention, but until Annie came along, she never asked for a night off unless it was for a scheduled vacation. Had she really dedicated all her time to working for him? Then again, he didn't give her much choice.

Her words kept ringing in his ears about how lonely she was working for him, and how much happier she was now with Annie around. It never was his intention to keep a miserable staff. Honestly, he didn't care what they did, nor did he care about their personal lives as long as they showed up and did their jobs. Did the others feel the same as Grace?

His mind wandered back to an emotionless affair. He'd meant it when he said that he realized what an emotional person she was. He hadn't meant emotional in the sense of crying at the slightest of occurrences. She'd been crying that morning in the garden, sure, but it wasn't directly to him. He didn't notice tears during their argument. That surprised him, actually, with how upset she was. That's not to say he wasn't thankful though… he couldn't have handled it. In no way did he want to feel bad for her then… yet, he did. The guilt of his most ruthless bellow had been growing and growing since she'd gone. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how long it'd been since he'd actually yelled at anyone in such a way. Not even the president got under his skin enough to make him completely erupt. Grace didn't deserve it. There had to be more to this than he could pinpoint right now, but it couldn't be love. If he loved her, he wouldn't possibly have been so harsh, would he?


	8. Resolutions

Grace and Annie woke early the next morning, as usual. The days started at dawn for most of the mansion. While Annie was typically up before Grace, the woman had quickly gotten into the routine of waking with her so they could spend time together before breakfast. Knowing not everyone started their days at this hour, Annie and Grace took no rush in getting ready.

Before heading next door, Grace gave Annie the house tour she had promised the day before. Walking through each room brought on a load of wonderful memories. Happy thoughts were exactly what she needed, too. Annie was interested in hearing about Grace's childhood, and Grace was more than happy to tell it. Not that it was an exciting story by any means, but bringing her thoughts out into the open made her problems drift away for a while. In fact, she showed up to breakfast at Mrs. Kiefer's with a true smile on her face.

"Well, dear," the older woman said. "It's good to see you in lighter spirits today."

With a soft smile, Grace replied, "Thank you. I'm glad to be moving past yesterday, even if it's only for a little while."

"A clear head always helps in these situations."

The three of them were sitting at the breakfast table eating eggs, toast, and sausage. Mrs. Kiefer's daughter was due to drop her children off at any minute. Annie's mind had been focused on meeting new friends, but she was listening enough to chime in. "Grace says that she's not giving up her job without a fight, and if she can't keep working for Mr. Warbucks, she and me are gonna find a place to stay. She's not gonna make me go back to the orphanage."

Mrs. Kiefer raised an eyebrow at Grace, who then shot her a look that said, 'I'll tell you later' in reply.

"That's certainly good to hear," Mrs. Kiefer said aloud.

Soon after they finished eating, Mrs. Kiefer's grandchildren arrived. Annie hit it off with them right away, much to Grace's relief. She'd been worried despite Annie's natural ability to make fast friends. As much as she loved being around the child, she felt she needed some time to herself. After relaying last night's 'bedtime story' to Mrs. Kiefer, Grace excused herself for a walk. Yesterday's journey had given her blisters on her feet, but it felt wonderful to take in the fresh summer air this morning.

Naturally, her mind wandered to Oliver. This time, the thoughts came with a different emotion. Instead of dwelling on yesterday's ugly exchange, she thought in a positive way. She didn't let herself think about reality. Instead, she got lost in her daydreams. She imagined herself walking slowly with him, pointing out different places and things as she had with Annie last evening. She imagined it as if it were the trip she brought him home to meet her father. Knowing well she had control of this fantasy, she pretended her father held Oliver in high regard. She imagined him being proud and happy for her. Annie would be there too, of course. She'd be teasing her by saying 'I knew you loved him'! She could admit to love in this case – it was make believe after all.

A content grin had been frozen on Grace's face throughout the duration of the scenario. Alas, she knew when it was time bring herself back to the real world. A blush touched her cheeks. It had been years since she had thought in such a young and silly way. She reminded herself that she was grown up now. The time had come for her to deal with problems like an adult. Business issues were a snap. In those cases she knew what needed to be done and when. With her own life? Not so much. The added pressure of knowing any move she made would have an effect on Annie didn't help.

Her stroll came to a break at the park. Finding a bench away from the majority of people, she sat and tried to shift her thoughts to pleasant once again. This time, she tried to keep them realistic. She wondered what Oliver was doing. By now he had to have noticed her absence. The papers hadn't mentioned anything about him, so that was some relief. Then again, this kind of story might not reach another state right away.

Taking another look around to make sure no one was near, Grace then let a few tears fall. Again she wondered how she got herself into this mess. It wasn't like her at all. Why did she push him? Was this some sort of denial, or was it just another daydream? Now that she had a child (more or less), she wanted to complete the family. Ridiculous, she thought. Oliver had never expressed any interest in wanting a family. On the contrary, in fact. One time during an interview, a reporter asked him when the work stops and when the family begins. He answered, 'The work never stops. I don't have time to care for a family, so I'm saving them – whoever they might've been – and myself the trouble.'

Remembering those words forced Grace to pull herself together. It was time to face the truth. Oliver Warbucks has not, does not, and will not want a family. He is a business man. He loves money. He loves power. He loves capitalism. Maybe he likes Annie more than he wants to admit now, but he didn't love her enough to take her under his wing, nor would he let himself get to that point.

She stood up and started walking back to Mrs. Kiefer's house. She was going to stay in Connecticut through the weekend to recoup. Whether she was in love with Oliver or whether she was only attracted to him, it was time to move past her feelings. Her focus needed to be on her job and Annie. It was unlikely that he would ever fully change, but she would remain open to him should that day come. However, she wasn't going to wait around anymore. Annie believed her parents were coming back, and maybe they were, but either way, Annie would never be her child. Despite the pressure she was feeling now, she still she wanted a child of her own. At the rate Oliver was going, he wouldn't make any sort of commitment until he's well into his 80s – by then it would be too late. Should another man come along, she would be open to the opportunity. Sitting around and dreaming wasn't an option anymore. After this short vacation, it was time to get on with life. If Oliver took her back as an employee, great. If not, she'd find work elsewhere. Most important of all, Annie would remain with her, even if she had to shell out her own money for a temporary custody bribe to do so. No more hiding behind work. Taking a lesson from Annie, she held her head up high, ready to take on whatever the future may hold.

* * *

Oliver had to force himself to eat breakfast. He too was still lost in his thoughts. Now he was really feeling bad about Grace. The pounding hangover wasn't helping, either. This was all so strange. Normally when he felt bad about something (particularly an argument), it was due to a potential loss of money that was involved. Should Grace not come back, it could very well have the opposite effect. Grace's salary was an abnormal amount. It wouldn't be a surprise to hear that she's highest paid woman in New York. He didn't need to pay her so much, but he wanted to ensure she'd stick around. There would never be a better offer. The fact that Grace would give up the money for a single child spoke volumes.

Several looks of disapproval came his way as he walked to his office. The staff seemed to have caught on to the reason for Grace and Annie's departure. Ignoring the staring, he strode on to his office. Work would resume as usual. There wasn't any more time to lose. If Grace showed up, great. If she wasn't back in a week, then he'd look for a replacement. Hopefully she would appreciate the free pass he was giving her. Oh, he so wanted to put her in her place, but this was her first offense. While he planned to warn her to watch herself at one time or another, he was willing to put the matter behind them.

Through the quiet breakfast, he'd thought long and hard about his questions of love toward Grace. He concluded that the thoughts were delusions brought on by alcohol and nothing more. He wasn't capable of love. Not for a dog, not for a child, and not for his secretary. He tolerated the dog, he could admit Annie had a charm about her, and Grace was a valued employee. As far as he was concerned now, Grace had left with Annie on a sudden vacation. When they returned, everything could go back to normal.

* * *

"Grandma said it's okay!"

"Oh boy!" Annie cheered.

Now that they'd received permission, Annie and her new friends, Robbie and Irene headed towards the back woods once Robbie had rejoined her and his sister. Annie was having so much more fun than she expected when she and Grace left New York so suddenly.

Despite the exciting adventure through the woods, Annie couldn't help but wonder where Grace had gone. At lunch, Mrs. Kiefer said that she went for a walk to spend some time to herself. This made Annie worry if she overstayed her welcome last night. Oh well, she thought. It was too late now. What confused her though was that she seemed honestly happy this morning. Maybe she wasn't jumping off the walls with joy, but she didn't look sad like she did yesterday.

While she was glad to know the full reason why they left, and even though she was having a blast with Robbie and Irene, she was anxious to know when things would be settled. She also, still, wished Sandy was with her. He would have loved to be running through trees! She didn't know why matters were still on her mind. Maybe she felt guilty? It wasn't in her control though – unless she went back to the orphanage, that is. As much as she didn't want to be an imposition to Grace or Oliver, she wasn't willing to be so heroic anymore. It wasn't that she was afraid of facing Miss Hannigan again, but she was having fun exploring the world. If Connecticut was this much different from New York City, then she still had a ton to see. There were a few brief and passing thoughts about whether or not Miss Hannigan would stay true to her word about sending her parents to the mansion. For now, though, she could assume that there was a mighty bribe involved and that the money would be her motivation.

Another thing on her mind was what Grace had said about Oliver. Oh, how she wanted to see them together. While she waited for her real parents, she wasn't against the idea of making a temporary family. She knew Grace was already part of that family, but Oliver still needed some work. The arrangement was rather dysfunctional thus far. If what Grace said was true about Oliver getting gruffer whenever he found himself feeling any positive feelings towards someone, then he must like Grace a whole lot. It would take some work, but she was up to the challenge.

"Hurry up, Annie! We're almost at the pond!" Irene called from paces steps ahead.

"Coming!" Annie replied. Matchmaking would have to wait until they went back to New York. Right now there was a pond that was just screaming for a cannonball.


	9. Homeward Bound

Oliver, Annie, and Grace's resolves remained strong throughout the rest of the weekend. Oh sure, Oliver's temper was heightened, Annie still missed Sandy terribly, and Grace continued feeling anxious about the impending confrontation with her boss… but they were all determined to move on.

Grace felt wonderful reconnecting with her old neighbors. Mrs. Kiefer threw together a small, last minute dinner party. Annie loved meeting the people from Grace's past. A couple of her friends from school attended as well. They had many stories about Grace, and Annie often found herself wandering away from Robbie and Irene just to listen to them.

Unfortunately for Oliver, he didn't have anything aside from work to keep him busy. He was looking forward to Grace's return. How had he not realized before just how much work she did? The tasks were more than he could name. How was he supposed to train a new employee? The typists had weekends off, as well as his accountants and office assistants. Realizing how much work was backing up, he couldn't help but feel annoyed that Grace would even consider asking for a weekend day off. Yet at the same time, he realized why she might need a day off if all of this typing, adding, and sorting was left up to her alone. Then again, half the work would have been done already had she not continually asked for times off during the week. No, he thought. No more thinking this way. He wasn't going to risk another argument if and when she returned. While he would never admit it aloud (and especially to her), he needed help.

* * *

After breakfast on Monday morning, Mrs. Kiefer drove Annie and Grace to the train station. Annie was glad to have been able to stay through Irene and Robbie's stay (they left after dinner the night before). Grace had wanted to leave around the same time so she'd have a chance to try and start fresh at the start of the business week, but they had missed the only train that day which left around 3 PM. The extra night didn't hurt though. Much to her surprise, she'd been getting a good amount of sleep (aside from the first night). Annie seemed to have trouble resting though, so Grace moved into her old bedroom to be with her. Overall, it was a good trip. And despite both of their wishes to know things were settled at home, both were sad to see the weekend come to an end.

"It was lovely to meet you, Annie." Mrs. Kiefer said as she hugged the little girl goodbye.

"It was swell meeting you, too, Mrs. Kiefer. Thank you for such a fun trip."

"Anytime," she smiled as she stood up straight. Turning to Grace, she then hugged her and whispered, "I hope everything turns out well for you and Mr. Warbucks."

"Thank you," Grace replied. "I'll be sure to write you and tell you what happens."

Stepping back, Mrs. Kiefer laughed. "I'm going to hold you to that promise."

"When my father returns, please tell him how sorry I am that we missed him. I left a note for him in the dining room as well."

"He will be sorry not to see you, but I'm sure he'll be thrilled just to have heard from you."

Feeling the guilt that was intended from the older woman's comment, Grace nodded. "I will also be sure to call and write him far more frequently. I'll have Annie be sure I do!" she winked.

As Annie started to respond, the train whistle blew.

With one more hug to Mrs. Kiefer, Grace said, "We've got to get moving. Thank you so much for everything. Both Annie and I appreciate it."

"You are most welcome dear. Have a safe trip home, now!"

"Goodbye!" Annie wave as they boarded.

"Can I go look around the train?" Annie asked about thirty minutes into the four-hour ride. She held back the request on the first trip, and she wasn't going to give up her opportunity this second time.

"Sure," Grace replied, looking up from a new book she'd purchased over the weekend. "Just check back now and then." Then with a tweak of the little girl's nose, she added, "And stay out of trouble!"

"I will," Annie giggled before hopping out of her seat.

While Annie explored, Grace tried to focus on her book. She wasn't used to all of this free time. She longed for a project. Before now, whenever she had a vacation or a day off, she always ended up doing something work related. The times she went to visit her father, she often found herself checking in with Oliver. On a day off, she typically ended up doing some sort of paperwork by nighttime. She sighed. No wonder Oliver was so irritated with her. He was used to having her help. With Annie around, she didn't bother to check on the workload at any time.

These thoughts started to make her wonder if any feelings for Oliver were really toward her work instead. The fact that she didn't know him outside of the office was reason enough to believe so. He challenged her and kept her busy. As she was reminded through conversation over the weekend, she had always been one to love a challenge. At the same time, all Oliver did was work, therefore, he was his work. Surely he had more layers hidden somewhere, but as far as anyone else was concerned, he was all business. Knowing this, she needed to keep a professional relationship with him. Affection would never be easy to come by, so she needed to stop dragging her feet waiting for it. Like she thought back in the park, should he have a change of heart one day, she would allow it. Otherwise, for now, she was a part of his staff and nothing more.

Her thoughts came to a halt when she realized she was getting ahead of herself. Matters with her current position were still ambiguous. As far as she knew she had been replaced or locked out. Oliver wasn't one to surrender. At the very least, there would be another shouting match. If she wanted to keep Annie, she would have to come up with a good argument and a firm promise to him to not let the same mistake happen twice.

Setting down her book, she leaned her head back and looked out of the window. The rest of the ride needed to be spent formulating what she'd say when she returned home. There certainly were a lot of situations to cover. Unfortunately, the steady rhythm of the train soon hit her, and she dozed off before thinking of the mere opening statement.

. . .

As Annie explored the train, she discovered the dining car. Even though it hadn't been long since breakfast, she couldn't resist a snack. She wandered back to her and Grace's seats, but was disappointed to find her friend fast asleep. She thought a moment about whether or not she should she wake her up. While Grace was looking much more rested today than she had at the beginning of the trip, she knew that she was going to need all the sleep she could get before talking to Mr. Warbucks. Grace's purse was sitting beside her. Thinking a moment longer, Annie then reached for it and took out a couple coins. Earlier in the week, Oliver had her run an errand with the Asp (mostly to keep Grace from being distracted during a meeting) and let her keep the change. When they got home, she'd repay her.

Strolling back to the dining car again, she looked back on her trip to Connecticut. She was so unsettled when Grace told her they were going. Never before had she left the familiarity of New York City. It hadn't been easy to leave it and Sandy behind – or her parents. It was funny how the weekend's occurrences were comparatively small, yet it was a struggle at one point to find the positive. Many bigger things had happened in her life where she didn't have an issue seeing the good. Maybe she was adjusting to the safe environment, and any unsure feelings had become distant?

Now at the dining car, Annie decided to order a soda. Sitting in a seat by the window, she thought about Grace. While she hadn't seen or heard the argument, she was scared that Oliver would still be sore about it. She didn't want them mad at each other, though Grace seemed more sad than mad. Despite Grace's assurance, it wasn't her fault, Annie still felt she had been the cause. Another thing that still plagued her was the thought of hurting Grace when her parents came. She knew Grace loved her, and she loved her back. If she could, she'd take Grace with her when she left. Maybe her parents would be nice enough to let Grace come and take care of her. Surely they had jobs… They'd have to in order to come back, right? Annie didn't want to put them out again. Besides, Grace already knew all of her likes and dislikes. It would save her parents a lot of trouble if Grace were there to coach them. Even if they wouldn't let Grace stay, she'd be sure to visit. Grace was her best friend. She really was the nicest person she'd ever met. Leaving her wouldn't be easy.

Grabbing her locket and clenching it close to her heart, Annie continued to gaze out the window, wondering what her parents might be like. She hoped they'd be as nice as Grace. Maybe she would marry Oliver someday, and they could have kids of their own – then maybe she wouldn't miss her so much. Once she was old enough, Annie could go and visit Grace and Oliver, and their children could be like her cousins. Grace and her mother would become good friends, and then Annie would see her every week – maybe even twice! And if Oliver ever stopped being grouchy, he and her father would get along. Oliver could give her dad a new job, and then she'd be sure to visit constantly.

Shaking her head, she knew that her simple dream of finding her parents was starting to grow into unlikely possibilities. Her parents would be sweet and kind without a doubt, but they had their own lives. She would be thankful enough just to have them come and get her. No longer would she have to feel like a bother. She would be home – not in an orphanage, not in someone else's home as a dependent, but in her own home. It wouldn't be a big mansion like Mr. Warbucks'. It would be small and the walls would be thin, but somehow it would stay warm. She and her mother would be in the kitchen making dinner while her father read his paper. The dinner would be burnt, but they'd all laugh at the mistake and make the best of it. At night, both her mother and her father would tuck her in and kiss her goodnight. She'd always remember her stay at the mansion, and she'd write once a week and share all of her adventures. Sandy would be by her side as she slept, and she'd hear the soft chatter from her parents in the next room. When they thought she was asleep, they'd come in to check on her and pat her head. She'd start to giggle, alerting them that she was only pretending. Once more they'd tuck her in, and they would remind her that she had to get up for school in the morning. She'd groan, but inside she was happy for she remembered how badly she'd wanted to attend when she was in the orphanage. Before her mom and dad shut the door again – not all the way, they would leave it ajar – they would tell her that they loved her and that they were so happy to be a family again. Leaning back in her seat, she shut her eyes and concluded that all would be well and how it was meant to be.


	10. Confrontations

The train arrived in New York late afternoon/early evening. After spending quite a bit of time in the dining car, Annie went back to her seat and spent the last hour of the ride with Grace, waking her as they pulled into the station. She thought about napping herself, but she was much too anxious to get back to the mansion.

They took a cab. Sensing Grace's uneasiness, Annie stayed quite – and Grace appreciated it. How could she have fallen asleep? All that time to gather herself was wasted. Surely she wouldn't be able to prepare during the short car ride. But it was the only time she had, so she didn't waste more time scolding herself.

Apparently, the extra rest was needed. She did her best to remain calm now. Back at the train station, she glanced at the newspapers. Still no sign that Oliver was hiring someone for her position. The next thing she needed to worry about was what to do should the gates not open. Granted, they were somewhat shielded by the taxi, but if he were serious about keeping her out, he would have told the gatekeeper to check the cars before letting them through. Soon enough they reached the dreaded gate, and much to her and Annie's relief, there was no acknowledgment of their arrival.

They were greeted at the door by the Asp. It was almost as if he had been waiting for them all day. "Welcome home, Miss Farrell," he said taking her suitcase. Then taking Annie's bag, he nodded. "Miss Annie."

"Thank you," both girls responded.

As they walked into the house, the Asp said, "Mr. Warbucks requests you meet him in the office. Miss Annie, your tutor will be here in half an hour to make up the work you missed."

"How did she know I was gonna be here today?" Annie asked.

"She told us to call her whenever you returned."

"Oh," she shrugged, deciding it was best she didn't say how much she didn't feel like lessons today. There was only one thing she had planned for the afternoon…

"Sandy!" she cheered as her faithful mutt raced and jumped up, knocking her to the ground. Annie laughed as Sandy smothered her with welcome home kisses.

After watching the two reunite for a moment, Grace's smile then faded. "I guess I should go talk to Mr. Warbucks."

Looking up, Annie sympathized. "Good luck."

While Annie went back to playing with Sandy, and while the Asp took their luggage upstairs, Grace made her way to the office. Her heart was pounding. She really had no idea what to expect. Would he be up or down today? Without a doubt, he was going to be angry. The real question was what would the level of anger be? Grumbling, passive aggressive comments, and the cold shoulder? Or would it be another shouting match? She prayed it wouldn't be the latter. Nobody liked being reprimanded, but his roar could scare a deaf man.

Despite her slow pace, Grace felt she arrived at the office far too quickly. The door was shut which was unusual. Meetings were typically the only reason why it would be. Her hand rose and fell a few times as she debated whether or not to knock. Finally, she decided it wasn't possible to be in any more trouble than she already was, so she took a deep breath, put on a brave face, and opened the door.

Before she could greet him, he glanced up from his desk before looking back down at his work. "Welcome back, Miss Farrell."

In a small voice, she replied, "Thank you, sir."

A silence fell, and Grace struggled with what to say next — or wondered if she should speak at all. It was harder to read him while he avoided eye contact. A minute passed before she settled with saying, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," he said looking up once more. However he still didn't look directly into her eyes, rather the gaze was aimed at her forehead. "I have some calls I need you to make and I have some letters I need you to mail. Oh, and I also need you to interview a few people for a typing job. Two of the women are leaving and I need their positions filled right away. In the meantime, you will need to catch up on their work."

Grace was stunned. Not by the workload, but rather by the casualty it had been itemized to her. "Is that all?"

"Yes, here are the lists you will need," he handed her a notepad with the first few pages filled with ink.

The secretary stared at her boss before taking the paper he was holding out to her. Of all of the reactions she expected, this hadn't been one of them. Realizing the stare, she shook herself out of her daze and took the notebook. "I'll start now?"

"Yes," he answered, going back to his own work.

Why didn't she feel relieved? It seemed as though he was giving her a pass. She should've been running to the door with freedom. Her job was secure and she wasn't being punished. For whatever reason, she didn't run or even rush. Instead, she walked back to the door at a slow pace. And then she halted. Turning around, she found herself asking, "Aren't we going to discuss what happened?"

"I don't see the need," he answered.

"You don't?"

"No, do you?"

He regretted responding with a question when she answered, "Yes, I do."

Letting out a long sigh, he rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hands. He felt a headache coming on. "What exactly is there to talk about, Miss Farrell?"

"Well for starters, I abandoned work for nearly four days," she began as she approached the desk with caution. "And your last two statements to me mentioned a replacement and sending Annie back to the orphanage ." What was she doing? She was home free! Why remind him of it all when he wanted to move on? Yet, she knew that leaving this matter be would result with an elephant in the room.

"Naturally I gather she is here with you?"

"Yes, sir."

"I thought so."

"I cannot send her back to Miss Hannigan."

"Fine," he brushed off in hopes of a conclusion.

"Mr. Warbucks, believe me, I do not want to revisit the matter, but we can't just pretend nothing happened."

"And what, Miss Farrell, would the harm be in that solution?" he asked, leaning forward with a cynical curiosity.

"I can't speak for you, sir, but working with a matter such as this hanging over my head won't result in much productivity. I feel bad about what happened..." she trailed off, looking away.

After a few seconds of waiting for a response, he incited with a rolling gesture of his hand, "And?"

His tone implied that he was waiting for her to apologize. Knowing him, he probably believed he was innocent in every part of this. Even though the blame mostly fell on her, Oliver had things he needed to apologize for as well. Mustering up every ounce of courage she could find inside herself, she said, "I'm not sorry for anything I said the other day. I meant each word, though, I do apologize for the harsh way they may have come out."

"May have?" A glare slowly entered his eyes. All he wanted to do was forget this. He had been far too affected by the dispute and he didn't want to go back. Was this woman mad? Why was she picking another fight?

"The only thing I can take back is what I said about working for you. I love my job here, Mr. Warbucks. I don't want to give it up."

"By trying to move past this, I was giving you a second chance."

"You were ignoring it. That's not the same as moving past it."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Miss Farrell."

This was when it occurred to her she didn't know the answer herself. What did she want him to say? Apparently, the nap on the train hadn't been enough. She felt tired all of a sudden. Nonetheless, she knew she had to stick it out. Bringing up the topic again would be impossible. "I don't know," she said, sticking to the honest route.

"It seems to me that you want a repeat of what happened the other day."

Biting her tongue before a snide remark slipped through her lips, she replied, "That is not my intention. I just want to know where I stand, I suppose."

"You stand on thin ice."

"I figured."

"I expect you to stick to the agreement we had when Annie came to stay. There will be no exceptions. Do I make myself clear?"

With a serious nod, she agreed. "Yes, sir."

"And I expect you to work whenever I need."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Then there isn't much more to say other than I do not want this to happen again."

His threatening tone gave her a tremor. "I will do my best."

"I expect my employees to treat me with respect. If this had happened with anyone else, they'd be out on the streets. However, you are fortunate enough to have a long history without any episodes."

"Yes, sir... I understand."

"I also expect Annie to abide by the stricter rules without a fuss."

"Does that mean she can stay?"

"Yes, she can stay, but keep in mind that this is the second and last chance. I do not want you to be distracted during work. There are plenty of other staff members around to look after her."

"Yes, I'm sure they won't have a problem helping." She couldn't help the big smile that appeared on her face. "Thank you so much."

"Fine," he concluded with the threatening tone soothing. "Now, I need you to get to work."

"Yes, sir."

Grace exited the room quickly. She wasn't sure how well their talk had gone. By the end, she was far too overjoyed in hearing Annie didn't have to leave. Perhaps she should have spent more time on what she wanted to get out of the discussion rather than how he might react. Now that it was over, she realized that deep down, she wanted to tell him again how lonely she felt. Being away had been difficult in a different sense. She never realized just how close she was to the staff, and in a completely dysfunctional way, she felt close to Oliver as well. The closeness wasn't her attraction so much, it was his company in the room. Oh well... it didn't matter now. Anyways, she never would say those words to him again – they were far too personal. At least the argument hadn't been ignored. If she thought for a moment that ignorance would be the best way to carry on, she would have played along in a heartbeat. Why did she keep expecting so much from this man? What she wanted was a deep heart to heart conversation. She wanted to be open and honest with him without fearing his reaction. Didn't she know by now that Oliver Warbucks simply wasn't capable of the emotion she needed?

. . .

After Grace left, Oliver buried his face in his hands and groaned. He should have known she wasn't going to ignore everything. That was the problem with women: they never forgot a thing. Oh sure, he remembered the big things said such as him not having a heart, but she led on that she had each detail memorized and examined. He vaguely remembered her saying deep down he was a caring person? Or was it kind? Whatever it was, it was along those lines. He sighed. Maybe he remembered more than he'd like to admit. But still, nothing matched a woman's memory.

He didn't mean to speak so roughly to her. He didn't know how or why, only that it kept happening. This whole situation had him in a tizzy. He didn't know what he felt, or rather, what he would feel if he allowed himself. Why couldn't he just do one or the other? Why couldn't he let himself feel without uncontrollably holding it back and trying to convince himself he felt nothing? Reasons as these were why his first choice would always be not to feel at all. It was the much simpler and more familiar option. When he was alone, he was more capable of admitting that there were some budding emotions. A few of them he could even name. But as soon as someone else was in the room he froze. It was fear of letting someone in. Maybe that was why he was being so harsh towards Grace. If someone was going to find him out, it would be her.

"Mr. Warbucks?" Annie's voice sounded as she peeked through the door.

This little girl would be a close second on the subject of people trying to get inside his head. She was quite intuitive for a child, he thought. "What is it?"

Opening the door all the way, Annie started, "I don't mean to bother you Mr. Warbucks... I just wanted to know if Grace still has her job."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"I tried," she explained, "but she didn't say anything and went upstairs. I got kinda worried that you fired her."

Shrugging her off, he answered, "I don't know why she wouldn't respond. She has her job."

"Then you must be sending me back to the orphanage..."

"As a matter of fact, I am not."

Upon hearing this, Annie sighed in relief. Then, she began further interrogation. "Did you yell at her? Did you get real mad that she left?"

Displeased that Annie seemed to be aware of what happened (which shouldn't have surprised him), he replied, "Annie, I don't know what Miss Farrell has told you, but frankly this is none of your concern."

Now moving away from the door, Annie marched to Oliver's desk. "Why not? You fought because of me and I feel bad about it. I just wanna make sure Grace is okay. I didn't like seeing her so sad. She was scared that she was gonna have to find a new job to take care of me until my parents could. Once they came she would'a been so sad and lonely all by herself. I don't want you to fire her, Mr. Warbucks."

Something positive that Oliver could say about Annie was her dedication. No matter what, she was determined to get her way and she was fearless against him. He wasn't about to admit defeat yet though. "I told you she has her job. And keep in mind that you're only hearing one side of the story. I will have you know that this all started with Miss Farrell pushing the rules."

"I know that," she said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, she knows it's her fault."

"She does?"

"Yeah."

Oliver shook his head, "Then why did she just tell me she isn't sorry for anything she said?"

Annie shrugged, "I don't know, I wasn't here."

To this, he rolled his eyes.

"All I know, Mr. Warbucks, is that you should treat Grace good."

This conversation was getting more ridiculous by the minute. "Why?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Because you're never gonna be able to replace her."

"Is that so? Did Miss Farrell tell you to come here and say that? Was she not satisfied with what was said before she left? Did I not allow her to say anything?"

Annie took a step back in reaction to Oliver's rising temper. She had to be careful. "No," she answered. "I came in here all on my own. I just thought you should know how upset she was."

"What do you expect me to do with that information?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. "I just thought if you knew that yelling at her hurt her feelings that maybe you wouldn't be so sore anymore."

Oliver stood from his desk and walked over to Annie. He didn't crouch to her height. He remained tall to remind her who was in charge. "Annie, this isn't a child's tiff. What you're meddling with here is an adult confrontation. There are aspects of this that you are simply too young to understand."

Annie remained as tall as she could be herself and replied, "I know. I also know when my friends fight with each other, I need to remind them who they're fighting with. Like when Pepper rags on Molly for having a bad dream… I remind her that Molly is one of the youngest girls in the orphanage. You know, Pepper is a lot like you, Mr. Warbucks. She pretends not to care about anything and thinks she's tougher than nails."

Oliver let out a sardonic laugh. "What makes you think I'm pretending not to care? Like I said, Miss Farrell and I had a serious argument. I know you'd like to think you are mature enough to understand each and every detail, but you simply are not."

Annie was growing frustrated. How could she explain this to him? "I'm not trying to understand all of it. My point is that you're grumpy like Pepper, and you think that just because you're stronger than everyone else you have the right to boss people around and get everything you want. You think that you can yell at anybody who gets in your way – and you do. Grace is like Molly or especially like Tessie. Compared to you she's small and shy and scared. All she wants is to feel loved and wanted."

"Annie, you're comparing us to children." He huffed. "I am not convinced that Miss Farrell didn't send you in here. I don't see any way you would come up with such analogies on your own. Quite frankly, your comments are disrespectful and I won't stand to hear any more.""

"I had a lot of time to think."

He was done with this debate. Guiding her back with his hand, he led Annie to the door where he then hollered for Grace

"I'll leave you alone, Mr. Warbucks. Don't be mad at Grace."

He said nothing in response.

Annie continued, "If it makes you happy, she's gonna be mad at me for talking to you."

For the second time during the conversation, he rolled his eyes. Likely story, he thought.

She sighed and stared to walk down the hall. She hadn't gotten five feet when Grace came rushing up. "Yes, Mr. Warbucks?" she said out of breath from running. Eyeing Annie and her concerned expression, she grew worried.

"I believe this is yours," he pointed to the girl.

"I'm sorry, sir. Her tutor was just arriving as I was on my way here. She'll be preoccupied until dinner."

Without any acknowledgment to his secretary's statement, Oliver turned back into the office and slammed the door behind him.

With distress in her voice, Grace asked as they walked, "Sweetheart, what were you doing in there?"

Annie didn't answer, nor did she look at Grace.

"You really shouldn't bother him while he's working. I'm sorry I didn't reply to you earlier. I had a lot on my mind at the moment trying to process my conversation with Mr. Warbucks, which I know is no excuse. In the future please come to me… or anyone other than him."

After a long pause in the conversation, Annie confessed, "I told him that you were upset."

The woman grew pale. "You did?"

Annie nodded.

"Oh Annie..." she shook. "I appreciate your trying to help, but-"

"I know, I know, it's none of my business," she paraphrased Oliver's earlier comment.

"You didn't tell him... anything else... did you?"

"Don't worry," she answered. "I didn't."

"Thank you," Grace said with a sigh of relief.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I can't say I'm mad... I'm just worried."

"Why?"

"Because Mr. Warbucks didn't seem at all happy a moment ago."

"I know I shouldn't have talked to him, but I don't want to see you angry or sad anymore. When you ran upstairs earlier I thought he fired you. I thought maybe if I told him how bad you felt about fighting, maybe he'd take back anything he said."

Grace stopped their walking and kneeled down before Annie. "I appreciate your concern, I really do, but there isn't anything you can say that will change anything. Mr. Warbucks isn't going to care about how I reacted. I'm so sorry if you felt you had to be vigilant of my emotions and reactions this weekend. I'm sorry that you were thrown into the middle of this. I was upset earlier because this whole situation has got me feeling very confused and unsure of anything. I'll get over it though. Soon this entire fiasco will die down and things will be 'normal' again. In the meantime, I think it's best that the both of us stay out of Mr. Warbucks' way as much as we can. I also don't want you to feel as though you have to take care of me. Both of us are still new to our roles, but I promise we'll adjust."

Annie nodded, "Okay... I can do that."

"That'a girl," Grace forced herself to perk up as she hugged Annie and kissed her cheek. "I don't want this to worry you anymore, all right? I'm going to be fine, Mr. Warbucks will unwind, and you and I still have a roof over our heads," she winked. "Are we good?"

A small, but a genuine smile crossed Annie's face as she answered, "Yeah, we're good."


	11. A Fresh Start

Dinner was served at a later hour due to the time of Grace and Annie's arrival home. When it was served around 7 PM, Oliver, Grace, and Annie sat in an uncomfortable silence. Annie was afraid to speak beyond asking someone to please pass the bread. Grace wasn't sure of what to say herself. Oliver ate with the evening paper open. As far as Annie and Grace were aware, they were dead to him tonight. As a result, two girls gave each other uneasy glances off and on while they ate.

After dinner, Oliver told Grace she wouldn't be allowed to spend time with Annie before her bedtime until she was caught up with her work. She cooperated. No way was she was going to step on his toes anytime soon. Thankfully Annie understood. Besides, she'd been given a load of homework to do by tomorrow afternoon.

Much to Grace's dismay, a majority of tasks needed to be done in the office with Oliver. She had to make a schedule for interviews, which meant looking at both her and Oliver's schedules, and making phone calls to some of the interviewees at a late hour. The atmosphere in the room was heavy. Whenever Grace needed to ask a question, she was answered with a grumble. After a while, she stopped saying anything. If she had a question she'd take the time to figure out the answer herself.

Fortunately, she was allowed a break to tuck Annie in. Unfortunately, when she returned, he was the same grouch from a half hour before. Why she expected a swift change, she didn't know. In any way, she completed her tasks as fast as possible.

. . .

"I'm finished for the night, sir," Grace said as she stood in front of Oliver's desk. "The rest will have to wait until morning."

"Very well," he replied, uninterested.

She turned to go but then turned back after only moving a few feet. "I'd like to apologize again for whatever happened with Annie earlier. I hope you aren't too upset with her."

Looking up, he admitted, "I'm not thrilled with the fact she thought it was okay to speak to me as if she were my equal, but if I'm 'upset' at anyone, it's you."

The statement didn't surprise her, yet she asked, "How come?"

"Miss Farrell," he stood. "How could you tell her what happened? I find it quite inappropriate."

Furrowing her brow, she answered, "Well, it wasn't hard to figure out. Needless to say, I wasn't exactly in good spirits when we left."

"But did you need to tell her the fine details?" He almost sounded hurt.

"To be honest, sir, she gathered a majority of her information when she overheard me talking to my neighbor. I would have liked to have kept her from this as much as possible."

"Your neighbor?"

"Yes, we went to my father's home in Connecticut."

"Why were you talking to your neighbor about what happened?"

"My father wasn't around, so she, more or less, took us in. Seeing as I haven't visited in at least three years, she sensed something was up. I spoke with her in attempts not to burden Annie anymore. Obviously, my plan went awry."

Surrendering to her excuse, he sat back in his chair. "Very well. Just be sure Annie knows her place."

Those words stung Grace for she'd heard the same from Miss Hannigan. The girl couldn't cut a break... even if she did have a tendency to take matters into her own hands. Despite the great urge to make a retort, she simply nodded and went to the door.

"Were you really as upset as she said you were?" Oliver asked as she reached the door.

Stunned by the question, Grace looked back and replied. "Well, that depends... how upset did she say I was?"

Wondering why he spoke and where he was going, he answered, "She said you were 'so sad'."

A bright red tint colored the woman's cheeks as she looked away in embarrassment. "I might have overreacted..." Then growing defensive, she went on. "But I think she embellished a bit. I did my best to keep her out of this even after I knew she heard my conversation. Let the record show that there was more going on in my mind than just what happened here."

"Like what?"

"To be honest, Mr. Warbucks, I'd rather not discuss it."

"All right then," he shrugged.

Grace went to leave again, but once again stopped. This time she strode up to the desk and proposed, "Can tomorrow be a fresh start? I don't want there to be any ill feelings lingering between us. It won't make for good working energies. Is there anything else you want to say to me on the subject?"

There was plenty he wanted to say to her, but he wasn't ready to come out with any of it. "No, I have nothing more to say. I would like to move past this as well." He held out his hand.

Grace smiled and took his offered hand. Their handshake lasted longer than was appropriate. Realizing this, Grace pulled back and said, "Are you sure there isn't anything else you want to say?"

He began to speak, but he quickly changed his mind. "...Goodnight, Miss Farrell."

"Goodnight, Mr. Warbucks." For the final time that night, she went for the door, successfully leaving on this attempt. As with most of the events of that day, she wasn't sure what had just happened, but for the first time since she'd returned, she felt at ease. She was glad to have initiated a 'truce'. At least one weight was lifted from her shoulders. Now she could sleep tonight knowing that she wasn't going to wake up to another uncomfortable meal… she hoped.

. . .

Once again, when Grace left the room, she left Oliver too distracted to continue working. Remaining cool and casual wasn't as easy as he thought. Annie had given him quite a lot to think about earlier. He'd never admit it aloud, but he admired the girl's bravery in Grace's honor. It certainly said a lot about the woman. He'd known Annie was fond of Grace, but apparently, an emotional attachment wasn't one sided.

He was glad to agree to a fresh start despite his initial resign to be detached. He was learning that with people like Annie and Grace (especially as a team) there was no way to avoid the emotions. Both of them ran on what they felt. Then again, perhaps that's how most people lived. Not him – he'd been hurt too many times. If he didn't feel, there was no chance for pain. Perhaps that's why he was so bitter about the fight with Grace. He felt it. She'd never given him a reason to completely shut off to her seeing as she never challenged him, nor did she do anything against him. She was a beacon. When work grew busy, she was always there to lighten the load – and always without complaint. Even when work kept her up half the night, she showed up in the morning wide-eyed and ready. No matter what he asked her to do, she'd do it. It's no secret that she was his most valued employee. She had privileges no other secretary had been given. For example, the only time any of the other secretaries would dine with him was when he needed his schedule read in the morning or when work had to be brought to the table. That only lasted a few short months with Grace. Eventually, Oliver invited her to eat with him regularly. More time passed, and she had full reign of the staff. In all honesty, he didn't know a majority of the minor employee's names nowadays. Wow... he thought. Had he cared a bit more for Grace all this time? How had he never noticed it?

Come to think of it, he had specifically chosen Grace over several more qualified candidates. She appeared to be shy, but she stood strong in the interview. There was a quality to her that he liked. Maybe it was her work ethic? Unlike the other woman he interviewed with secretarial experience, she never once set any limits. He told her the hours she would work and the tasks she would perform, and her response was a cooperative nod. Hiring her was one of the best decisions of his career. He made more money than ever before with her assistance. At least, he did before the crash. That hadn't been her fault, though. Imagine how much he might have lost without her.

He felt a headache coming on again. He didn't have another night of contemplating his feelings towards Grace in him. As he thought, he wondered if all of these suspicions were due to the fact he'd only gotten a handful of sleep while Grace and Annie had been away. Now that matters were settled, maybe he would be able to rest. Just as Grace said, tomorrow was going to be a fresh start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter feels rushed and if their making up is short or not very believable. When I was writing this, I spent days on this period of the story and it felt like this part of the plot already dragged on too long (believe it or not, most of this section of the story was cut). Now in editing, I had trouble figuring out how to get to the next part of the story without getting trapped into a long drawn out scene... so again, I'm sorry if something is off! If you're able to name what, I would appreciate you letting me know. Fanfiction is where I get most of my writing feedback, which I keep in mind for regular 'non-fanfiction' projects, so please never be afraid to shoot me some constructive criticism :)


	12. Complications

A fresh start did wonders for the Warbucks household. Oliver, after a while, stopped trying to live up to his cold-hearted, uncaring image (but that's not to say he let himself become a jolly guy who took to caring about everything crossing his path). Grace stuck to her work schedule, and in the end was rewarded with extra time off now and then. Annie? She was happier than ever in her new home. Yes, she started calling the mansion her home. Lessons with her tutor were going well. It didn't take long to catch up to where the other kids would be in her grade.

When she wasn't studying, Annie kept busy with activities around the house until Grace was free from work. Evenings were their favorite time of day. Every Wednesday, they switched off between Broadway shows and movies. A few times, Annie was allowed to bring the other kids from the orphanage. Needless to say, Miss Hannigan wasn't too thrilled those nights. On a few rare occasions, Annie charmed Oliver into joining them. He put up a fight and complained about needing to get work done, but once he gave in, he always seemed to enjoy himself.

Occasional outings not included, Oliver and Grace became a bit friendlier with each other, though, neither of them used the precise term 'friends'. A number of times after dinner when Annie had a late lesson following, Oliver joined Grace for part of her break while she drank her tea and he his brandy. It started one night with the intention of discussing some work (of course), but it ended up morphing into casual small talk. This only happened every other week or so after, but Grace looked forward these handfuls of moments. It was nice to see Oliver take a break – especially when he chose to spend the time in her company. Oliver enjoyed it, too. Easy conversations were a good practice to keep. After all, not everyone of his colleagues or clients could manage to talk about work and nothing else (one of the many reasons why he was the richest man in the world). By the end of summer, a routine was formed, and everyone was content.

Now it was time for Annie to start school, so naturally, the routine was to be shaken. Grace wasn't too worried, though. Annie was excited to make new friends. Even though she saw her friends from the orphanage once a week at least, it wasn't the same as going over to a friend's house after school and vice versa. It got lonely around the house, even with all of the fun activities. She wasn't used to being on her own. Sure, the adults were around, but it wasn't the same. School would be great for her. She didn't mind the learning either. She saw it as another new opportunity. A couple of lessons here and there at the orphanage could never be called school. She was blessed to have even learned how to read and write, thanks to some of the older girls.

However, the nearer the date of her first day came, Grace noticed Annie looking worried. Countless times she tried to talk to her about it, but every time it was brought up, Annie would smile and say everything was fine. But without fail, the smile would soon fade and Grace would be back to questioning. She couldn't figure it out. All through August, she'd heard almost nothing other than the excitement for school. Now she had only a couple days of summer left, and she was so gloomy... So Grace changed her question.

"Annie, why are you so nervous about school all of a sudden?"

Annie looked up from her lunch. The two were dining by the fountain. Oliver hadn't joined them for the past few days as he was busy struggling to keep yet another factory from shutting down. In complete puzzlement, the girl answered, "I'm not nervous."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you know I'm real excited."

Grace sighed. "I haven't been so sure."

"Why?"

After swallowing a bite of her sandwich, the woman answered, "Because you've been so down this week. I figured it was school since you haven't mentioned it."

Annie looked away. "No, it's not school."

"Then what is it? I do wish you'd tell me," Grace said. When Annie failed to respond, she pushed again. "You can tell me anything, dear. It's not good to keep something to yourself when you're upset."

After a few more seconds of silence, Annie answered in a soft tone, "It's my parents."

Grace looked in confusion. Her parents? It had been at least a month since she'd last mentioned them. "What about them?"

Looking back, Annie said, "What if they came back for me already?"

"Miss Hannigan hasn't said anything."

"Exactly. She wouldn't want me to find my parents. What if they came for me and she didn't tell them where I was? I might never see them again because of her."

Grace's heart broke. She should have known. Annie had no reason to trust Miss Hannigan. Her parents had always been something Grace kept in mind at the beginning, but she couldn't help but faze them out as they adjusted. Again, she really didn't see the logic in their showing up now of all times – not if they hit hard times in the Roaring Twenties. Yet she knew that she had to believe in them with all her heart for Annie. It was her only hope in the world, and she wasn't going to be the one to step on it. Pulling the girl to her side, she said, "Sweetie, why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't like bringing them up to you. I don't want you to think I don't like you or that I don't want to live here," Annie answered.

"We've been over this before… I know how much you want to be with your parents."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I feel like if I'm not there myself I'll miss them. I don't want to go back, but I gotta. It's better I go now instead of after I start school. I had the best summer of my life here... do you think I can still come and visit sometimes?"

"Slow down, Annie." Grace said, surprised she was already saying her goodbyes. "Let's try and think of a plan before packing your bags. There has got to be some way to make sure she sends your parents our way."

"Like what?" Annie questioned with rare tears forming in her eyes.

"Well," she thought. "What about your friends? Can't they tell you if your parents came by?"

Annie shrugged, "I suppose... but it's no good if they don't see them."

Grace was silent as she thought of a solution. It was hard to think with this sudden fear of losing Annie when there was no need. Holding a napkin up to her little friend's eyes, she dried the fallen tears and said, "I promise, I'll figure something out."

* * *

Despite valiant efforts to the contrary, Grace was distracted when she returned to work after lunch, but somehow, she managed to force herself through the workload. Nonetheless, she couldn't manage a happy attitude through it.

"These papers need your signature, sir," Grace said with an edge to her voice.

Oliver looked up at her, a bit stunned. "Miss Farrell, is something bothering you?"

Acting much like Annie did outside, she shook her head and denied. "No, I'm fine."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I hardly believe that but whatever you say."

The secretary nodded and pushed the papers closer to her boss as a reminder that she still needed him to sign. Once that was done, she went back to work.

At dinner, Oliver figured out what was troubling Grace.

"Did you think of what to do about my parents, Grace?" Annie asked with a mouthful of food.

After correcting the girl's table manners, Grace answered, "Not yet, dear."

"What's this all about?" Oliver asked.

After looking to Annie for confirmation to tell the story, Grace explained. "Annie's worried that her parents came to collect her and that Miss Hannigan refused to tell them where she was."

Without thought, he asked in Annie's direction, "You don't like living here anymore?"

Guilt evident in her voice, she answered, "No sir, it's not that..."

"She just wants to see her parents." Grace finished.

"Well," he said in between bites, "let me know what you decided to do."

Some help, Grace thought. On this note, the three went back to their suppers, without much more conversation between them.

Grace thought for sure Oliver would be a bit more concerned about Annie. She proved to be a gain for him with the press. Not only did she soften his overall image, but her presence helped him keep his anger under control – most of the time. Meanwhile, Annie had no questions about Oliver's reaction. While she knew she did something to boost his image, she didn't think she had so much value. She tried to include him in as much as possible, but overall, Grace was why she was there. She hoped to have helped change Oliver in her time in his home, but it became clear he had little interest. At least he wasn't as grumpy as he was in the beginning. She wasn't so sure he would change anymore on his own – not unless Grace stepped in when she left. The thought of leaving made her sad. As she said to Grace and Oliver, she didn't want to leave, but right now she didn't see much other choice.

. . .

"Any luck thinking of what to do about Annie?" Oliver asked as he and Grace wrapped up work around 11 PM.

Irritated by his casual tone, she answered, "No, I haven't."

"It was just a question," he said.

Shaking her head, Grace sighed. "I'm sorry... It's a tricky situation to figure out. It's not just a matter of letting her go back to the orphanage or making her stay here. I promised I would figure out a way for her to stay and not worry about Miss Hannigan misleading her parents."

"If you ask me, they don't exist," he bluntly observed as he stood from his desk and headed for the hallway.

Trailing behind him, Grace said, "I don't think it's a matter of whether they exist or not. They must be somewhere – or must have been. I feel it's more a matter of are they able to take care of their daughter now."

"Perhaps," he replied.

Figuring he wasn't going to give the topic much more attention, they climbed the stairs and Grace turned in the direction of her room. "Goodnight, Mr. Warbucks."

Hearing the sad tone lingering in her voice, he halted. "Wait." She turned, and he went on. "Is there any way I can help you?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe some sleep will help me figure it out."

"If I come up with anything, I will let you know."

Grace smiled, "Thank you," and she silently took back her earlier thoughts and inward comments.

"You're welcome. Goodnight," he said, and they went their separate ways.

While Grace was busy admiring how Oliver showed concern for the situation, as well as panicking over the future for Annie, Oliver already began thinking up plans of action. He didn't really want to see Annie leave. He'd grown accustomed to her. Besides, who would be left to debate him on this silliest of topics? Their most recent one had been on the topic of movie stars. 'Who was best?' What else could be expected? Arguing was the best form of relating for Oliver. Plus, Annie didn't mind a good fight herself. The most important reason for keeping Annie at the mansion was, of course, for Grace. Watching them over the summer was delightful, and that wasn't a term he often used. A noticeable change occurred in both of them. If he could he see it, it had to be drastic. That was what he figured, anyway. It would be a shame to part them. Besides, aside from the issues back in July, work was running smoother than ever. Well, as smooth as The Depression would allow.

What to do didn't take much thinking. Before he had arrived to his bedroom, he thought of a solution.


	13. A Solution

"Miss Farrell, I know what we can do about Annie," Oliver said before any hellos the next morning.

Grace's eyes lit up as she took her seat at the breakfast table. "You do? What is it?"

"The answer is obvious: another bribe."

Her brow furrowed. "I thought you already did?"

"Yes, but that was, for the most part, for letting Annie stay here. I can pay her to send Annie's parents."

"I suppose..." she breathed. "Though, I don't think it will put Annie's mind to rest."

"How come?"

"Because the problem is that she doesn't trust her. Increased money won't do any good if it's already in her hand."

"No, no. What I mean is, I will offer the reward only if the people are found. She'll be sure to tell the truth then."

Once again, Grace's face lit up, and she jumped out of her chair. "Oh Mr. Warbucks, that's a marvelous idea!" Just the same as when Oliver initially agreed to take Annie, she almost hugged him. But again, she caught herself and placed an innocent hand on his arm instead. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Oliver chuckled before returning to his breakfast and paper. "I think I can guess."

As Grace retook her seat, Annie entered the room. Quick to notice their smiles, she said with a hint to her tone, "Good morning…"

Wasting no time, Grace began. "Oh Annie, guess what? Mr. Warbucks came up with a plan to assure Miss Hannigan will send your parents here!"

Annie exploded into a cheer. "Leapin' lizards, really?!" Then turning to Oliver, she asked with great enthusiasm, "What's your idea?"

Oliver answered, "Since that woman responds so well to money, I figure I'll 'reward' her should and only should your parents come for you."

Unable to contain her joy, Annie flung her arms around the billionaire and hugged him. Grace watched his expression with a close eye. He was taken aback and unsure of how to respond, but after a few seconds, he lightly patted the little girl's back until she let go.

. . .

After breakfast, Grace offered to take over what she could of Oliver's work so he could go straight to the orphanage. He didn't want to drop everything, but he figured he may as well get it over with. Though, Annie threw a curve ball at him and said that it was the day for her friends to visit. Grace joined in, saying that he may as well collect them early and save the trip after lunch. He was reluctant but agreed.

When Oliver arrived at the orphanage, he rang the bell, but there wasn't an answer. Strange, he thought. Surely someone was in the building. Just as he rang again and added an impatient knock, he heard a small, familiar voice from a second story window. "Hey mister, are you lookin' for Miss Hannigan?"

Looking up, he saw the littlest of Annie's friends. "Yes, I am... uh-" he stopped, unable to remember the little girl's name. Continuing anyways, he asked, "Where is she? I can't wait all day. I'm also here to get you and whoever else comes to Annie."

Joining Molly at the window, Kate chimed in. "Pepper got in trouble and she probably can't hear you in the cellar."

"The cellar?" he found himself asking aloud.

Kate nodded, "That's where she punishes kids when they've done somethin' real bad."

Oliver shook his head, and then asked, "Could one of you please let me in?" He was getting nervous with the crowd surrounding him and the car.

Kate and Molly shared a nervous look with each other a moment, unsure of what to do. After some consideration, Kate said, "Molly, go let him in. She'll go easier on you than she will me if she gets mad."

Much like Oliver earlier at the house, the little brunette reluctantly agreed and ran downstairs. Only a few seconds passed before the door swung open. Molly ran away before anyone could see it was her, though. Oliver strode past the cleaning girls – who stopped only long enough to glance at the familiar man – and went into Miss Hannigan's office where he intended to wait.

Had she known someone was waiting for her, Miss Hannigan never would have trudged into the room grumbling, "That rotten orphan better watch her mouth or this wood will turn to metal."

Oliver stood. "Excuse me?"

With a gasp, Miss Hannigan replied, "Oh! Mr. Warbucks, when did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago."

"W-Well I didn't k-know you were coming..." she stammered, hiding her paddle behind her back. "I-I would have tidied up a bit."

"No matter," he brushed off as he sat again. "I only intend to stay a minute."

"Fine, fine." She moved behind her desk, dropping the paddle at her feet as she sat. "Who let you in?"

"Not wanting to tempt a cruel and unnecessary punishment on any of the girls, he fibbed. "I let myself in."

 _Just like a billionaire,_ she thought. "Oh, well that's all right, I guess."

Not wanting to stay any longer than needed, he began. "Has there been any news on Annie's parents?"

The bitter woman scoffed, "Yeah, sure."

"Very well... I'm here to make a new deal with you."

With eyes now widened, she went straight to her worst fear. "Don't tell me you're going to adopt her."

"Absolutely not!" he said. "I'm simply here to offer you a, well, I'll call it a pledge, should they surface."

Eyes wider, this time in curiosity, she searched for clarification. "Pledge as in money?"

"Yes."

"How much are we talking here?"

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "What's your price?"

This was a loaded question. She had to think her answer through carefully. Even though there was no chance of Annie's parents coming to get her, she needed to know the amount was high. Yet, it couldn't be too high, or he wouldn't agree. She'd settled for a measly hundred bucks before, then another two hundred and fifty. While that was more than she had ever seen in her life, she knew that the richest man in the world could afford more. Cunningly, she decided to start at a high price – one he wouldn't agree to – and work her way down until he gave in. "Two hundred thousand dollars."

"Are you daft?" Oliver barked as he rose to his feet. "Giving a couple directions to a 5th Avenue address is not a job worth that figure."

"One hundred thousand."

Oliver cast a glare over the woman. He was well aware of this game. This entire conversation was becoming far more drawn out than it needed to be. Since he didn't believe that he'd ever be paying her for this 'courtesy', he settled by saying, "Fifty thousand dollars, and that is final."

"Deal," she said a bit too quickly. Then standing up herself, she shook his hand. He turned to leave, but she stopped him. "Hold it a second."

"What is it?"

"I want this in writing."

The witch was smarter than she appeared. Moving back to the desk, Oliver pulled out a pen and paper from his briefcase and wrote down the agreement. Again, what did it matter? The chances were as slim as slim could be. On the off chance that he would have to pay her though, he'd do so gracefully as it would be the mark of the last time he'd ever have to see the ghastly woman. Once he placed his signature, he said, "I'll be taking Annie's friends with me for their visit."

Through her teeth, Miss Hannigan said in remembrance, "Oh yeah, it's Saturday."

"Would you kindly go get the one of them out of the cellar?"

With fear in evident on her face, Miss Hannigan denied the statement. "There are no kids in the cellar. How dare you think such a thing?" In attempts to distract him, she said, "You may go upstairs and collect all the other br- brrrrrilliant little angels."

Not bothering with a response, he did what he was told, knowing well it was a ploy to get the child out of the cellar without being 'caught'. Surely enough, after he collected the familiar children and brought them to the door, there stood Miss Hannigan with one of the older girls who was still rubbing her behind. Even by his standards, that was a ruthless action on the matron's part. What trouble could the girl possibly get into?

* * *

Annie was given the rest of the day to play with her friends. Grace was still trying to figure out if the schedule would have to change when school began. Since the visits were on Saturdays, it shouldn't interrupt too much. Still, today called to be special.

The girls picnicked outside while Oliver and Grace ate in the office. While Grace managed to tackle most of her boss' duties while he was away, it meant neglecting her own. It hadn't been a plan she'd thought through carefully. Nonetheless, it was worth it. She couldn't express how thrilled she was that Annie was able to stay. The fact that Oliver was the one to think of it was even better. It took all she had at breakfast not to tease him about caring. It had to be care. If he didn't, he wouldn't have given the situation a second thought. She knew he liked Annie. The child knew the right ways to get under his skin. Instead of bugging him to the point of annoyance, she mastered getting to the point just before then, and would then reign back. It was almost as if she made it a game. Honestly, Grace enjoyed watching the two together. She could even see when Oliver realized he was pleased with her company and he would try to find some misery in it. Those inner battles were never quite won.

While they worked and ate, Grace had the same struggle in not mentioning anything about his help besides thank yous. A smile was permanently plastered on her face. On the other side of the room though, Oliver was preoccupied. Though he'd gathered the grim essence of the orphanage during his other visits, he didn't actually think the children were being hurt. After getting to know Annie, he couldn't imagine her friends would be much different. Sure, she was strong willed and could afford to learn a proper place from time to time, but a good verbal scolding would suffice. Then again, lots of parents believed in disciplining their children.

"Mr. Warbucks?" Grace said after a while. "Is something the matter?"

"Actually... there is something on my mind." He wasn't crazy that this could be considered opening up, but Grace might know more information.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked as she leaned on the edge of the desk.

Looking up at her, he asked, "What do you know about that orphanage?"

"That depends on what kind of facts you're looking for. I know where it is, I know when it was established, I know who runs it..."

"No, I mean what do you know about what goes on inside? Has Annie ever said anything?"

Before an answer, a question came out. "Why the sudden interest?"

Subduing a groan, he said, "Please just answer the question."

Standing up straight – forgetting that conversations didn't stay casual for long with him – she obeyed. "I know that those children are neglected. They miss many meals and are forced to clean the entire building without a break. When they get meals its nothing but merchant scraps mixed together into what Annie refers to as 'mush'. Instead of school they work at sewing machines. Ultimately, they are mistreated." After several seconds of silence, she added, "How does this relate to what has you so preoccupied? Did something happen while you were there?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Oliver stood, then aimlessly strolled around his desk. Grace turned wherever he walked, and he went on. "When I got there, the little one had to let me in because another one of the kids was being punished in the cellar."

Grace's eyes grew in shock (even though she had no reason to be surprised), "Punished how?"

"By a comment Miss Hannigan made before she realized I was sitting in her office, and by the kid's demeanor after, I think it's safe to say she was hit. And then she was left in the basement alone."

Grace shook her head in dismay. "Somebody has got to stop that woman. What on earth did the child do?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," he shrugged. "She didn't talk in the car."

"Who was it?"

Blanking on the names again, he stammered, "Uh... it was, um- one of the big ones."

"Kate? Pepper? Duffy?"

"Pepper rings a bell."

"Well," she sighed. "I know Pepper is the biggest trouble maker of the group, but I don't think even she is capable of doing anything that merits such a harsh punishment. What that woman does goes way beyond a spank or slap on the wrist."

"Do you think it happens often?" he wondered.

"Being completely honest... yes, sir, I do. I'm just going by stories from Annie and what I've seen."

"What did you see?"

"The day I got Annie... well, the story is a bit lengthy."

Going back to his chair, he sat and motioned for her to do the same. "Go on."

With a nod, she sat in her seat and began. "As soon as she let me into the building – or as soon as I mentioned I was there about an orphan – she started rambling on about how one of the children sneaked out in a laundry basket. When I asked her what she was talking about, she clammed up. Then when I was explaining my request, I saw Annie peek her head out from the closet. As soon as Miss Hannigan noticed her, she got up and shut the door on her. Annie poked out again and continued to charm me. Needless to say, it worked. When I requested to take her, the woman quite literally ripped her from my arms and said how she needed to learn her place. I gathered from there that Annie had been the one to run away. I didn't care that I was keeping her from further punishment. It wasn't hard to assume she ran away for a reason."

Much to Grace's surprise, Oliver started to chuckle. "I sent you for a well-behaved boy and you came back with a feisty little redheaded girl."

Guilt showing through a faint smile, she said, "Whoops."

Growing serious again, he asked, "Can't anything be done about this woman?"

Her smile grew a slight bit wider at his continued concern but answered in seriousness. "I'm afraid not. It's our word against hers. Besides, we'd all be in trouble if they found out Annie's here due to a bribe and not proper procedure."

"Very true," he sighed.

A moment or two passed, and then Grace heard herself say, "I've never seen you like this before."

"Like what?"

"You seem genuinely concerned about the children's well-being."

Bringing his gruffness to surface, he brushed her off. "I just don't want to see them hurt, that's all. I don't care enough to take them all in."

Grace smirked and rolled her eyes, having expected this sort of reaction. "Very well," she said as she stood again, and then got back to work.


	14. First Day of School

Monday came and it was time for Annie to start school. The excitement she displayed before the worries around her parents returned, and she nearly bounced off the walls that morning. Waking at the crack of dawn, Annie ran into Grace's room already dressed in her uniform and carrying her satchel. "Grace! It's time for school, wake up!" she called as she shook Grace's arm.

Instantly noticing that the room was still dark, Grace moaned, "Sweetheart, you still have a couple hours until you're supposed to be there."

"I know, but we still gotta eat breakfast, walk Sandy, triple check and make sure I got all my books and supplies, and we still gotta drive there and-"

Halting her chatter, Grace sat up. "Annie, Annie, slow down. We have plenty of time to do everything – which includes another hour of sleep."

"Aw, gee..."

Knowing well what those two words led to, Grace said with no particular emotion, "Yes?"

Shooting her friend a puppy dog look, the little girl replied, "It's just that it's my first day... I really wanted to spend one more morning with you since now I'll be gone seven hours every day... I'm gonna miss you so, so much."

Laughing at the over-dramatic tone, Grace hugged Annie and said, "You know something? You're really good at getting what you want."

With a cheeky grin, Annie giggled, "I know."

"It wouldn't surprise me if you became a lawyer someday."

Annie shrugged, "Now that I can go to school maybe I will."

Surrendering to the already lost battle, Grace swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Why don't you go play with Sandy outside while I get dressed? I'll be down in a few minutes and we can take him on an extra-long walk. Sound good?"

"Yes!" Not wanting to waste a single moment, Annie raced to fetch her dog.

. . .

Just after 7 AM, Oliver joined Annie and Grace whom, by no surprise, arrived at the breakfast table early. "Good morning, ladies," he greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. Warbucks," they replied in unison.

As he sat, he asked Annie, "Are you excited for school?"

"Oh boy, am I!" she answered with much enthusiasm.

"Well, you certainly seem wide awake."

Grace answered with tiredness evident in her voice, "She has been wide awake since at least 5 o'clock this morning."

Oliver chuckled, but sympathized.

"I'm gonna make lots of new friends and learn about everything in the world," Annie said. "I'm gonna sit at a desk and listen while the teachers talk."

"I thought kids hated school?"

"Pepper thinks I'm nuts for being excited – and Duffy too. They went to school before they came to the orphanage. But I think they miss it now. I can't imagine school is worse than sewing all day for Miss Hannigan."

Grace and Oliver shared a glance in remembrance of their discussion yesterday, but neither of them spoke.

Annie continued to chatter all through breakfast and straight through to when she and Grace were in the car on the way to school. At this point, Grace noticed for the first time today some apprehension shining through.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Annie sighed, "Yeah."

"Come on, what's the matter?"

Looking at Grace with nervous eyes, Annie wondered, "Well, I was just thinking… What if they don't wanna be friends with me 'cause I'm an orphan?"

"Sweetie, don't worry about it. You are one of the most charming people I know. Just remember that you've managed to win the heart of Oliver Warbucks," she said with a wink.

Annie smiled, but rolled her eyes. "Drake says Mr. Warbucks only tolerates me."

"Oh, you know how grumpy Drake can be himself sometimes. I think somewhere in between our statements lays the truth."

The car pulled up to the school, then The Asp got out of the vehicle and opened the back door for Annie and Grace.

"Do you need me to walk you in?" Grace asked and she fixed the collar of her little friend's blouse.

Shaking her head and standing up straight, Annie answered, "No, thank you. I can manage." Then giving Grace a bear-hug, she said, "You'll be here to pick me up at 3 PM, right?"

Hugging back, Grace nodded, "That's right." Planting a kiss on the girl's forehead, she let her go and tearfully watched her march into the building with her head held high.

"You have given Miss Annie a wonderful opportunity." The Asp said once the door shut behind the redhead.

Turning her attention to the bodyguard, Grace asked, "How so?"

"She never would have seen a school building had you not cared for her."

Grace smiled, humbled, "Thank you." She liked to think that she'd done well for Annie. She was smart, determined, strong-willed, filled with courage, and kind. A wonderful future was ahead of her, and it made Grace feel accomplished to have helped her on the journey.

Nonetheless, there was a bit of sadness watching Annie leave for a major portion of the day. A new schedule would take some getting used to. Lunchtime just wouldn't feel the same without the extra company. Oh well, she thought. After working through the meal a while, maybe Oliver would let her take that same hour off once Annie arrived home from school. Surely she'd have homework to do. Then again, she might be getting ahead of herself. The child hadn't been gone ten minutes and she was already planning their new routine. She needed to slow down and wait to see how work and after school time played out.

While she felt uneasy with these inevitable changes, she also felt a glimmer of excitement. There would be growth for not only Annie but for herself as well. She hadn't been away from Annie for any great amount of time since June. In no way was she complaining, but she discovered a lot of things about herself in that time. For once in a long while, she felt her life moving forward. Then there was her blooming friendship with Oliver... for now, she continued her resolve from a couple months prior to put any feelings relating to romance aside. Conversations were growing easier with Oliver, and she was getting to know a truer side of him. At least, she was starting to. The down to earth qualities she spent the past several years imagining weren't there, but what she saw was truer. He said some of what was on his mind, though he did it in a way where it couldn't be considered 'pouring his heart out'. There was an edge to him, but in comparison to the usual it was tame. For the most part, she learned to live with that edge, and she'd seen him at his worst. A bit of huffiness didn't faze her in the slightest.

Once more, she was getting ahead of herself. All she needed to do right was go home and start her first day with these fresh changes.


	15. All in Good Time

"Fifty thousand dollars..." Those words hadn't left Miss Hannigan's mind since they came out of Warbucks' mouth thirty hours before.

It wasn't fair! She was just promised a small fortune to call her own, and she knew there was no way it would ever be collected. Annie's parents died years ago in a fire. When they passed, the police somehow knew that their daughter was in the Hudson Street Orphanage and they off dropped whatever was left of their belongings. Did she ever bother to tell Annie? Of course not. She'd never hear the end of it. What did it matter, anyways? They probably never would have come back for her fire or no fire.

"Hey, Sis!"

Miss Hannigan looked up, grimacing due to a massive hangover. "Rooster?" she mumbled. Her little brother never failed to show up whenever she was feeling her lowest – and that wasn't a good thing. "Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Rooster's con-jobs never ended. Even as a boy he was the bully who took the other kids' lunches or pocket money. He would simply gamble or compete. How did he always win? Why, he cheated of course.

A blonde woman who stood arm in arm with Rooster answered for him, "They let him out early on account of his good behavior."

"Who are you?" Miss Hannigan asked though she knew the answer. Every time her brother came to 'visit', he was with a different woman. It seemed as though the next one was always dumber and trampier than the one before.

"Meet Lily St. Regis," Rooster introduced.

"I'm named from the hotel," Lily explained.

"Room service," Miss Hannigan said. Turning back to Rooster, she asked in a monotone, "What do you want?"

Skipping right to point, he answered, "Five bucks to tide me over."

"Get lost," she grumbled. This was another thing about Rooster: he didn't come around just to say 'hey'. He only came when he wanted money from her. Whether she refused or obliged, he never failed to walk away with whatever was in her purse. Why she would ever take an eye off of him when he was around, she never knew. What's more, she never scolded him for his past offenses. No wonder he was one of the greatest hustlers east of the Mississippi. Today, however, she was in no mood for his games.

Feigning hurt, he said, "Ouch… What's got you so peeved?"

"Oliver Warbucks."

"Oliver Warbucks?!" Lily screeched. "You know Oliver Warbucks the millionaire?"

" **Billionaire** ," Miss Hannigan corrected. "And yes, unfortunately, I do."

Both Rooster and Lily sat, ready to listen with their undivided attention.

Rolling her eyes, Miss Hannigan began. "The most rotten orphan in this joint has been staying with him since the beginning of summer. Yesterday he came in here and told me that if her parents could be found and sent to his house, he'd give me fifty grand."

"Fifty grand?!" Lily screeched once again.

"Well then, let's find that brat's parents!" Rooster crooned.

"Hold it – it ain't that simple. You see, her parents kicked the bucket years ago. That's fifty thousand dollars out the window."

An underhanded look entered Rooster's eyes, causing his sister to wonder aloud, "What're you thinking?"

"I'm thinkin' of a plan... we're getting that money."

Raising an eyebrow, Miss Hannigan questioned, " **We're**?"

"Face it, you ain't getting a dime from that old geezer without my help. I've got a scheme so great – and you can't do it without me."

"Lay it on me."

Draping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, he said, "All in good time. In the end, Lil and I will just need some info about the kid. You'll get your money, and then we'll split the dough three ways."

Giving him a cold stare, Miss Hannigan said, "I want half."

Lily shot up. "Half?!"

Rising as well, Miss Hannigan put her foot down. "Half or no deal!"

Thinking she was being clever, the blonde woman said, "Like the Rooster said, you can't get the moolah without us."

"What good are you if you don't get any information?"

"Ladies, please," Rooster stepped in. "…all right. Twenty-five grand for me and Lil, and twenty-five for you, Aggie."

With a firm handshake, the Hannigan siblings sealed the deal. Miss Hannigan was the slightest bit concerned as to what her brother was conjuring up in his mind. She half expected him to break into the home and hold Annie at ransom. While it would likely be the fastest attempt, there was great danger of getting caught. Rooster was too clever to take the risk. Besides, he wouldn't need to know anything about Annie if he only planned to kidnap her, which would mean no loot on her end… no need to mention as much to him.

"In a few days we are going to be rolling in dough. Hey, which brat are we snatching, anyhow?" Rooster asked.

"Annie," Miss Hannigan answered. "And wait a minute… A few days? I'm not so sure what you're up to, Roost, but if we go anywhere near 5th Avenue in the next few days, they're gonna be suspicious."

"Good thinking," Rooster complimented, but inwardly felt annoyed he hadn't thought of it first. Not to mention he wasn't thrilled with the idea of waiting... but for twenty-five thousand dollars, it would be worth it. "In that case, I hope the little princess enjoys the rest of her fairytale days," he said with a more than devious grin. "Because soon she's gonna meet the big, bad wolf."

They all laughed as Rooster took out three cigarettes from his pocket. Ah yes, the road to easy street was paved with dollar bills.

While the Hannigans and Lily were toasting their future fortunes, Grace was in the car on her way to retrieve Annie from school. Just as she suspected, the seven hours she'd been away had been long. Thank goodness Oliver had some sympathy for her preoccupation, but that may have been due to having his secretary back in the office through lunch time. Grace hoped that her distraction wouldn't last long in fear the incident that occurred in July would reoccur. Then again, all of them had grown in that short time. There was a better level of understanding now. Hopefully seeing Annie's smiling face and listening to her chatter on end about her first day would overpower any 'separation anxiety'.

Surely enough, Annie went mad relaying her day.

"Oh Grace, I love school! It was kinda hard to sit still, though. I guess I got used to doin' lessons at my own desk or at the dining table. But the chalkboard is much bigger in my classroom. There was so much room to write! I got used to my tutor's small one she brought with her when she came over. My teacher is really nice and I made friends with a couple kids."

"That's wonderful, Annie," Grace said with a smile. "I'm so happy to hear you had a great day."

"Do you think that Mr. Warbucks will wanna hear about it?" Annie asked.

Genuinely unsure of the answer, Grace shrugged. "He might. I'm sure over dinner there will be plenty of time to talk."

"Did you get a lot more work done with me not around?"

Unable to control a chuckle, Grace replied, "Honestly, no. I was too busy worrying about you and if you were enjoying your classes."

Annie laughed as well. "Don't worry, it's great there. Although, I'm not looking forward to this whole homework thing."

"How much do you have today?"

Opening her bag, she pulled out a single sheet of paper. "Just this. It's what we learned in arithmetic. My teacher said that we'll get more once we settle into the class."

Grace looked over the sheet. "I know you know all of these questions. It shouldn't take long. You can do it after you walk Sandy. I think he missed you the most," she winked.

"I missed him, too. I wish he could come with me."

"I don't think your teacher would appreciate a dog running around while she's trying to do her job."

Annie giggled, "Just like Mr. Warbucks."


	16. Request

Over the next several weeks, everybody in the Warbucks home got used to the new schedule. Once Grace grew accustomed to Annie's absence during the day, she got back to her old work focus. Oliver was pleased by this. He hadn't realized just how much business had slowed down until it picked up again. Annie made some new friends while continuing to maintain a strong bond with the other orphans. Some people fear routine, but it was precisely the structure Annie needed. Grace and Oliver were familiar with routine as well, so all around it left a positive energy in the house.

* * *

It was a Thursday evening during Grace's break time with Annie. Annie sat on the floor with a study book in front of her while Grace worked on a needlepoint project. Over the past few days, Annie waited for a good moment to ask for a big favor. Well, favor may not be the most fitting word, but for Annie, it met all of the requirements. Maybe it was procrastination from homework, or maybe it was a gut sense, but tonight she finally felt able to ask.

"My birthday is gonna be here soon…" she started. "I've never celebrated it before, and I was kinda wondering if I could have a birthday party? It doesn't need to be big. I really just want all my friends to come over and play. I don't need presents or nothin'."

Looking up, Grace replied, "Of course you can, dear! I was already counting on one."

"You were?"

"Absolutely."

"Oh boy!" Annie cheered.

"Is there anything else you'd like?"

"Gee, I don't know. I really was only thinkin' of a party."

Grace smiled. Even though Annie had lived at the mansion for months now, she still didn't have extravagant taste. "Well then, let's start thinking of what kind of party you would like."

"What do you mean?" Annie asked.

"Do you want any certain theme? What kind of activities and entertainment would you like? Who do you want to invite?"

Annie's mouth hung open. "Leapin' lizards… I thought a party was just a bunch'a people in the same room and eating food or somethin'."

"It can be if that's what you want, but if there is anything else you want as well, please don't be afraid to ask."

Annie grinned. Was she really going to have her own party? It's not something she ever imagined wanting. Not until this past month, at least. At the beginning of the school year, a girl in her class, Jenna, invited all the kids to her grandparents' house for a giant birthday celebration. Her family was among the few people around with money left. They weren't as wealthy as Mr. Warbucks, but Annie was still impressed. Even though she discovered at this party how much of a brat Jenna was, she had a wonderful time. Now was her chance to throw a party of her own.

Annie and Grace started planning right away. Grace listed several different themes and ideas, and Annie grew more and more excited with every thought. She then listed to Grace what kind of activities she and the other kids might like. In a short amount of time, Annie decided on a mixed theme – attempting to include something each of her friends would enjoy. Dinner would be set up like a tea party, something she knew one of her school friends, July, Duffy, and Molly would like. There would be games and races for Pepper, more friends from school, and herself. Finally, Grace agreed to have some animals and yard games for everyone else. Annie suspected Kate and Tessie would enjoy whatever animal Grace was able to find.

"Now," Grace said. "I'm sure it will be fine, but before we start sending out invitations, we're going to have to speak to Mr. Warbucks about this. He already agreed to a party, but this is turning out to be more extravagant than I think he envisioned."

"No problem!" Annie said with enthusiasm. "I'm on it."

Before Grace could even ask what she meant, the little girl leaped to her feet and dashed out of the room. "Annie!" she called as she stood. "Wait a minute, where are you going?"

As she predicted (and feared), her little friend ran straight into her boss' office.

"Hi, Mr. Warbucks!" Annie didn't realize until after her greeting that there were other people in the room with Oliver.

"Annie, I am in the middle of a meeting! You know you aren't supposed to be in here unless you're given permission or with Miss Farrell – especially without knocking."

Catching up, Grace stumbled into the room. "Annie, come back here right now," she scolded as she tried to catch her breath.

Annie clenched her teeth. "Oops, I'm sorry, Mr. Warbucks. I'm sorry to you two other misters as well."

"It's quite alright," one of the men assured in amusement.

Oliver looked to Grace and snapped, "Would you please get her out of here?"

"Yes, sir... I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"The three of us will discuss this once I'm through."

"It's almost my bedtime, Mr. Warbucks. I got a history test tomorrow."

"I hope you studied," he brushed off with his attention back on his colleagues.

"Come along," Grace said as she led Annie.

Once they were a good distance away from the office, Annie turned to Grace and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd be doing anything real important."

"I know you didn't," Grace replied in a calm, yet irritated voice. "We just have to keep his disposition in mind."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means we need to remember he has a short temper, and that more often than not he isn't cheerful and patient."

Annie sighed, "I don't think I should ask him tonight..."

Grace shook her head. "No, it probably wouldn't be a great idea."

"How late do you think his meeting is going to be?" Not that she minded staying up late (even with a test first thing in the morning).

"I'm not sure. In all honesty, I forgot he had one tonight. Actually, I thought it was tomorrow afternoon. He must have changed it without my knowing."

"Shouldn't you be with him then?"

Grace shrugged. "Nah, I'm not really needed with those men unless it's to take down a dictation or note, or to help stay organized."

By now they returned to the library. With a soft voice, Annie said, "Are you gonna punish me?"

"I think Mr. Warbucks is going to take care of that for me," she teased, but Annie didn't smile. It wasn't often Grace would get upset with her. For the most part, Annie was well behaved. Sure, sometimes she overstepped her bounds, but her lack of a proper upbringing made it hard to get angry. Oliver, on the other hand, had to be reminded of this. Grace, by nature, was patient, so she and Annie were a good match. The worst punishment she had to enforce was when Annie let Sandy into the pool during a swim lesson after being told not to. Even then, all she got was a stern scolding from Grace, a rant from Oliver, and her swimming privileges revoked for the remainder of the week. Grace hoped Oliver wouldn't be too harsh for this situation. After all, there were worse scenarios that could have taken place.

. . .

Oliver took about forty-five minutes before he found the two ladies in the library. Grace advised Annie to do some last minute studying beforehand. She obeyed, even though she had no interest at the moment. History was not her favorite subject. Meanwhile, Grace had gone back to her needlepoint.

"Good evening," he announced more than greeted.

Annie and Grace both stood, bidding him the same.

"Now would you kindly tell me what that fiasco in the office was?"

Annie looked down, and Grace corrected, "Fiasco might be a strong word... it was more of a disruption."

"Whatever," he brushed off in a huff. "I would like to know what was so important that you came barging in."

Looking up, Annie said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Warbucks. I mean it, I didn't know you had people over."

"You know that even if I wasn't having a meeting you shouldn't barge in."

"I know... I just got really excited and I didn't think..." she said.

"Excited about what?"

Stepping in, Grace answered, "We were talking about her birthday."

Wanting to deal with Annie himself, he turned his attention away from his secretary. "What about it?"

"I just wanted to know if I could have a party."

Now turning to Grace again, Oliver said, "I already told you she could."

"I know you did, sir," she nodded. "But I wasn't sure if you'd approve of everything idea we came up with. I wanted to run it by you before giving a definite yes."

"I got too excited to wait. I'm real sorry, Mr. Warbucks."

"Well, I don't know what you two have planned, but I feel as though I shouldn't agree to it. That wouldn't be much punishment for what happened, would it?"

"Sir, does she really need to be punished?" Grace said as she stood behind Annie. "It honestly was an accident. I could have been clearer as to what I meant when I said we needed to ask you. She's been sitting here doing extra homework past her bedtime, isn't that enough? She's never celebrated her birthday before…" She wasn't sure guilt would work on him, but it was worth a shot.

Rolling his eyes, he caved. "Fine, fine."

With puppy dog eyes, Annie clarified, "So I can have the party we were talking about?"

"Run the plans by me tomorrow at dinner, and we'll discuss it."

"Thank you, Mr. Warbucks!" Annie cheered.

Ignoring her excitement, Oliver grumbled, "Goodnight," and retired to his suite.

* * *

"When can we start sending out the invitations?" Annie called from the bathroom as she brushed her teeth.

Grace replied as she set Annie's clothes out for the morning, "Dear, don't speak with a toothbrush and toothpaste in your mouth."

The little girl let out a soft groan and she finished brushing. When she was done and back in her bedroom, she repeated her question. "When can we send out invitations?"

"First, we need to talk it over with Mr. Warbucks."

"Do you think he'll say yes?"

Grace shrugged, "I don't see why not. Perhaps you should turn on your charm, though. Just in case." She winked.

As she climbed into bed, Annie replied, "I'll work on my speech while I sleep."

With a laugh, the woman nodded. "Sounds like a good plan." She planted a kiss on her little friend's forehead and then made her way to the door. "Sleep well."

"You too," Annie yawned.

. . .

Grace went back to her room as she processed the evening. Thankfully, for once, the trouble was cleared up right away instead of left to linger. With it resolved, her mind traveled back to more pleasant thoughts of Annie's party. She was probably just as excited as Annie. The thought of a child never celebrating their birthday was unimaginable. How she hoped Oliver would cooperate. Events from the evening aside, she really didn't see why he'd have an issue with what was planned. Grace smiled at this thought. A few months ago, Oliver would have been unapproachable after the 'fiasco', as he called it. While he was displeased now, it was nothing compared to what could have been.

Now she sighed. Thinking of how much change occurred in Oliver sometimes made it hard to stick to her resolve from the summer. For the most part, she felt as though she was getting a grip on her feelings for him. They were still there, but they weren't taking over as they had upon Annie's arrival. She worked hard trying to view him in a more professional light – and it wasn't easy. The feelings were strange. On one hand, he was very much her boss in her mind. On the other, she viewed him as a good friend whom she felt most comfortable with. There was no good reason for this, she supposed, even with the increased time they spent together aside from work.

Whether they were real friends or not, she knew, ultimately, there was little chance for their relationship to grow past where it is now. She knew that she had to start pushing herself to go out with other men. She'd been using Annie as an excuse to book up her evenings, but after dinner, she'd either be reading, listening to the radio, working on projects, or playing with Sandy. Sometimes she caught herself thinking she would wait a few years until Annie was older, but when these thoughts hit, so did reality. Now in her thirties, her chances to find a man were slim. For all intents and purposes, time had passed her by. When taking a job with Oliver Warbucks, she planned to quit no later than five years into the job. She wanted a family, but she also wanted to experience work before settling down. Somehow five years turned into ten, and now it was too late. Had she really thought all that time that she would end up with Oliver? Was that why she stayed? Did she figure a family would take care of itself? True, she did have Annie now, and she considered her family, but as long as there was the possibility of her real parents out there, it would never be the same. Fortunately, her position allowed her to be acquainted with a few men through work, albeit, they were a mix of widows and divorcees. She convinced herself that any romance didn't need to be a first time on both ends, but deep down she had feelings of regret for not setting out to start a one sooner. Maybe she'd be one of the lucky ones. It was worth a shot, wasn't it?

Perhaps the most important thing she needed to figure out was why she clung onto Oliver in the first place. It didn't make sense. He never gave her any major reason for affection. He was boisterous, oblivious, demanding, and downright rude sometimes. Was he an excuse to keep working? She really did love her job… Maybe she used feelings for him as an excuse to stay – as though he were some sort of loophole. So, did this mean she never had real feelings for Oliver to begin with? Would she have even given him a glance in any other situation? She felt a headache coming on, as these questions did not have answers.

How did her thoughts spiral so much? First things first: she needed to focus on Annie's party. Once that was underway, she could return her thoughts to her social life and potential family. Secretly, she hoped party plans would allow her to put off the latter for a little while longer…

. . .

Once again, Annie got the best of Oliver. When he went looking for her, he fully intended to put the child in her place. It must have been Grace's staring him down that weakened him. He knew he couldn't deny her a birthday celebration, but he figured some punishment was in order. What did this teach her? All right, so maybe Grace was right when she said it was an accident, but it was an accident that came from Annie feeling like she had a run of the house. This was why he never wanted children. He didn't have the faintest clue as to how to raise them, and at his age, he didn't want to start learning.

He'd tried to be the enemy, but it was losing battle. With every growing week, he found himself almost looking forward to dinner so he could hear about whatever happened at school or with her friends. Yet at the same time, she also could irritate him to no end. How was it possible? He'd always assumed that you either loved or hated a person with no in between. Annie was changing everything. Was it for the better? He didn't know. It was possible… The house seemed to run much more pleasantly despite quite a few distractions she had brought on.

He was happy to have Grace back without distraction through the morning and early afternoon. Aside from her work, he missed her. Or, he missed having someone to eat lunch with. Sure, he could have sat with her and Annie, but he didn't he want to make it seem like he wanted to spend extra time with them. Though he really did enjoy the times he and Grace chatted over drinks. He was starting to learn a bit more about her. Not so much in the sense of her life story, but rather her casual personality. These conversations were the only time she appeared relaxed around him.

He knew part of why he didn't push to scold Annie any further was so Grace wouldn't be upset with him. Lately, he'd been noticing Grace more than ever before. He wasn't sure what brought this on so sudden. Yes, he'd given the topic thought when she was away in Connecticut, but afterward, he went back to being oblivious outside the office. Over the past few weeks, he'd catch himself just watching her as she worked, completely lost in thought. Were those thoughts all about her? Not particularly, but they started on her. He didn't know where to turn. It all became confusion, and maybe an outsider's opinion would set him straight. He couldn't talk to anyone in the house due to the fact Grace and/or Annie would catch wind. As for friends, the only people he could consider were colleagues. Even then, telling them was risky. Not in the way of it getting to Grace or Annie, but the sound of it could be easily misconstrued. His thoughts could be mistaken as scandalous. He was her workaholic boss, and she was his loyal secretary. These men were always looking for some good gossip to bring home to their wives. They wouldn't understand the fine details of the situation. Then again, he didn't fully understand them himself, but at least he knew that there was, in fact, no present scandal. Without a doubt, he would be accused of having an affair with Grace after his words were twisted some amount of times. If anything were to ever happen between him and Grace, it would only be if they were both making a commitment. This was exactly why he wasn't acting on any of these considerations. He couldn't promise a long future right now, and he refused to take advantage of the woman in any way. Not that she'd accept him... at his age he was supposed to be re-marrying, not marrying for the first time. Grace was still fairly young. No, she wasn't in her 20s anymore, but you wouldn't know it the instant you looked at her. She must still have chances with other men. Alas, these details didn't matter as the likelihood of a romantic relationship between them was slim. If Grace ever came to him saying she shared his (possible) feelings, he wouldn't argue. In the meantime, he would let anything evolve naturally.


	17. Surprise

Party planning resumed first thing the next morning. Grace's day began with Annie pulling open the curtains (usually Annette's job), and handing her a list of ideas.

"I couldn't sleep," she said. "I kept waking up thinking about the party."

Blurry eyed, but unfazed by a sunny 5:30 AM wake-up call, she said with a smile, "I'm glad you're so excited."

"Boy, am I ever!"

Through the morning routine, Annie chattered on without rest about themes, games, guests, food – you name it. When breakfast came around, though, Grace stepped in before anything was mentioned in front of Oliver. He told Annie to mention it at dinner. Annie understood what Grace meant when she explained why they had to abide by the specific time, but it was agonizing to keep still and hushed. A couple times, Oliver looked up and made comment of the little girl's fidgeting. Annie remained strong and said she was just nervous about her upcoming test. By now, the billionaire was aware enough of Annie's mannerisms to know this was no form of anxiety. Actually, he wasn't sure if he'd ever noticed her with that sort of preoccupation. Not giving the topic more thought, he went back to breakfast without further mention. It could be assumed she was looking forward to her party anyways as Grace had a notepad with a list of Annie's friends left open in front of her.

As soon as Annie returned home from school, she rushed to her room, bypassing her usual afternoon snack, to do her homework. Once she and Grace got an official approval, she didn't want anything interrupting further planning. Grace was amused with Annie's dedication, while Oliver was thankful because this meant Annie would keep herself occupied until dinner, leaving Grace open for filing.

As Grace anticipated, when dinner came and the party discussion was open, Oliver gave his approval. Also as expected, Annie began listing off her brand new ideas in an instant. The woman hoped she'd be able to meet every one of her friend's expectations. With these plans, was thankful the topic was brought up sooner than later. This gave her a good couple weeks to make the preparations. In the back of her mind, she was also thrilled to have a good couple weeks of distractions before her mind had to return to the topics from the night before.

To her dismay, most of the party planning was complete before the end of the next week, leaving her a little over one more week until it picked up again. Perhaps her mind would have stayed off the subject of dating had it not been for one of Oliver's colleagues, Herman Reilley, coming to the house the next Monday.

Herman was an older man, but a few years younger than Oliver. Having married twice (twice widowed), he never appeared to date anyone for more than a couple months at a time. Had it not been for previous flirtations years before, Grace wouldn't have thought much about him being a safe way to ease into this estranged territory.

As several of men in his situation, Herman was smitten with younger women. Maybe, by some miracle, he still qualified Grace as younger. However, she had noticed him with a couple of woman older than herself in the paper or hearing so through conversation. It was worth a shot, she decided. Although, she wasn't going to be obvious putting herself out there. She kept this in mind, though, deep down, she didn't expect she'd need to.

And she was right. Whether he expected any reaction or not, he paid attention to Grace. Having made eye contact several times, Grace forced herself to drum up a conversation with him once Oliver's meeting was dismissed. By the end of their (relatively) brief chat, they agreed to dinner the next evening. When he left, Grace started going into a panic. What was she thinking? She hadn't counted on making plans until she talked it over with Annie. Surely her opinion needed to be heard. While she knew Annie would likely object to the thought when she was still set on seeing her with Oliver, she wanted to at least take the time attempting to explain the situation. Her second worry was Oliver. While she technically had time off starting at super, sometimes before (like today, for example), he wouldn't be pleased by the short notice, especially since this would leave him alone with Annie – something he seemed to avoid if possible. How was he going to react? Well, at least she didn't have to worry about what his emotional reaction might be…

* * *

"Annie…" Grace started that afternoon as they sat in the yard. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Noticing the more serious tone, Annie asked, "What is it?"

Knowing well she was going to make this harder than needed by beating around the bush, she went straight to her point. "I have a… date, I suppose it is, set for tomorrow evening."

"With Mr. Warbucks?" Annie asked with great hope.

"No," she corrected, "With a man named Herman Reilley."

Annie cringed. What an unpleasant name, she thought. "Who's he?"

"He's someone Oliver knows. We were talking this afternoon, and he asked me to dinner. It will only be for a couple of hours. I'll be home before you go to bed."

"Grace, no! You can't go out tomorrow!"

"Why not?" Grace questioned, a bit stunned.

"What happened to Mr. Warbucks?"

With a sympathetic look, Grace took the girl's hand. "Annie dear, I know you've wished to see me and him together… but it's time to accept the fact that it's just not in the plan of our lives. If something were to happen between us, it would have by now. I'm not saying that I'm going to run and marry Herman after only one date, but I need to start getting out there more before it's too late. I'm already pressing my luck as it is. Please understand. "

Avoiding eye contact, Annie grumbled, "I understand... but what about my homework? Who's going to help me? And party planning, we only have a week left, you know. And dinner… Mr. Warbucks isn't gonna be happy about eating alone with me."

"You hardly ever need me for your studies, and if you do, I can help you right after school or right before bed. We don't have any more planning to do for a few days, we'll start the set up then. As for Mr. Warbucks… well, I intend to tell him tonight to give him some notice. It won't be so bad. You end up talking to him quite a bit, anyways."

"I guess," Annie shrugged, "but it won't be the same."

Moving her hand to Annie's cheek, Grace said, "I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry this is upsetting you. It wasn't my intention. On the contrary. Just think of how things could be if I did get married. It'd be a whole new adventure."

This was one adventure Annie wasn't interested in. Nonetheless, it seemed important to Grace, and she didn't want to be a hassle. "It's okay." Then standing from the lawn chair, the little girl turned toward the house, signaling Sandy to follow. "I think I'm gonna go up to my room and read for a little bit… can I?"

"Of course you may," Grace smiled, though a certain sadness and guilt showed through. "We can talk more about this later on if you need."

Half turning back, Annie nodded and then continued into the house.

Grace sat back and watched until she disappeared through the doors. While this was the reaction she anticipated, she still hated to see her upset.

Upset wasn't the right word for how Annie was feeling, rather, unsettled. She didn't want Grace to marry some strange guy she never met. How could she think of wanting to date someone other than Mr. Warbucks? She spent all this time waiting for him, and for what? She wasn't buying this for a single minute. Was Grace up to something? If so, what? This didn't seem like her at all…

What if this guy didn't want a kid who he wasn't related to staying with him and Grace if they married? It took long enough trying to get Oliver to accept her, she didn't want to go through it again. Since she didn't know how long her parents would take to collect her, she had to make sure she was included in the future. It didn't seem fair. It took a while to adjust to the idea of living away from the orphanage with people who weren't her parents. Sure, it was better than being back with Miss Hannigan and trying to run away, but the mansion was still an unfamiliar place. As rotten as it may be, the orphanage was her first home.

Waiting for her parents grew harder, in a way, once she moved to 5th Avenue. She knew when her parents returned, they wouldn't bring her to a big home with butlers and maids. Their house would be tiny and creaky. It wasn't that she would particularly miss the luxuries, but it was another adjustment she'd have to make. Who knew change was so difficult? Another issue would be leaving Grace, and Oliver, too. Aside from her orphan sisters, they were the closest thing to family she ever had. It was hard to imagine leaving them – Grace especially.

She slumped against one of the pillars in the main hall. Taking Sandy in her arms and snuggling him close, she went back to some of her thoughts from a few months before on the train home from Connecticut. It seemed so obvious then for Grace to marry Oliver. How strange a slight change could make it seem impossible… While any family was better than none, she grew content with these specific two members. All along, she thought Grace was the more cooperative with her silent plan. Her work was certainly cut out for her now.

It was time to head to Oliver. If she thought for a minute Grace wouldn't be angry, she'd tell him the plain truth of how she felt. However, seeing as she'd likely be chased around the house for spilling the secret, she'd have to be creative. Fortunately, she knew just how to start.

Standing up from the marble floor, she made a dash to her bedroom. There, she pulled a blank sheet of paper and a pencil. First, she wrote a quick note, and then strategically folded the sheet into an airplane. Without wasting another minute, she scurried out of her room and downstairs to Oliver's office. Oh how much easier it'd be if she could just walk in like a normal person, she thought.

To her relief, the door wasn't shut. When it was shut, it was a sure sign that he didn't want to and wouldn't be disturbed. Sticking her hand around the doorframe, she gave the plane a good fling. With great disappointment, it didn't land anywhere near him or his desk. Nevertheless, it got his attention.

"What the devil...?" he reacted, jumping the slightest bit. He got up from his desk and walked over to the plant where the paper landed. Picking it up, he read aloud, "May I please come in?" He rolled his eyes, knowing well who was hiding on the side. "Yes, you may, Annie."

"I didn't know how else to ask," she said as she entered the room.

"I thought you were outside with Miss Farrell," he said as he returned to his desk.

Sitting in Grace's usual chair in the front, Annie sighed, "Yeah, I was."

"Why aren't you now?"

"Well… it's a long story."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I haven't any time for long stories."

"But it's important, Mr. Warbucks."

"Why don't you discuss whatever it is with Miss Farrell?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's about her."

Oliver's demeanor changed in an instant. "She's all right, isn't she?"

"Oh yes, she's fine. I think, anyway."

"What's the matter?"

"She told me that she's got a date tomorrow night," Annie said with a sad expression.

His eyes growing wide, he looked straight at the little girl, searching for some sign of a joke. "She has a date... with a man?"

"She said his name was Herman something."

"Are you talking about Herman Reilley?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"My colleague, Herman Reilley?"

"I guess so. She said that you knew him."

Annie watched as Oliver went back to his seat. He didn't say anything, so Annie waited a short time until he did.

About a minute passed in silence, and then Annie decided to speak again. "I don't want her to go Mr. Warbucks. How do I stop the date from happening?"

"Why are you asking me? You'll have more say in the matter than I. What Miss Farrell does with her personal time is her business... Wait a minute, when did you say this date is?"

"Tomorrow," she answered.

"She can't go, she's working."

Annie shook her head. "No, she isn't. It's a dinner date. She has that time off."

"Damn," he grumbled.

The entire time, Annie preyed on Oliver's reactions. She then probed deeper. "Are you jealous?"

Pulling back, he denied, "Jealous? Absolutely not! I just don't think it's a good idea to get involved with someone she works with."

"I thought you worked with him, not her."

"I do, but she works with him, too… sort off. She's at least around me when I'm working with him."

"Oh. Well, I don't think it's so bad if she dates someone she works with."

"You'll grow up someday and realize what an ignorant statement that is. Now, hold on, I thought you didn't want her to go out with this man?"

"I don't," she said. "I mean, if she wanted to date someone **else** she worked with, that would be okay."

Having a hunch the emphasis was directed at him, he turned his head to give her a slight glare. "I think the bigger question is, why don't you want her to see Herman? I would think you'd be happy for her."

"I'm not, not happy," she sighed. "It's a long story, but, I suppose you don't wanna hear it. I've taken up enough of your time. Thanks for letting me come in, Mr. Warbucks. I'll see you at dinner." Annie held her head low, walking in a slow, solemn pace, and looking not so subtly to the side to see if Oliver was watching.

He rolled his eyes. Then with a glance at the clock, he saw dinner wasn't far off. Moving his telegraph aside, he said, "There's not enough time to start a project before dinner. Would you like to talk about it?"

Now more than ever, Annie saw what Grace pointed out in the past about Oliver running hot and cold. Seeing how his present state could work to her benefit, she decided to carry on her pitiful performance. "I just thought that you and her were gonna get married someday... Since you've known each other so long and live in the same house and work together. It makes sense. I thought the three of us were gonna become a family... it's all I've ever wanted. I know I won't be here forever, but while I am, I want us three to be together. When I leave, Grace is gonna miss me a whole lot. She'll need you to make her feel better."

Oliver looked at her with a cold stare, though inside, he was going mad looking for a way to process and respond to this. Why did he humor her? This kind of situation was what he was trying to avoid with Annie. A family? What an absurd notion. He didn't have time the time. What did he know about children? What worked so beautifully about this set up was that Grace was the one to care for the child ninety-five percent of the time, while the other five percent could be used by him on his own will. Then again, that was the women's role. At least, it was more often than not. Nonetheless, Annie appeared to have a different vision.

Why was he involved? Annie knew Grace was the one in charge of her – at least when a matter like this arose. The fact he was part of the topic didn't matter. It wasn't his place. He repeated this in his mind, yet, he felt he needed to say something. As for her wanting the three of them to be a family, he had no choice other than to set her straight. Well versed with children or not, he knew it wasn't right to let her go on believing something that was not going to happen. "I don't know how to put this lightly, Annie, but Miss Farrell and I are nowhere near marriage. It's best for all of us if you let the idea go. I see this turning into some kind of disaster. You're best off putting your energy toward getting to know whichever man she chooses to acquaint herself with."

"Then why did you look so nervous when I told you she had a date?"

On his toes, he answered, "I was surprised. To my knowledge, she's never gone out while she's worked here."

"Did ya ever think there might be a reason behind that?" she hinted.

"What kind of reason?"

Shrugging in an overzealous manner, she said with a high-pitched voice, "I don't know."

"Is there something more here I should know about?" Oliver asked.

"Nope."

Not wanting to continue this back and forth, he concluded, "Whatever the reason or truth may be, it's none of my business. Perhaps things will work out with Herman, and he can be the family want."

"He's a stranger. I already know you, and we're already sorta like a family."

"Oh really?" he scoffed as he tried diverting his attention to his planner.

"Yeah, think about it. Grace and me live in your house, we always eat together, you work so we have food and nice things, and even though you pretend not to, I know ya like me." She finished with a smirk.

Through the side of his eye, he saw her eyebrows raised. To this, he couldn't help but grin himself. "I will admit, I've grown accustomed to having you here."

"Don't ya think you could grow accustomed to being married to Grace, too?"

"Annie, please. This discussion is highly inappropriate. There is nothing between Miss Farrell and me, and that is final. Do you understand?"

Annie opened her mouth to rebut, but she heard Grace call from the top of the stairs. "Annie!"

Leaping up from her chair, she ran to the office door, saying, "We can finish talking later Mr. Warbucks, see you at dinner!"

Once she was gone, Oliver knew that the remaining time before they ate would be spent trying to find a way to keep Grace at home. Somehow, everything that was said ignited all past thoughts of something more toward the woman. Herman Reilly? Him of all people? He didn't know why he was so worried. Herman wasn't one who held onto women for very long. He wondered why Grace would choose him, knowing well of this pattern. If only he had the guts to speak with her. As for himself, he needed to take things slowly, as he resolved before. What Annie proposed was the complete opposite. Where did she get these ideas? All he knew of now was that he'd need to avoid her for the rest of the evening. Without a doubt in his mind, she meant it when she said they would finish their conversation at a later time. While he'd have to eventually, he wanted some time to think of some half-decent responses. The kid was good. If he wasn't careful, she'd be onto him in an instant.


	18. Personal Business

"I'm sorry Mr. Warbucks for disturbing you while you worked..." Annie said as they all sat for dinner.

With a glance at his secretary, who had an apologetic look on her face, he said, "It's all right. She asked permission – cleverly, I might add."

Annie smiled, feeling a little better after Grace's stern lecture.

As Oliver took a bite of food, he silently cursed the fact he couldn't pretend he didn't know about Grace's plans. While it wasn't clear if she was aware of the reason for Annie's visit, by the blush in her cheeks, he could only suspect as much. Overall, it didn't matter. Annie wasn't the only clever brain in the house.

"So, I hear you have a date tomorrow night?" he said.

Grace looked away as she placed a napkin on her lap. "Yes, sir, I do." Why was her social life such call for attention?

"That's a shame. I had been hoping we could all go out for a movie."

"You were?" Grace asked before a pause and then continued. "What's the occasion?"

He shrugged as he picked up his fork again. "Just for fun. It's been awhile since I've joined you two for an outing."

Annie grinned, cheering a silent victory as her plan appeared to be working. Noticing Grace wasn't paying much attention, Annie nudged her leg with her foot underneath the table. When the woman looked up, Annie tried giving her a glance, as though to say she was foolish to pass up this offer.

But Grace didn't bite. "I'm sorry, perhaps we can go some other time. Better yet, why don't you and Annie go yourselves? You don't need me to sit at the theater."

Oliver froze. Maybe he hadn't thought this plan through well. If he continued to talk her out of going, it would look as though he didn't want her to go. He didn't, of course, but he couldn't explain that to her (and Annie).

In tune to both adults' present manner, Annie saw Oliver slip into defeat, so she took charge. "Grace," she said. "Can't you move your date instead? Mr. Warbucks is so busy. Who knows the next time he can come with us?"

Feeling pressured by everyone around her (Drake, Mrs. Pugh, and a couple of the other servants found themselves watching from the sidelines in fascination), Grace snapped. "We will talk about this later, Annie. Right now we are going to eat our dinner in peace. Honestly, I don't understand why everyone is acting as though I've sprung some incredible news. I'm going out to dinner with someone, that's all. Go to the movies without me. You'll get along fine." As much as she wanted to add for Oliver's sake that it was none of his business, she had to appreciate his notice.

Oliver and Annie took the seriousness of her tone as a clear message to give her some space. As bad as she felt for Grace's embarrassment, Annie was thankful to see she hadn't made the wrong decision in going to Oliver. Well, it was the right decision depending on whose perspective you sided with. Now she had to figure out when to bring up the discussion with Oliver again. It was obvious he was jealous. Grace was being far too stubborn. Annie didn't understand. She'd been so preoccupied with Oliver that it made no sense to hear she changed her mind. Maybe if she knew more about the guy she wouldn't feel so apprehensive, but that still didn't answer her many questions surrounding Oliver. Part of her understood not wanting to wait around – she could write a book on the subject. But from all she knew, she thought Grace and Oliver were getting closer. It wasn't so obvious, but if she could see it, couldn't they? At least Grace should have noticed. Times like this made Annie wonder why grown-ups were the ones who were supposed to take care of children. Annie felt as though she was taking care of them.

* * *

After dinner, Grace excused herself for a little while as Annie took Sandy for a walk. Oh, she was so humiliated. The second she realized Annie wasn't in her room, she knew she had to be with Oliver. Her biggest of fears were confirmed when the child admitted to telling her boss about Herman. What exactly she'd said she had no idea. All Annie admitted to was saying that she told him of the date and that she wanted someone else to talk to. Her heart sank at the latter. Honestly, had she thought everything would start turning upside down, she wouldn't have spoken to Herman in the first place. The more she thought about it, the angrier she grew. Her feelings for Oliver aside, he had no right to tell her to go or not to go. Annie, on the other hand, should have spoken to her if she had any further issues before going to Oliver. Granted, she did ignore her gut sense to follow her upstairs, but she wanted to give her space if she needed it. They would definitely have a discussion before Annie went to bed, but right now she was the one who needed some space.

Her wandering brought her to the hall leading to Oliver's office. She stopped. Part of her wanted to talk with him, but another part still wanted to hide. No, she whispered to herself as she kept walking. Talking to him would only blow the situation even more out of proportion. Sometimes she wondered if she'd been thrown into a comedic romance show on the radio. It was all so silly. Surely there had to be people laughing at her folly.

Then again, she thought, she didn't have to mention the date. She could go under the pretenses of work. Seeing as she was amidst some spare time, she could use it as an excuse. Then she could casually apologize again for Annie whenever it fit. Perfect! Turning around, she made haste back in the direction she'd come.

Entering the room, she greeted, "Good evening, sir."

"Evening, Miss Farrell," he replied with distraction in his voice as he read the paper.

"Is there any work you need me to do?" she asked getting right to the point. "Annie's out with Sandy, so I figured I'd catch up here."

"There are some letters that need correcting if you really want to work now." He gestured to a small pile in front and to the side of him before going back to the newspaper.

Grace picked up letters and decided to stay at his desk while he wasn't using it. They sat in silence for several minutes as they went about their separate tasks. When Oliver eventually set down his paper, Grace glanced up but failed to say anything. Noticing her mouth open as if she were trying to speak, he asked, "Is there something you want to say?"

Snapping out of her daze, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I... I was just thinking about... are you sure you're not too upset with Annie?"

"I'm sure. I may have a low tolerance for interruptions, but she seemed like she needed to talk. I'm not completely cruel," he teased, but it came out the wrong way.

"Oh, I wasn't implying that you were..." Not wanting to stray from the point, she backtracked. "What did Annie say to you?"

Unsure of how to answer seeing as the truth would create an awkwardness between them, he cut it down to the minimum. "Something about wanting a family."

"Yes?"

Oliver shrugged, "That's it. She said while she's here she wants a family."

Noticing he was avoiding eye contact, she said, "I feel like there's more to this story than you're letting on."

"Miss Farrell," he sighed, "you are much closer to the child than I am. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"She wouldn't tell me." She stood, finding it hard to sit near him at the moment. "You've already told me more than she has."

"What did she say to you?"

"She told me that she only mentioned my date to you. There was no talk of wanting a family."

At last forcing himself to look at her, he said, "Look, I'll tell you the truth – but know this is entirely her wording. For whatever reason, she is under the impression that you and I are going to get married... or she wants us too. I can't remember exactly what she said. All I know for sure is that she didn't seem too keen on replacing me in that vision."

Growing pale with fear, she asked, "Is that all?"

"That's all," he assured. "Honest."

Giving a nervous laugh, she brushed off, "Oh, Annie has such a big imagination... I have no idea where she would get such an idea."

Oliver shrugged again, "I don't know." He only hoped it hadn't been any of his actions.

Feeling more uncomfortable with each passing second, she quickly went back to her seat and started again on the letters. It took all she had to keep from looking up at Oliver. At times she swore she could feel him watching her.

And he was. More, he was trying to read her. Uneasiness was a reaction he'd expected, but he didn't expect a crimson red to tint to her cheeks. She also had an air guilt engulfing her. It appeared to be guilt that is. If not guilt... maybe it was a certain fear? Of what, he didn't know.

Picking up on her discomfort didn't help his own. Now he was starting to turn red, worried Annie might have said something to her. What if the child did sense how he felt? Or, what if she made up a story, and now Grace was aware of it and figured he was avoiding the entire truth. She might be trying to ignore whatever Annie may have said, but felt embarrassed because of it. She didn't want him, it was clear now. She was interested in Herman. Although, she didn't have that usual look in her eyes as women tend to get when they enter a new romance. Maybe it was too soon. Or maybe Annie did tell her something, and she was going out with Herman to politely tell him she wasn't interested…

He couldn't take the ambiguity anymore. He needed to talk to Grace and sort whatever this was out. The return of more personal thoughts caught him completely off guard, and the more he thought about it, the more he knew Grace was the only person to talk to. He needed to come clean, and he needed to do it before she went out with Herman. He didn't expect any return, but it wasn't fair to bring it up when she was involved with someone else.

"Miss Farrell," he started as he stood. On her glance up, he continued, "There's something... something I'd like to, well, discuss with-"

Before he could finish, Annie and Sandy came barreling in. "We're back!"

Oliver melodramatically fell into his chair at the interruption. Of course she'd choose now to come in.

Noticing the reaction, Annie stopped dead in her tracks. "Sorry… I should'a knocked."

Grace stood, trying to act as normal as possible, "No, no... it's all right." Quite frankly she was terrified of what Oliver was about to say. She thanked God for leading her little friend in at this precise moment. Turning back to Oliver, she said, "Um, it's just about Annie's bedtime..." Annie started to argue, but Grace spoke over her. "Could we discuss whatever it was you were going to say tomorrow?"

"Goodnight," he said without any more acknowledgment. The moment was gone. Even if he shooed Annie out of the room now, he wouldn't be able to regain his courage.

Grace knew whatever the topic was, it was serious. She knew she probably made matters worse for herself by putting it off until the next day instead of coming back after tucking Annie in, but she wasn't up for dealing with whatever it could be right now. If possible, she wanted to get through her date first. By the looks of things, she anticipated turning down a second should there be an offer. "Goodnight, sir," she said.

Annie said her goodnights as well, and then she and Sandy left on Grace's lead. Oliver, now alone in the dimly light office, muttered to himself. "Damn."

. . .

As she got ready for bed, Annie gave Grace the cold shoulder, which did not go unnoticed.

"Annie, please talk to me," she pled. "I know you're mad at me, but giving me the silent treatment isn't going to solve anything."

After climbing into bed, Annie gave Grace a stern stare. Several seconds passed before she let out a breath and elaborated her question from earlier. "How can you just forget about Mr. Warbucks? You were so hung up on him, what happened?"

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she stroked the little girl's hair and explained. "I'm not just forgetting about him. As I said before, I can't wait around forever. I've been kidding myself for far too long. I can't spend the rest of my life like this. It isn't healthy. I have to get over him. I don't necessarily want to, but I need to be put into place. A woman my age should have been married years ago. Yes, I chose a career for that part of my life, but the more time I've been spending with you, the more I'm realizing what I've missed. I'm ready to settle down."

"And you'll forget all about me." Annie finished for her with bitterness.

"Oh sweetie, I could never forget you. If I am to get married, I'm going to make sure you and my husband-to-be get along." Remembering Oliver's words, she added, "You're my family, Annie. No matter what, I'm not going to leave you behind."

Unsure of how to respond, she pulled her legs close to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "Mr. Warbucks and I already get along okay," she mumbled

"Annie..." Grace breathed. "It just isn't meant to be with him."

Sitting up straight, the little girl interrogated. "How do you know? Have you talked to him? If you ask me, you're just being chicken."

Surprised by Annie's comment, she said, "I beg your pardon?"

Staying with her word, she repeated, "You're being chicken. You're so afraid that Mr. Warbucks won't want to be with you that you're avoiding him. If you would just talk to him... I knew today when I told him you had a date with someone else that he was jealous. I saw it, I really did."

Grace had to take a moment to think. Maybe there was an element of truth to the statement – working positions aside. "All right, your argument is valid... but I do not appreciate the name calling."

"I'm sorry." But it was true.

"I'm afraid it's more complicated though. I have my job to consider. I need to be a lot more positive that he might return my feelings before I put myself in that kind danger."

"Believe me, he does."

"How are you so sure?"

Annie rolled her eyes. "I told you, he was jealous."

"I know you did," she said, "but is this just another hunch, or did he say in plain English, 'I am jealous'?"

"Hey, I was right about you being afraid to tell him just now, wasn't I?" she reminded with a sly grin.

Grace couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Right again... but I've let on far more to you than Mr. Warbucks has." With a deep breath, she concluded, "I am much too tired tonight to think any more on these subjects. Perhaps in the morning we can revisit this discussion."

As she watched Grace stand up, Annie added hopefully, "Does that mean you're going to cancel your date?"

"Don't get your hopes up too high," the woman answered as he leaned over to kiss Annie's forehead.

Annie sighed. "I wish you would."

"I know, dear. And I do respect how you feel. I need to think it over, and I'm not going to be able to make a sound decision right now. I want you to sleep on this, too. I know it's difficult, but maybe you can see things the way I do. I just want the best for you, and me." Kissing her head once more, she then stood up straight and said, "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Once Grace exited the room, Annie sat up and turned on her lamp. She motioned for Sandy who was resting on the other side of the bed. The mutt obeyed and shifted towards her, then resting his head in her lap. Petting him, Annie said, "Sandy, we gotta figure out what to do... Grace just **has** to marry Mr. Warbucks. She'll go the rest of her life wishing she did. I know he loves her. I know it… First we gotta figure out how to cancel her date." Pausing as she watched Sandy's eyes slowly close, she let out a long breath. "Am I asking too much? I know my parents are out there but... it's been a long time. In case they don't come and get us, I want a family while I have the chance. Maybe then I can help my friends find nice folks to take care of them. Then they'd be out of the orphanage for once and for all like me." Lying back and yawning, she finished, "We gotta do something." Slowly her eyes closed now, and within five minutes, she was sound asleep.


	19. The Scheme

Grace woke up the next morning wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. Oh well, she thought. At least she had slept. It was surprising seeing as she knew she'd promised two persistent people continuations of conversations that she just wanted to forget had been started. When she glanced at the clock, she saw that it was nearly 7 AM. That was odd, she thought. Annie always woke her up by 6:30. She must still be sore...

In actuality, Annie was up to no good. Well, it depended on how you looked at it. She saw it as a favor to everyone. Before the sun was up, so was she. She woke with what she considered to be a brilliant plan. It was so brilliant, she didn't understand why it took sleep for it to come to her. She stayed in her room a while. She needed to wait until daylight, but she also needed to dodge any of the staff, and especially Oliver and Grace.

She needed to be in the office before anyone else. Her plan also couldn't be carried out any sooner than 7 A.M. 7 was an acceptable hour for a phone call, wasn't it? She'd seen Oliver do as much. Watching the clock intently, she waited for the clock to hit precisely 7:01. When at long last it did, she slid the phone across the desk, picked it up, and pushed the chair out of the way to hide underneath the table. The only problem was that she had never made a phone call before. Whenever she used it, Grace had already connected to the person. She held the phone to her ear, hoping the operator would already be there. When no one responded, she remembered Grace dialed a number to get someone on the other end. But what was it? She decided to try one of each. Fortunately, it was the first number she tried: 0. When the operator answered, she told them she wanted to speak Herman Reilley. There was a bit of confusion due to the vagueness of her request, but in the end, she was able to be connected. Now all she had to do was await his answer.

"Hello?"

Pushing past the lump in her throat, Annie said, "Hello... is this Herman Reilley?"

"Yes. Whom, may I ask, is calling?"

"I am... Grace Farrell's assistant," she fibbed as she attempted to make her voice sound mature.

"Oh, really?" he quizzed. As hard as Annie was trying, she still sounded like a kid.

"Yes," she ignored. "I am calling to cancel your date for this evening."

With no particular emotion in his voice, Herman said, "May I ask why?"

She froze, not having thought of this part. "Um... she... she has to-" Before she could say the first reason that came out of her mouth, a man's hand reached down under the desk and took hold of the receiver. Annie gasped as she crawled out from under. When she looked up, she saw Oliver give her a disapproving glare as he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

Herman was baffled by the sudden change, "Oliver?"

"Yes. I'm sorry about this. Have you met Annie? I don't remember. Anyways, I'm afraid she figured out how to use the phone."

Herman asked, "Is everything all right with Miss Farrell? I suppose you've heard we have plans set for this evening."

"Yes," he grumbled. "I have, and she is fine. I'm afraid Annie thought this was some sort of a funny joke. Miss Farrell is looking forwa-" Just then, none other than Grace herself entered the room. _Uh oh_... both Oliver and Annie thought.

"What's going on here?"

"Grace... what are you doing here?" Annie asked.

"I went into the dining room to see no one was there. I came to find you. There's only a little bit of time left to eat before school... Who's on the phone?"

"How much have you heard?" Oliver questioned, dumbly.

"I heard my name. I would like to know what's going on this instant," she said, her eyes with an unusual cold glaze over them.

Annie and Oliver exchanged a look of impending doom as Oliver handed his secretary the phone.

Anxiously, Grace brought the phone to her ear and said, "Hello, who is this?"

"Grace? It's Herman. What's going on there?"

Grace shut her eyes tight with humiliation, completely unable to look at the two others watching her. "Herman, I am so sorry. I don't know how to begin explaining..."

"Are we still on for tonight or not?" he questioned with the slightest bit of irritation in his voice.

Finally looking to Oliver and Annie with the angriest glare either of them had ever seen, she answered, "Yes. May I call you back in an hour or two? There's a lot going on here at the moment."

"So I've gathered," he chuckled. "Talk to you in a while."

"Yes, goodbye." After hanging up the phone, Grace slammed it down on the desk, uncaring if it broke. Continuing her stare, she scolded, "Which one of you wants to explain what just happened?" Her direction moved to Annie, knowing well she was the mastermind behind this.

Walking out from behind the desk with her head low, Annie moved towards Grace. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Oliver cut in. "Miss Farrell, don't be angry with her. I'm the one who made the call."

Instantly shifting her focus, she looked at her boss in bafflement. "You were?" Then looking between the two, she said, "I find that hard to believe..."

"I'm afraid it's the truth."

Not wanting Oliver to get in trouble for her idea, Annie protested, "No, it wasn-"

Oliver cut her off, "Annie, go eat and get ready for school."

"But Mr. Warbucks," she fought, but didn't get far.

"No 'buts' Annie, go to breakfast," he ordered.

She obeyed.

When she was gone, Grace turned back to Oliver and tried to comprehend the situation. "I don't understand... why would you want to cancel my date?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I... I just saw how upset Annie was, and I thought it would be a nice thing to do for her." It wasn't a complete lie. He was taking the wrap for her, not wanting to see the two girls at odds.

"Did you ever stop to think about how this would affect me? What did you plan to say when it came time for me to leave?"

"I was... going to tell you that he called when you picked Annie up from school."

"So not only did you set a bad example for Annie, showing her it's okay to go behind people's backs and underhandedly scheme to get what she wants, but you were also teaching her to outright lie?"

It was true, no good deed goes unpunished. "I wasn't thinking. I apologize. I will have a talk with her later about how what I did was wrong."

"Oh, you've done enough damage for one day," she quipped. "From now on why don't you let me be the one to take care of her like I'm supposed to?" Crossly turning on her heel, she went for the door.

However, Oliver didn't appreciate her last comment stepped in front of her. "Hold on a minute, this isn't a matter of caring for her. This is a matter of you not stopping to think about how your actions would affect her."

"I'm going out to dinner, not going on a month long voyage to Paris! Honestly, why is everyone acting like I'm Benedict Arnold?" she sneered. "In case you haven't noticed, most people caring for children are married. I most certainly am not abandoning her."

"She doesn't want you to bring a stranger into the picture."

"She told you that?"

"In a way, yes."

Letting out a groan that could easily match Oliver's, she said, "You know what the real problem is here? Nobody communicates. Yes, I am at fault in this area, too. I should have talked to Annie before making the date. I never realized not doing so would be cause for disaster."

Before she continued, Oliver asked, "Why didn't you talk to her beforehand? It seems a bit unusual. You're always putting her before yourself."

"Because I was afraid she would object, all right? I figured if I'd already made the date she wouldn't try to convince me otherwise. I didn't do it consciously, but the more I've thought about it, the more I know that's why I made plans without her knowing." Not able to look at him anymore, she strode over to the window at the other side of the room. "This bit of information may as well get you both off the hook."

Oliver followed with caution. "Why are you eager to go out all of a sudden? Annie aside, you've hardly ever asked me for a night off."

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. "I'm afraid there is no easy answer."

"What's the hard answer?"

She turned around the slightest bit, more to make sure this was actually Oliver she was talking to than to be polite. His voice was a similar tone as last night. This was not his usual seriousness, and it startled her. Forcing her mind back to his question, she replied, "I'd rather not say. It's complicated and beside the point." Wanting to get away from this part of the discussion before it became the focus, she continued. "I thought Annie and I had pretty much worked this out before she went to bed last night." Turning more to look at him, she said as she tried to contain the anger that still lurked inside of her, "Why didn't you just talk to me instead of roping Annie into some elaborate scheme? As a matter of fact, last night she and I left off on the note that leaned more towards me canceling."

"Really?" he asked, unable to control the glint that appeared in his eye.

"Yes… but now I know I am going."

"What?" he said as his hope disappeared. "How come?"

"I owe this much to Herman now."

"Is that all? We can send him an apology gift. One from Annie and me."

"There are other reasons, too," she said. "And I don't wish to discuss this any further."

Oliver began to interject, but Grace held her hand up. "I mean it. With all due respect, sir, this really is not your concern. While I do appreciate you trying to do something nice for Annie, I can't pretend you went about it the right way." With a glance at the clock, she finished, "I need to get going. Annie is going to be late for school."

Oliver nodded. It probably wasn't best to keep pushing the issue right now. He watched her leave, feeling bitter about her saying it was none of his concern. Of course it was. After what he almost admitted to her last night, in his mind he had every right to keep her from going. The fact she was completely unaware of what he was going to say was beside the point. But now, it seemed as though he wouldn't be telling her at all.

How did he get himself into this chaos? Why did he feel compelled to save Annie from getting in trouble? Maybe he knew he could handle it more. The look on Annie's face saddened him – and that was before Grace came in. He had no idea what to expect from the rest of the day, but he knew that he was going to be having a long talk with Annie. Though he too hadn't wanted to see Grace go through with the night's plans, he certainly didn't condone the child's actions. However, he had to admit he was impressed by how far she'd go to get what she wanted.

He sighed. It was too early for this kind of confusion. All he wanted was his morning tea. Slumping down in his chair, he called for Drake and continued to wonder how his once orderly and predictable life had become a jumbled mess.


	20. Mistakes

Annie was in complete wonderment. Why did Oliver take the blame for her? Obviously to keep her from trouble, but why did he care? And that was just it: **he cared**. For the most part, she knew all along that he secretly liked her, but not enough to go through one of Grace's lectures. Surely he'd get the worst of it. On the handful of occasions where Grace was her maddest, Annie could tell that she was trying to stay calm. With Oliver, she could explode on him if she were pushed far enough – history had proven this.

While she appreciated being out of the majority of trouble, Annie didn't feel right letting someone else fight her battles (partly because she didn't want Grace and Oliver to have a fight). The school wasn't far away, so once she and Grace were in the car, Annie didn't waste any time in coming clean. "Grace, Mr. Warbucks didn't call your date... I did."

Grace didn't react, but rather studied Annie for clues. Annie wasn't one to tell tales, at least not often. Right now she saw a little girl with a guilty face accompanied by sorrowful eyes. Yet, now there was the question of why Oliver would take the wrap and what he had been doing in the office in the first place. "Annie..." she started, but stopped short.

"What?" Annie said when Grace failed to go on.

"I don't know who to believe. It makes more sense for you to have made the call, but I don't understand what part Mr. Warbucks played."

Taking a deep breath, Annie retold the story in a nutshell. "I got up and dressed early so I could sneak into the office and use the phone. I was hoping you would sleep in so you wouldn't catch me. I took the phone and hid under the desk and called Herman and told him that I was your assistant. I don't think he believed me... Then I told him that you were canceling and that's when Mr. Warbucks took the phone from me. I didn't even hear him come in the room. He was apologizing to him when you saw us. I didn't want him to take the blame for me, and I don't know why he did, but yeah... he sent me out of the room before I could tell you. I'm really, really, **really** sorry, Grace. I didn't think I'd get caught. I just didn't want you to go tonight. I wanted you to come to the movies with us. I'm sorry."

Taking this in, and seeing the distress in Annie's expression, she couldn't yell or scold. Instead, she wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled her to her side. "Thank you for telling the truth." There was a lot less stammering in Annie's story than Oliver's, and she knew when she was genuinely upset. This was one of those times.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not sure what to think right now. A lot has happened in a short amount of time. I guess I'm upset, but not necessarily with you."

"Really? Who else?"

"I'm upset with myself. Annie, I need to be honest with you as well... I think I might have avoided speaking to you before Herman because I knew you wouldn't want me to go."

Annie's eyes widened. "You did?"

"I wasn't thinking as much at the time, but yes, I have to say I did." She sighed.

"Why did you lie?"

"It's a very long story, and we don't have enough time for it now, but it was a silly mistake. I apologize and from now on I promise you I'm going to be straightforward about these things. I don't want there to be another incident like this again."

As they pulled up to the building, Grace signaled the Asp to wait a moment before opening the doors. The bodyguard nodded as Annie asked, "Can you tell it quickly? I want to know."

"I'm afraid not, dear... but I guess the gist of it is what we talked about last night."

"Don't you think that life would be a whole lot simpler if you just talked to Mr. Warbucks? Even if you don't tell him how you feel, just say something that might help."

Grace nodded, "After this morning, I think I'll have to say something, but certainly not the whole truth. Maybe something to lead into it another day… I guess have no right to be angry with either you."

With a small grin, Annie asked, "So does that mean I'm not in trouble?"

Grace playfully rolled her eyes. "Let's put it this way: we'll talk after my date tonight. But I will say that I never want you to pull-"

"Wait," Annie interrupted. "You mean even after all this you're still gonna go?"

"Yes," Grace said in a firm voice. "It's something I need to do."

"But why?"

"We've been over this already." Before she could go on the school bell rang. Opening the door herself, she finished, "I'm afraid this discussion will need to wait until this afternoon. Try to forget about it until then, all right?"

Annie's eyes narrowed as she hopped out of the car. "Fine," she huffed.

"Annie, please don't be mad at me," Grace called after. "I'm trying to think of what's best for you. It's only for one evening."

Annie ignored her as she rushed into the building, and Grace dropped her head against the door frame of the door. "I'll never get the hang of this," she mumbled to herself before shutting the door.

When the Asp got back into the car, Grace asked, "Am I being unreasonable?"

"I understand what you are trying to do for Miss Annie," the Asp replied.

"But do you agree, or am I making another mistake?"

As he started to drive, the bodyguard answered, "As long as you are sure about the person you let enter your lives."

"I'm not saying Herman Reilly will become part of our lives," Grace explained. "I never found him too appealing, but he seems to have an eye for me. I need to at least give him a chance. I don't think anything with him will be lasting, he just might help me… I don't know how to say it."

"He may help you gain confidence to approach the man you really want in your lives."

A rosy tint colored Grace's cheeks. He couldn't be referring to Oliver, could he? She had no reason to suspect he knew anything. Then again, Annie likely could have made a passing comment or two… not to mention whatever he picked up or overheard during her conversation with Annie on the ride over. Just in case, she decided to brush off his words. "Whomever he may end up being, and if he comes along."

"I believe he already has."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I believe you do."

Grace met his eyes through the rearview mirror. She looked a moment, seeing the knowingness in his glance. She then turned away before he could see the fear in hers. She said nothing more until he spoke again.

"Miss Annie is right," he said as they waited for the mansion gates to open. "Life might be simpler if you spoke to Mr. Warbucks."

"And what do you suggest I say?"

"Speak from your heart."

Grace shook her head. "You know how hard it is to approach him. Besides, it's not an appropriate topic to bring up."

"I suspect he will reciprocate whatever you say."

The car came to a halt, and Grace's eyes widened. The Asp came around to open her door, then she asked, "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"Never mind, it is only a hunch."

On that note, Grace knew he would go no further. The Asp always had a certain secrecy about him. Those words 'never mind' were muttered whenever he felt he'd said too much. While she was left on a cliffhanger, she was just relieved that it was him who had learned her secret. He and Punjab were the two least likely to spread it around.

Grace stepped out of the car and started a slow walk into the house. While she wasn't going to have the conversation certain people hoped she would, she still needed to prepare something to say to Oliver. After what the Asp said, she felt as though she needed to explain her reasons for the date. Still, she didn't quite believe Oliver would reciprocate any feelings. If anything, he was annoyed not having her at his disposal. It was the only reason that seemed logical in her mind. An explanation seemed strange to bring up out of the blue (more or less), so she decided all she could do is let their conversation go on as naturally as possible.


	21. Time For Acceptance

"Mr. Warbucks?"

With a jolt, Oliver turned around from his factory map on the wall. "Oh, Miss Farrell, you're back."

"Yes, I am." She was about to go on, but couldn't help but notice large dark circles around his eyes. It didn't seem as though he'd been crying or anything like that, but she'd failed to notice earlier. While she had other focuses at the time, it was unusual for her not to pick up on something wrong. "Sir, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You look exhausted."

"Oh," he shrugged. "I got up and did some work last night. Must be lack of sleep." This was a lie, but it was easier than admitting to her that he'd tossed and turned all night.

"Ah," she said, accepting the explanation. She didn't want to stray too far from her initial intentions when she walked in. "We need to talk."

"Look, Miss Farrell, I know a lot has gone on this morning, but I don't think we should let it interrupt the entire work day, especially seeing as you'll be gone this evening."

"This will only take a few minutes." Taking her seat, she took a breath and then began. "Annie told me that you took the blame for her."

Straight away, a look of guilt and uneasiness came over his face. "She did?"

"Yes, she did."

With a huff, he responded as he moved into his chair, "This is what I get for trying to help the child."

"Why did you do it? I feel horrible for what I said to you now."

"I don't know," he sighed. "I honestly didn't think about what I was doing. It all happened so quickly. I knew there was tension between you two yesterday and it would have been a shame to see a repeat today."

Grace smiled, "That's so sweet."

Feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden, the billionaire pulled back in his seat and brushed off her comment. "Yes, well... it's over now. We can all move past it. I do hope Annie isn't in too much trouble. Now, I need you to take a dictation for me."

While Oliver was busy shuffling through papers, Grace said, "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" he said without looking up.

Throwing caution to the wind, she set her hand atop his just briefly enough to stop the rustling. "Every time you and I start getting into a deeper conversation, something happens and you turn to work or you start to grumble."

"We don't have time for something like this today. We've wasted enough as it is."

Standing up, she remained strong. "You can't continue to avoid any real discussions. It may have worked before, but like it or not, you have to admit to the changes that have transpired over the past few months. Though I've taken on the lot of responsibility concerning Annie, I can't stop her from wanting to form a bond with you. She likes you, sir, and you seem to push her away every time you start getting the tiniest bit close. After today I dread what is to come. She may appear tough as nails, but you have to remember she's still a little girl. Every time you use that switch on her, she doesn't know what to make of it. I know I certainly don't, but at least I've had ten years to get used to it."

"Have you really been here for ten years?" Oliver inadvertently asked aloud.

"Don't try and change the subject. I'm serious. Something here needs to change."

"What do you expect me to do?" the man asked, growing defensive.

"I don't know," she answered after a couple seconds. Stopping again, she tried to form her next sentence. She wanted to say that she wished he wouldn't hold back, but it wasn't appropriate. She was beginning to realize how forward she'd become in the duration of this discussion. That, and she was speaking to him with superiority or at least equality. After telling him earlier her matters with Herman were none of his concern, she had a nerve to start butting into something as personal as his emotions.

To her relief, yet also dismay, the phone rang. Oliver answered. Grace sat back in her chair, thankful for more time to think without feeling his impatience, but hoped it wouldn't be a conference call.

"It's for you," Oliver said a moment later.

Sitting up, she asked, "Who is it?"

"Mr. Reilly."

Grace swallowed hard. The last thing she needed to do right now is have a conversation with Herman, and with Oliver in the room nonetheless. Alas, she stood and took the phone from her boss.

"Hello?"

"Grace, it's Herman. I know you said you'd call back, but I wanted to make sure everything is okay."

Grace glanced back at Oliver before moving further away. Maintaining a lower voice, she replied, "Yes, everything is fine, thank you."

"Do we still have plans for this evening?"

"Yes, I am looking forward to it. I apologize for the phone call this morning. It's a long story, and I don't want to bore you with it."

"Perhaps you can tell it to me over dinner. It sounds like an interesting one."

Forcing a laugh, she said, "Interesting is a good word for it."

"I'll pick you up around 6?"

"Sounds good. Thank you for your understanding, by the way."

"Of course. See you tonight."

"Goodbye."

Grace set the phone down but didn't turn back to face Oliver just yet. She thought about what the Asp had said. What if he did know something that she didn't? Between him and Punjab, the bodyguards had a certain way of knowing everything and picking up on anything unsaid. After all, he knew of her feelings. Even though some things had been said in his presence, he didn't react to it with any surprise. If Oliver did feel this way, she felt bad for having him hear her conversation with Herman even as innocent as it was. She for one would have felt sick to her stomach. Then again, Oliver was likely more mature in that way. Anyhow, she still couldn't bring herself to believe he felt anything but irritation towards her.

She looked up at the clock to see it was getting close to 9 AM. She never thought it possible for a morning to be so hectic, at least not in this sense. Having yet to eat breakfast, she felt tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed. Knowing well this would not be approved, she took a breath and forced herself to wake up. There was no doubt in her mind that Oliver would work twice as hard to make up for lost time. She decided whatever conversation she'd begun with him would have to end. There wasn't time, and she didn't have the energy anymore. By now she couldn't even remember what she wanted to say. She didn't suspect Oliver would mind this. He seemed uncomfortable as it was.

She turned around, starting to say she was ready to get to work and was surprised to see that her boss was no longer in the room.

. . .

She found Oliver at the breakfast table. Apparently, he hadn't eaten either. He invited her to join him, which she accepted only because she was hungry. She didn't ask why he left. She assumed it was to give her privacy. Or maybe he really was just hungry and figured she'd be a bit on the phone. It seemed logical enough.

Their meal was the same as the rest of their day: Quiet. Both supposed there was nothing to say, anyways. Oliver knew Grace was going on her date no matter what, and Grace knew Oliver wasn't happy about it. She gave up trying to figure out why. All she could do was hope the date didn't go well so she wouldn't have to worry about the results of a second.

Fortunately, the silence proved productive and Oliver completed the major tasks of the day. This annoyed him a bit because it meant there was no way of using a heavy workload as a way to guilt Grace into staying home. Devious? Yes, but he didn't care. Grace could sense this annoyance, but ignored it as much as she could.

The hour before she left to pick up Annie from school was the most tense. Oliver scrambled to find work for them to do. Of all days there wasn't extra… He was beginning to feel the world was against him. Was it too much to ask for the distraction of work? Getting through the evening was going to be difficult. Grace tried making best of the situation. She suggested they take a break until she came home, but Oliver didn't want to give in. Keeping her working was the only thing he had control over right now it seemed. Truth be told, he thought a break would do him well. Maybe once he had the chance to organize his thoughts, he'd see he was overreacting. Of course, he would never admit it.

Given this, Grace was happy to leave and pick up Annie. She hoped the school day had given the girl a chance to cool down. Annie didn't appear to be the type to hold a grudge. They would be able to talk things out on the way home and use the continued discussion as an excuse to avoid Oliver for a little while.

To the woman's dismay, Annie was not willing to talk in the car. Aside from hellos and answers to the usual 'how was your day' questions, she didn't speak. Grace tried, but Annie either shook her head, shrugged, or flat out ignored her. Once they were home, she rushed upstairs to do her homework. This left Grace with no choice but to rejoin Oliver in the office for another hour or two of passive-aggressive small talk and rereading papers and memos for the third time that day…

* * *

"Annie, it's time for dinner." Grace said as she knocked on Annie's door a couple hours later.

"I'm not hungry," she called back.

With a sigh, Grace opened the door herself. She tried giving Annie her space, but she wanted to avoid leaving on a bad note as much as possible. "I find that hard to believe. You skipped your afternoon snack."

Annie, who was curled up on the window seat reading, shot her an irritated look. "I said I'm not hungry."

"Sweetheart," Grace said, walking over to the window and sitting at Annie's feet. "I know you're upset with me, but can we at least try and talk things out? I hate having you mad at me."

"All I want is for you to cancel your date."

"I know you do, dear… but it's too late now. Herman will be here to pick me up soon. I don't want him greeted with a sour face."

"He's picking you up, why does he have to see me?"

"Because I'd like you to apologize for this morning."

Dropping her book to the floor, Annie shot up. "What?!"

"If you do this for me, there won't be another punishment."

"Punish me instead," the little girl groaned.

"Come on, it won't be so bad," Grace encouraged. "All I'm asking is a fake smile and a quick 'I'm sorry'."

"But I'm not sorry. I **really** don't want you to go, Grace."

Reaching her hand out, Grace ran her fingers through Annie's mop of curls. "I know. Truth be told, I don't want to go myself anymore."

"Then I don't understand why you aren't canceling."

"Like I said, it's too late. Even if it weren't I'd still feel obligated to go. I mean it when I say I'm doing this for you. I never wanted to say this, but I feel I should explain as much as I can..."

Noticing Grace's voice lowering during the last sentence, Annie asked with a hint of nervousness, "What is it?"

"I know you're waiting for your parents, but if time goes on and they still haven't arrived, I'd like to be the one to take care of you. As of now, you're under Mr. Warbucks' guardianship. In the eyes of the state, I'm merely the hired help. He was able to bend the rules a bit given his standing, but if I were to take you on, I'd need to be married."

"Can't Mr. Warbucks have the rules bent for you, too?"

"I'm not sure… but even if I could, I want you to be able to experience life with a mother and father figure."

"But I already have that with you and Mr. Warbucks. You're the closest thing to a mom I ever had, and Mr. Warbucks is just a grumpy dad. He's all I need."

Grace couldn't help but smile, though, her voice didn't waver from the steady tone. "That's wonderful to hear, it really is."

In defeat, Annie said, "But you're still going to go on your date."

"I'm afraid so."

Sliding off the cushion to stand in front of Grace, Annie asked, "Do you promise you'll be home to say goodnight to me?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't."

"And do you promise this will be your last date?"

Taking her hands, Grace said, "I can't promise this. I don't have any vast intentions of seeing Herman regularly, but if we hit it off, I think I owe it to him, myself, and you to explore the possibility. I know you can't see it now, but believe me, if it works out you'll know it. Also know that I would never make any serious decisions with him, or anyone else, unless you gave me your blessing first. Tonight is really about me taking this step towards a better future for us."

"I guess that will be all right…"

"Good," the woman said, even though she knew Annie didn't say this with her whole heart. "And you'll be civil to Herman?"

"I guess."

"And you'll apologize?"

With a large sigh, Annie agreed. "…yes."

"That'a girl."


	22. Making Do

Dinner started before Herman arrived, leaving Grace in an awkward position. Did she sit with Oliver and Annie but pass on food? Did she stand around the dining room as she waited? Or did she wait elsewhere? For Annie's sake, she went with the second. It wasn't easy, though. No matter where she paced, she felt Oliver's eyes follow in aggravation. She tried to keep still, but this was no better. Truth be told, she was nervous about her date. With all the commotion, she hadn't the time to feel any jitters. While this was in part a good thing, it also meant everything was hitting her all at once.

"Are you okay, Grace?" Annie asked, noticing the woman biting her knuckle.

"I'm fine. Just wondering what time it is."

"There's a clock behind you," the little girl pointed out.

"Oh, that's right. Thank you." Glancing back, she saw that Herman should be at the door at any moment. Getting out of this room would be nice, but she wasn't sure if it was worth the uncontrollable shaking of her hands. Being nervous was understandable. After all, she couldn't remember the last time she went out on a date. Deep down she knew it was no big deal. If she had managed this strange day working with Oliver, dinner would be no feat. Still, she was anxious for the entire ordeal to come to an end.

"Miss Farrell, Mr. Reilly is here for you," Drake said, coming into the room.

"Oh good," she said with a shake. "Come on, Annie."

A rare whine escaped the child as she set her fork and napkin on the table. "All right, all right."

"What's this all about?" Oliver asked, speaking for the first time since the meal began.

"She's making me apologize," Annie answered.

"Ah," he said, deciding now was not the time to bring up his attempted 'good deed'. "That I have to agree with."

"Oh great, now I know I gotta do it."

This comment caused a chuckle from both Oliver and Grace and she and Annie left for the foyer.

It was another one of those situations where the short walk was a long one to all parties involved. Grace led Annie by her hand, uncertain if the child would try to make a break for it. She felt bad to put Annie in an uncomfortable position, but she knew she couldn't ignore her earlier actions. At the same time, she had to wonder if she was making yet another mistake. She seemed to be misjudging a lot these days.

Unknown to the two girls, Oliver was a few paces behind them. He tried not to follow, he really did. He wanted to be nowhere near Herman and Grace together. While he didn't suspect they were madly in love, it was a strange situation for him. Herman was his friend, so to speak. While he had closer associates and even clients, he never disliked the man aside from a few irritating qualities. If it weren't for his history with women, Oliver might not have questioned what Grace saw in him. He hoped by spying the answer would come to him. Well, it wasn't spying as he planned to casually join the group a minute or so after it formed. Observing was a better term. If Grace questioned his presence, he'd say he was only there to say hello.

When Grace and Annie reached the door, the little girl semi-hid behind her friend. Annie was far from shy, but she did feel embarrassed about her phone call. As much as she didn't want Grace to leave with Herman, she didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying she wanted someone else in the picture. Grace said her hellos, giving Annie a moment to regain some courage. When Grace stepped aside to introduce the two, Annie stood up straight and tried her hardest to smile. She wasn't sure if she succeeded, but Herman shook her hand anyways.

"I'm sorry, sir, for calling you this morning."

"It's quite all right, Annie," the man said with a chuckle. "Sounded like you wanted Miss Farrell to yourself this evening."

"Yeah," she said with a sad shrug. It was hard not to say more.

Giving a nervous laugh, Grace added, "I think she's learned a good lesson in meddling tonight, haven't you?"

Annie turned her head, giving Grace a strange look. She spoke differently around this man. Her voice seemed higher, and in the few times she spoke to her, she sounded the way she did when she said something to or about Sandy. To think she was considering giving Herman a chance… she was so relieved when she heard Oliver's footsteps approaching.

"I guess so," Annie said, hiding the joy she felt knowing she was about to be saved from this conversation.

"Good evening, Herman," Oliver greeted right on cue.

"Good evening, Oliver," Herman replied, holding out his hand. "I didn't expect to see you here. I figured you'd be held up in the office."

With a hint of irritation, the billionaire said, "Actually, Annie and I were in the middle of dinner." Noticing that Annie had moved to his side, he awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oliver Warbucks eating dinner with a child… never thought I'd see the day."

Oliver ignored the comment while Annie felt herself beginning to glare at the other man. She had to bite her lip to keep from sending a snide remark back at him. Once the impulse passed (just barely), she tugged on Oliver's jacket. "Mr. Warbucks, can we go back and eat before my fish gets cold?"

"Yes, we may," Oliver answered without looking at Grace for approval. He could see Annie struggling to keep her place. For the second time that day, he came to her rescue.

As unnatural as it felt, he took Annie's hand just as he saw Grace do. Turning them to leave, he said goodnight, only looking in his colleague's direction.

. . .

After thanking him many times, Annie and Oliver finished their dinners in silence. Both had too much on their mind to attempt conversation. Oliver was battling the same inner conflicts as of late, while Annie's concerns now shifted to the change she noticed in Grace. How had she gone from her best friend to someone so unpredictable? She didn't sound as sweet as she usually did. She sounded nervous, that's for sure, but that wasn't what caught Annie's attention.

Why did Grace talk down to her in front of Herman? Who was this man, anyways? Was he rich like Mr. Warbucks? Was she trying to impress him? Was she trying to make Annie seem younger than she was so Herman would find her to be a cute little kid? Coming from an orphanage, Annie well knew that it was the babies people wanted to adopt, not big kids. Even little Molly was starting to get too big. Maybe Grace was worried what Herman might think.

Annie was lucky to have won Grace's heart, and she seemed to be getting to Oliver as well. Twice in one day he went out of his way to help her. Perhaps he did so out of jealousy and thought that being nice to her would catch Grace's eye, or maybe he really cared. Either way, it kept Annie hopeful. She watched him from the side of her eye off and on as they ate. He looked preoccupied. For a while she thought he was reading the evening paper, only to realize it was still rolled up beside him. Oh, how she wanted to ask him if he was thinking about Grace. She knew if Grace continued to see Herman that she'd need help. She wasn't about to throw away months of matchmaking because of one lousy date. It only made her will stronger. If she thought for a minute either Oliver or Grace genuinely had no feelings for the other, she'd surrender. She hadn't been wrong yet though, so the battle continued.

Over dessert, Annie thought about her conversation with Grace before dinner. She **did** promise not to marry anyone without her approval. Maybe she'd been getting too far ahead of herself. Despite Grace's tone with Herman, Grace wouldn't go back on that kind of a promise, would she? She couldn't. She needed to give Grace the benefit of the doubt. Until now, her friend never gave her any reason not to trust her. _Grace will come home tonight like she said she would, and I'll ask her how it went. If she seems really happy, I'll give that Herman another chance, even though he made that snarky comment to Mr. Warbucks. If not, I might need to take a couple attitude lessons from Pepper if she keeps seein' him. Gee, I never thought getting a family would be so tricky…_

* * *

"There you are. I was wondering where you went off to." Oliver said as he entered the living room.

Annie looked up from the floor where she and Sandy sat positively bored. "Grace and I always come in here after dinner."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Of course I do. And I know sometimes she works at night, but at least I know she's here."

Sitting down on the sofa, Oliver said, "It's not so different."

"I guess not. I just wish she wasn't out on a date."

"I know," he agreed.

"Are you mad that she went? Why did you take me back to the dinner table? Didn't you wanna talk to Mr. Reilly some more?"

"You know you ask a lot of questions?"

Annie showed a grin for the first time that evening. "It's the best way to learn."

"And what is it you're trying to learn here?"

"Oh, nothing… Will you at least answer the first one?"

"I'm not mad," he said.

"Then what are you?"

"Why does it matter how I feel about the situation? I have nothing to do with it."

"Sure you do. He's your friend or something. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Do you want it to bother me?"

"I don't want it to..."

"But?"

Annie sighed, "But if you were mad about it, then you'd help me make sure she doesn't see him again."

Oliver chuckled. The child was so innocent. "Annie, you need to understand that Miss Farrell is my employee. What she does on her personal time is not my concern. In fact, it isn't right for me to discuss it with her unless she brings it up first."

"Aren't you friends, too?"

"I suppose... in a way."

"You've talked to her about things like this before. After all, you did try and take the blame for me when I made that telephone call. Why did you do that?"

Starting to lose grip on his indifferent demeanor, he stammered. "I... I didn't want to see you in trouble. Like I said to Miss Farrell earlier, I knew you two had somewhat of a rough day yesterday. I guess I just felt like I should try to help."

Rising to her feet, Annie said, "Gee, thanks, Mr. Warbucks. That's real nice of you."

"Eh," he brushed off.

"I still think you also did it because you didn't want Grace to go."

Knowing this was going to be another thing he would regret saying aloud, he asked, "Why is that?"

"I don't know, I just feel it. You've been acting kind of different around her lately."

"I have?"

"Yeah. You get kinda nervous, and you don't talk to her so grumpily. Well, at least not as often."

"I hadn't realized."

"Do you love her, Mr. Warbucks?"

Oliver stood too now, avoiding eye contact with the little girl. He knew he couldn't react strongly. That would only confirm her suspicious. He kept his voice level. Fortunately, he saw this question coming. "Annie, I didn't forget what you said yesterday about your wish to see me marry Miss Farrell. I don't know how to explain to you that it isn't going to happen."

"How do you know unless you talk to her?"

"I have nothing to say. Miss Farrell is a charming woman, I'm sure she'll have no trouble finding a husband."

Annie looked down at her feet. "I don't think I'm gonna like her when she's married."

"Why do you say that?"

"Did you hear how she talked to me?"

"I didn't notice anything. Did she even say anything to you when I was in the room?"

"I don't remember. But before you came in she talked to me like I was a little kid."

Baffled, Oliver pointed out what he thought was obvious. "You are a little kid."

"No, I mean a really little kid. I don't know. Maybe I'm just tryin' too hard not to like Mr. Reilly."

Oliver was about to say that she probably didn't need to worry about Herman being a long-term companion, but for one thing, he didn't want to explain why. Second, he wasn't all too confident himself at the moment. He wasn't sure what Annie meant by saying Grace addressed her as though she were a 'really little kid'. From the hallway, she sounded normal. Uneasy, but normal. Still, Annie did look sad…

"Maybe," he agreed. "Now, why don't we go to that movie we talked about yesterday?"

"You really meant it? You wanna go to the movies just with me?" Annie asked, stunned.

"Why not? It's one of those rare days I don't have a pile of work that needs to be done. Besides, I think you'll drive yourself mad sitting here waiting for Miss Farrell to come home." He as well, but she didn't need to know this.

"Okay!" Annie said with another smile. "Can Sandy come, too?"

"Not tonight."

"Please?" she begged.

"Don't push it."

Not wanting Oliver's switch to flip, Annie nodded. It may not be going how she had hoped, but maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all. Never before had Mr. Warbucks maintained such a long and real conversation with her. Even yesterday, when she'd gone to him, hadn't been as smooth.

"Run along and get your coat. I'll meet you in the car."

"Yes, sir." Annie playfully saluted before scurrying off to the coat closet.

Oliver smiled. Maybe he could get the hang of this 'parenting' thing after all.


	23. Care

"Those rotten kids don't know when to quit…" Miss Hannigan mumbled as she limped into her bedroom. That Duffy looks sweet and innocent, but boy does she have a good kick. All the woman wanted now was a few sips of gin, her radio program, and a twenty-hour nap.

However, someone at the door quickly changed her plans.

Hearing the ring of the front doorbell, Miss Hannigan let out a loud groan. Why would anyone be here at nearly 8 o'clock at night? Hiding the gin bottle she'd just taken out from behind her closet, she tucked in her shirt and schlepped to the door.

"Yeah?" she said, opening the viewing grate.

A poor looking couple stood before her, voices as pathetic as their clothes.

"Excuse me, ma'am," the man greeted. "We're hoping you can help us."

"Make it quick," Miss Hannigan replied, hoping whatever these people wanted wouldn't cut into her show.

The woman spoke now. "We're looking for our baby."

"We left her here a while back."

"You'll have to be more specific." Miss Hannigan rolled her eyes. "You and about half of the other parents left a kid at the doorstep."

The man went on. "This was about ten years ago."

"We never meant to leave her for so long. We were poor."

"We were offered a job on a farm in Canada, no children allowed."

"We did what we had to do for our Annie."

"Annie?" Miss Hannigan questioned, eyes wide.

"Nothing's happened to her, has it?" The woman asked, reaching for a handkerchief.

"No… she's just fine," Miss Hannigan replied.

The man cleared his throat before saying, "Now that we're back on our feet, we can finally bring her home. We've got a small house on a farm in New Jersey."

"We have chickens, geese…"

"And a rooster." On this last note, none other than Rooster himself torn off his false mustache and took off his hat, crooning his infamous rooster cry.

"Rooster? You son of a… I never would have recognized you."

"And you knew they were dead!" Rooster laughed. "I can taste that fifty grand already."

Miss Hannigan let Rooster and Lily inside, the two still laughing. She herself was still trying to process this. "So, does this mean we're finally gonna do this thing?"

"You'betcha," Rooster grinned. "The timing is perfect."

"It is?"

"You said the brat's birthday is October… something with an 8."

"18th."

"That's it!" Wrapping an arm around Lily, the man finished with the same weak voice he used outside. "What better time for use to collect our baby."

"I like it," Miss Hannigan smiled, but when a realization hit, it faded. "But that's a week from tomorrow."

"But we'll get her a week from tonight," Lily said with pride.

"Big deal," Miss Hannigan scoffed. "That's only one night's difference. I've waited long enough."

"I'm still making arrangements with the car," Rooster said. "We're getting her next week. You want this to work, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but they won't get suspicious getting her a week before then."

"Maybe not, but we need a getaway."

"All right, all right," the woman grumbled as she slumped into her desk chair. "A week from tonight it is."

"Cheer up, sis," Rooster said. "That money is in the bag."

Miss Hannigan couldn't help but smile. He was right. Soon her years of working at the orphanage were going to pay off.

* * *

"Do you see the car yet?" Annie asked Oliver as they sat on the stairs. They'd been home for a little over half an hour now.

Oliver stood and peered through the window sheers before answering, "Not yet." Then pulling his pocket watch out and reading the time, he said, "You've got to get going to bed, though."

"Please, can't I wait a bit longer?" Annie begged. "She promised she'd be home in time to tuck me in."

"It seems as though she's going to be late."

Shooting Oliver puppy dog eyes, she asked again, "Ten more minutes? Please?"

"Well…" the man said. "I guess that won't hurt much. But if she isn't home by then…"

"I know," she sighed. "It's a school night." She mimicked Grace's voice whenever she had to set a limit.

Oliver laughed. "You do that pretty well."

"I've heard it enough times," she smiled.

Sitting back down, Oliver struggled to say, "You know, I have to admit this wasn't as… bad as I thought it would be… spending time with you without Miss Farrell around."

"Thank you?"

"I'm not so great with this kind of thing," he sighed.

With a giggle, Annie said, "I noticed. But I had a fun time with you, too, Mr. Warbucks. Grace is gonna be sorry she missed it."

"Some other time."

"As long as that Herman doesn't get in the way."

"She cares about you far too much let that happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're all Miss Farrell speaks of."

With a swift change of gears, Annie asked, "Why don't you call her Grace?"

Confused, Oliver questioned, "Where did this come from?"

"I've been wondering for a while. You've known her for so long. You call most of the maids by their first names, as well as Drake, Punjab, and the Asp… I think him anyways. Why not Grace?"

"It's a bit different."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. Grace appears publically with me far more often. It wouldn't be proper for us to address each other by our first names."

"Then use Miss Farrell and Mr. Warbucks when you're around other people. Nothing's stopping you from-"

"I think it's been ten minutes, you should head upstairs and get ready for bed," Oliver said, cutting her off and hoping she would quit this topic.

"Not yet, I still have seven minutes left. Why won't you answer the question?"

"Because there isn't an answer, at least not one that you'll accept. I've addressed Miss Farrell in one way since she started work. There's no sense in changing now."

"Sure there is," Annie stood. "You said yourself earlier that you were friends. What kind of friends call each other Miss and Mister?"

"Professional friends."

"Don't you think it's about time you try being non-professional friends?"

"Annie, I know what you're trying to do here, and it's not going to work."

"Gotta give me credit for trying," Annie said with raised eyebrows.

"Perhaps. Come on now, off to bed."

Annie frowned as she started up the stairs. "I can't believe she didn't come home to say goodnight to me."

Oliver, unsure of how to respond gave an awkward pat on her shoulder. "She must have lost track of the hour."

"I bet that means she's having a great time. Don't get me wrong, Mr. Warbucks, I want Grace to be happy. I just don't want her to get married yet… to him at least."

Ignoring the statement, knowing the meaning behind her last comment, Oliver said, "I've got to go check on something in the office. Do whatever it is you do to get ready for bed and then I'll come say goodnight."

Annie smiled. This was a grand gesture of kindness coming from him. "All right… thank you, Mr. Warbucks."

* * *

Grace ran as fast as she could up the driveway. In the distance, she could hear the clock strike 10. Maybe Annie would still be awake. She went to bed anywhere between 9 and 9:30. Given her ability to charm the staff, whoever was looking after her was bound to let her stay up as long as possible. Once she was through the front door, she was greeted by Punjab. Only giving him a quick hello and absent-mindedly handing him her purse, she darted up the stairs and towards Annie's room.

"Miss Farrell!"

Grace halted, unsure of where her boss' voice was coming from. He didn't usually come to this part of the house at this hour. A twinge of fear came over her. Had Annie given him a hard time tonight? He must be waiting to reprimand her for any trouble or distraction she may have caused. The poor kid couldn't cut a break with him. She'd have to make it up to her somehow.

"Turn to your right," Oliver said.

Grace did as she was told, and saw Oliver with a notebook and newspaper in the small sitting room. "What are you doing up here?" she asked as casually as possible.

"Waiting for you."

Hiding her discomfort, she attempted to change the subject by saying, "I need to go check on Annie. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"She's fine. I put her to bed almost half an hour ago."

Surprised, she asked, "You did?"

"Well, I said goodnight and turned her light off. If that counts, then yes."

"But I thought Mrs. Greer and Annette were keeping an eye out for her tonight?"

"Annie and I went to the movies, just like I said."

"Wow… that was very nice of you. Thanks… I'm sure she had a great time."

"I think she did." Up until now, Oliver maintained a cool tone to his voice. Now, it started to raise a bit, but he didn't yell. "That is until she was left on the steps for nearly an hour waiting for you. Didn't you promise her you would be home before she went to bed?"

"I did, and I tried to get home, but… wait a minute, why am I explaining myself to you? This is a conversation I need to be having with Annie."

Oliver stood. "Annie confided in me quite a bit tonight. You're always getting on me for not listening or paying attention, well I listened tonight."

What a time to start, she thought. "It was all about her not wanting me to see Herman, correct?"

"Yes, a lot of it was, but it was also about you."

"What about me?"

"Are you aware of how you spoke to her while Herman was around?"

Grace didn't answer right away, she only stared at him with her eyes squinted in confusion. Her first priority was seeing if Annie was still awake. Now she found herself in the middle of an interrogation. "I hardly said anything to her."

"You said enough to make her feel like a little kid."

Having the same reaction as Oliver when he first heard Annie use the term, Grace said, "She is a little kid."

"But you talked to her like she was five."

"Were you even in the room at that point?"

"No…" he admitted. "But you did seem different while I was there."

"I hardly spoke to you either! If at all."

"Okay, whether you did or didn't, Annie is afraid she won't like you when you're married. Whatever you said to her didn't sit well. She didn't say what it was with any specific words, but she said you didn't sound like yourself."

With a groan, Grace pressed her face to her hands a moment. "What is it with everyone? I go on one single date and everyone's planning my wedding. I've been under a lot of pressure the past couple days in case you haven't noticed. If I spoke to her in a strange way it was due to my nerves. I had enough on my mind going out tonight without the added pressure from both you and Annie."

"Well, you shouldn't have gone in the first place." It didn't take him long to regret this comment.

Grace's look of confusion turned into one of anger. Arms crossed and face red, she said, "I shouldn't have gone in the first place? Who are you to say that to me? I will spend my time with whomever and however I choose, thank you very much. As long as it's not interfering with my schedule, you have no right to tell me what to do or not to do. I'm glad you and Annie were able to, I guess the word is bond, over this, but I don't appreciate the way you're going about it. You're acting as though I'm disregarding Annie's feelings towards this situation. I know she is angry with me, and I can't tell you enough how much I wish I never made plans."

"That's what I don't understand," he said now with a gentler tone. "Why would you go when you know how Annie feels? I may not me the greatest around kids, but with how you much seem to care for her, I thought you'd do anything to make her happy. You should have seen how disappointed she was when you didn't come home. I don't know what routine you two have, but when I said goodnight she looked like she was missing out."

"Did it ever occur to you that she's 10 years old and might not understand how what I'm doing is for her? And that maybe you don't have the entire story? You've really only heard her side of matters."

"That's because you won't tell me your side!"

She began to argue again but realized that he was right. He had asked earlier why she'd gone behind Annie's back. As far as he was concerned, this was all a scheme of her own. Maybe it was, but not the way he was thinking. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"You at least owe it to Annie to tell her whatever's going on."

"She knows."

A bit surprised, Oliver asked, "Well, if she knows why can't you tell me? I know I'm not the most approachable person, but I'm asking out of genuine concern."

Grace searched for an answer. She'd waited so long to see this side of Oliver, but right now all she wanted was for this day to end. By the sound of it, she was going to have to face a moody Annie in the morning. "I know I'm not showing it, but I really do appreciate your concern. None of it matters anymore."

"You keep saying that."

With a sigh, the woman replied, "Look, I just want to give Annie everything she's missed out on. A father is one of those things. I know I'm not her mother, but I hope I'm at least filling part of that void."

"I can understand that. What I don't understand is why you would choose Herman as that person. You know as well as I do that he doesn't commit to any woman for very long."

"I never said I was going to marry him!" Her temper slipped, but she regained control. "I saw an opportunity and I took it. I know he doesn't commit. That's why I agreed. It's been a long time since I've gone out with anyone, friends and men alike. I needed a relaxed situation to test the waters. Obviously, things didn't go as planned."

"So… you're just going to go on a couple more dates and calling it quits?"

"You and Annie will be happy to know that I had a lousy time." She looked away before continuing. "He is an incredible bore, and I knew everyone here wanted me home. It was pretty difficult to find any enjoyment."

Looking down at his shoes, the man said, "I guess Annie and I really didn't give you a chance to have a good time. But if you had a bad time, why were you out so late?"

"Every time I hinted for him to take me home, he had another thing planned for us to do. I must have eaten three meals tonight. Then of course on our way home there was car trouble. I finally walked the rest of the way." Looking back at her boss, she said with a slight shake in her voice, "It was just as important to me to say goodnight as it was to her. I know she thinks I've betrayed her. Nothing I've done with this has been right. I just want to forget the whole thing ever happened. Giving her a father-figure isn't worth all of this."

Oliver looked to her as well. "Betrayed might be a strong word… she was just upset. I'm sure she won't hold a grudge. There must be a way you can make it up to her."

"I'm afraid the only thing that will get me out of this one is something I'm not able to give her."

"What's that?"

"Oh… nothing."

"Does this have anything to do with the whole 'family' thing she mentioned to me?"

Having forgotten Oliver was aware of Annie's wish, Grace quickly tried to cover her tracks. "Oh, no… I meant, she… she wants… a lion at her party. I told her no. And that a tamer and lion belong in a ring… not a backyard full of people."

"I don't see how those two relate," he said, knowing she was lying by her stammers and the red in her cheeks.

"Never mind… I really just want to get to sleep. Though, there is one thing I wish to know."

"What is it?"

"I want to know why you've chosen this situation to get involved. I can understand why Annie had such strong feelings about this, but I can't for the life of me figure out why you're having such a difficult time. Are you afraid that I'd give up my job? I know it would be expected, but I'm too far along in my life to quit everything and stay home all day."

Now was Oliver's turn to grow red and nervous. "Yeah… that's it. I don't know how I'd ever replace you. I may have to retire the day you leave."

Grace smiled. "I'm sure you would find some way to manage without me."

"I suppose," he said. "But I'd rather not."

A strange thing happened then. Conversation stopped short, and Oliver and Grace were locked in a gaze. No particular expression showed on their faces, and neither knew what they saw in the other's eyes. How had this gone from a heated discussion to such a soft moment? Almost a minute passed before they realized they'd been staring. Around the same time they looked away from each other, turning to opposite sides. Pacing around the room for another minute or so, they were soon stuck in an awkward silence neither was sure how to break. Grace wanted to use Annie as an excuse, but knew at this point that the child would be asleep even if she had been awake when she first arrived home. As for Oliver, he wasn't sure what the last topic had been. He only remembered a brief thought of potentially saying too much.

How could a look cause this much tension? What's more, how come they both were embarrassed for it? Sure, they each knew how they'd personally gotten lost, but couldn't guess why the other had remained for so long. Deep down, part of them knew there was something mutual going on, but their fears overpowered any sane thought process.

Yet another minute passed. Grace couldn't take this mindless wandering any longer. At this rate, they would be walking circles around each other all night. Clearing her throat, she decided to go back to their previous topic. Why not? She figured. Things couldn't possibly get any more uncomfortable. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" He honestly couldn't remember now.

"Why is this situation with Herman the one that sparked you to get involved? Annie's been trying to get through to you for so long now. Surely there are some other occasions that would have been less chaotic. Her birthday for instance. Helping her with her party would have been a great place to start."

"I don't know, all right?" he said with defense in his voice. "I just did. I don't have an answer for you. Believe me, I will keep my place from now on."

Grace frowned. "I didn't mean it sound as harsh as it came out. I… I want you to be involved in her life. Despite the unpleasantries the past day or so, I'm glad you and Annie were able to spend some quality time together. I guess everything was worth it for this to happen."

"Hold on a minute, you're getting carried away here, don't you think?"

"Pardon me?"

"You're speaking of this as though Annie and I are all of a sudden best friends or something. I won't pretend I had a horrible evening. Given the circumstances, it was fun going out to the movie, but it was a one-time thing. I did have some calls I needed to make tonight, but I wasn't going to kick her while she was down. I'm not trying to sound like I'm disgusted by her, I'm just saying that the whole idea of 'bonding' just isn't me. I accept the fact she lives under my roof, and I can be friendly and civil to her when need be. As far as taking care of her, I think it's best for everyone if I leave that up to you."

Instead of feeling the twinge in her heart she'd normally feel after such comments, Grace flipped a switch of her own. Standing up straight, she said, "You're too afraid to admit to anything."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't know what took place here tonight, but from what I've heard, it sounds like you spent most of the evening in Annie's company. Even before I left it was you two against me. I saw the way she drifted over to you as soon as you came into the room. Whether you realize it or not, when she asked you if you two could go finish dinner that was her way of going to you for help. She was less than thrilled to meet Herman. I saw you take charge. Until now you never would have made a decision concerning her without my consent. It may have seemed small, but in the greater scheme of things, it wasn't. From what you've said, Annie opened up to you tonight, and you obviously listened enough to have felt the need to address me the instant I came home. You stood up for her. This constant denial of caring for her needs to stop!"

"I'm not denying I care for her, of course I do! Do you honestly think she'd be here if I didn't care?" The man shot back.

"Don't tell me, tell Annie!"

"I don't need to tell Annie! She has to know. Besides, if I told her she'd never leave me alone."

"Is that really what you want? To be left alone by everyone? Do you really want everyone you associate with to act as robots, following your every wish and order without ever stepping out of line?"

Oliver gave her a cold stare, unwilling to speak.

"Well?"

"I don't wish to discuss this anymore." Oliver moved to leave, but Grace reached out and caught his arm.

"So it's okay for us to discuss my personal matters, but the minute we start talking about yours the conversation has to end?"

"You didn't actually tell me yours."

"I think enough was dragged up out of my control. It wasn't exactly my intention to have a spotlight on me tonight."

"Neither did I. Apparently I can't show any kindness towards the child without you thinking I'm a changed man."

"That's just it, you **have** changed, and I can't stress enough that you just aren't willing to accept it."

"So what if I have?" he barked. "It's no reason to treat me any differently. You realize that before Annie we never had these sorts of arguments? Hell, we didn't speak of anything outside of work aside from current events."

"I also used let you walk all over me. I'd let you yell at me for things that I wasn't even involved with. I did so because it's my job. But Annie's opened my eyes."

"To what?"

Taking a deep breath, Grace contemplated how much she would regret what she planned to say next. A few more seconds passed, and then she gave in. "Do you really want to know why I pushed myself out on that date tonight?"

Oliver nodded for her to go on.

"Annie isn't the only one who wants a family. I thought by now it was too late, but she's sparked something in me to renew a shred of hope. When Herman asked me to dinner, it was the boost I needed to see that maybe it wasn't such a lost cause. I knew he'd only be temporary. I have nothing to offer him of his interest. He's past the family stage of his life. Maybe somewhere there's a man in the same boat as I am. Like I said before, I just wanted to go on this date to get the feel of it again. I know this sounds horrible, but as much as I believe Annie's parents won't be coming back for her, I don't want that day to come and lose hope in everything. Even if they don't come, time with Annie is going to fly by. In only a few years she'll be a teenager and she won't need me as much. I'm just starting out caring for a child. I don't want it to end so quickly. I love my job, I really do, but I've never felt so fulfilled in my entire life as I have with Annie here. Regardless of whether or not I'm able to marry, my time to be able to have a child of my own will be up before I know it." Her cheeks grew warm. She rambled on a bit more than intended.

Oliver didn't know how to respond. While he wasn't sure what he had anticipated for her to say, this certainly wasn't it. "I'm… I'm sorry, Grace. I didn't realize."

"I know you didn't, and it was never- wait a minute, did you just call me Grace?"

Oliver held his breath. He hadn't even been thinking 'Grace'. It came out of his mouth without his consent. Had she not said anything, he might not have even noticed. "Did I?" he managed to say without much strain.

"Yes…"

"Must be due to how much Annie was talking about you this evening."

"I suppose so." She wanted so much to corner him into an elaboration, but her last bit of energy had vanished in the intensity of the previous moment. Right now, she wanted more to lock herself away for the night than to carry on any more of this conversation. Embarrassment still pumped through her body from admitting so much to her boss. More than ever she needed to remind herself that's who he was: Her boss. The way she bickered with him was surprising. Why did she keep forgetting her place with him? While things had changed, nothing so significantly to grant this sort of attitude toward him.

Clearing his throat, trying to get her attention having noticed she'd drifted off in thought, Oliver said, "I should have known you had important reasons. I shouldn't have doubted your judgment."

Grace looked at him through the corner of her eye. Was this an apology? And not just superficial one. He was admitting to his mistake… so to speak. "I could have gone about it better."

"I gather this is what you meant when you said Annie wasn't understanding your actions?"

Grace nodded. "And I can't exactly explain all of that to her to begin with."

"I understand."

Feeling herself starting to slip into a sad mood, the woman quickly shook her head as she took a deep breath. Then feigning a smile, she said, "I think we've covered enough here tonight. I'm going to go check on Annie and call it a day. Goodnight, Mr. Warbucks."

"Goodnight," Oliver breathed. It was time to let her go. He felt so much was now unsettled, but was he really prepared to dive deeper into the personal matters that had risen? Either way, he had to ask, "Will we be discussing the rest of this tomorrow?"

Grace stopped and turned back to him in confusion. "I don't know… Why? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Oh, no. I, um, I just thought I'd ask. It seems to be the trend with us nowadays. We start a conversation and don't quite seem to finish it," he concluded with a nervous laugh.

Reciprocating that laugh, Grace replied. "You're right. Come to think of it, you never did get to discuss whatever you started to bring up last night."

 _You just had to get the last word in, you blasted fool!_ "Why break tradition? We can talk about it tomorrow. It's late and probably not the greatest time to start."

Deciding to trust it was a matter she wasn't going to be thrilled upon hearing, Grace nodded. "Very well. I'll see you at breakfast then?"

Oliver nodded as he watched her leave. By now he couldn't be fazed by the scattered thoughts he was left with. They seemed to be becoming commonplace in his brain. He was sure tomorrow would present a fresh supply of confusion. _Maybe telling her will be the only way to put this all to rest…_


	24. Friendship

Grace awoke the next morning in a similar fashion as the day prior. The sun was up in full, there was no little girl and dog jumping on her bed or chattering away in her ear, and the clock informed her she missed the beginning of breakfast. Dropping her head back down to her pillow, she let out a moan. This was in part due to whatever wine Herman had ordered for her. It'd been quite some time since she'd had any drink at all, let alone one so strong. While she wouldn't consider her headache a hangover, it was enough to question whether or not she'd paid enough attention to the order. The rest of her groan was due to the day ahead of her. First off, she needed to speak to Annie. This was her only priority for now. In the back of her mind, she kept her strange confrontation with Oliver the night before, but Annie took precedence.

Pulling herself together and dressing quickly, Grace was downstairs before the end of the morning meal. She was greeted by what appeared to be an equally tired Oliver, and a less than enthused Annie. She hadn't heard her little friend's voice from the hall as she approached, so she walked in expecting a heavy atmosphere.

"Good morning, Annie - Mr. Warbucks."

"Good morning, Miss Farrell," the billionaire reciprocated.

Annie, on the other hand, said nothing to Grace. Instead, she set her fork down and said in Oliver's direction, "May I please be excused."

Grace's head turned to Oliver. The man looked back and forth between the two girls a few times before saying, "I'm not going to get involved with this one."

Running a hand down Annie's arm, Grace said, "Sweetheart, I am so, so sorry I didn't make it home in time last night."

"I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later, but I didn't expect it now." Annie picked her fork up again and started picking at the egg yolks left on her plate.

"I feel terrible. I shouldn't have let Herman talk me into staying out later."

"You already care more about him than you do for me."

Grace frowned, and then sadly turned to Oliver again, silently asking to let her speak to Annie alone.

Picking up on her notion, Oliver cleared his throat as he stood. "I just remembered, I have an early telephone call to make. Excuse me." He left the room but came back seconds later to retrieve his plate as he wasn't ready to give up his last couple bites of sausage. Once again he left, motioning for Drake and Punjab to follow.

When the men were gone, Grace shifted Annie's chair so the seat was facing her. "Don't for a minute think I'd care more for Herman, or any man for that matter, more than I care for you."

"Then why did you agree to stay out later?"

"I suppose I didn't realize how much later later would be. On the way home his car stopped. I'm not convinced it wasn't staged. I had to walk home, but by the time I got here it was 10 o'clock."

"I might've still been awake," Annie said, still maintaining a bitter expression.

"I was on my way to check, but Mr. Warbucks stopped me."

Annie was a bit angered by this. "Why? He knew how badly I wanted to see you."

"I don't think it was his intention. He must have thought you were asleep as well. He wanted to talk to me about some things you said to him while I was gone."

Now Annie looked down. "Oh... What was it?"

"A couple things," Grace said, being sure to maintain a gentle voice. "What stood out to me the most was him saying you felt as though I spoke to you in a strange way."

While Annie was happy Oliver listened to her, she wasn't too thrilled with this being brought to the surface just yet. "Oh," she said again.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No, thank you."

"How can we work this out if you don't tell me what I've done wrong?"

Annie sighed, knowing she was right. "You kinda sounded like Miss Hannigan whenever someone important came to the orphanage. Only not so bad... but you used the same tone of voice... kinda."

"What tone is that? To be perfectly honest, yesterday is already becoming a blur."

Annie shrugged. "You spoke really high, especially after I apologized to Mr. Reilly and you said I learned about metal or somethin'."

It took Grace a minute to get what the little girl was saying. When she realized she was referring to her comment about 'meddling', she had to dig her thumbnail into her hand to keep from smiling. "That's meddling, dear. Not metal. I'm sorry if I spoke to you in a weird way… I was so nervous, and I wasn't sure how Herman would react to the situation. Remember, he's a businessman like Mr. Warbucks. He probably has his grumpy side, too." She tried to kid, but Annie wasn't ready to laugh.

"It just seemed like you were gonna start treating me differently. You're my best friend, Grace. What if you end up liking him more than me and you don't even know it?"

"I promise you, that isn't going to happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm not going to see him again."

As happy as Annie felt by this announcement, she felt an equal and sudden amount of guilt. "I ruined everything, didn't I?"

"Absolutely not!" Grace couldn't help but gasp at the fact Annie thought this. "I don't think I would have seen him again even if you hadn't been so upset."

"Why not?"

"I was bored out of my mind. He droned on and on about subjects I couldn't care less about, he dictated the entire evening, and I spent the whole time waiting to go home. It wasn't your fault, dear. Please don't think it was. I think I may have rushed things a bit too much… it's just that I was afraid this would be my only chance."

"Why?"

Biting her lip, the woman replied, "I'm afraid that's too big a question for right now. It's time for you to finish up here and get ready for school."

"All right," Annie said, accepting the non-answer. She was just happy this was over. Hopefully, the next time Grace announced a date it would be with Oliver. After how he acted yesterday, she was convinced now more than ever that Oliver reciprocated Grace's feelings. This was a lot for a ten-year-old take on, she knew, but after all, they had done for her, she owed it to them. When would adults learn to simply say what's on their mind?

* * *

Grace returned to the mansion feeling refreshed. Annie's smile returned in the car, and seemed to forgive her for the recent unpleasantness. Now all she had to do was get through the day with Oliver. She felt silly for what she said the night before. Vague details would have sufficed. With Annie as her focus at breakfast, she didn't take the time to evaluate Oliver's current mood. It wouldn't be unlike him to bring up their arguments. Which was worse? She had to wonder. While reliving any disagreements wouldn't be pleasant, it couldn't be worse than picking up where their conversation left off. Yes, she had been the one to remind him of the topic they'd yet to discuss, but that alone was cause for embarrassment. Why? Because it'd been an attempt to stay with him longer. She'd hoped whatever it was would distract from what she'd admitted to him. That, and once he started to cool down, he'd become gentle. Gentle enough to call her by her first name. Half the night she wondered where it'd come from. Whether he was aware of it or not, her name had been in his thoughts. They'd called each other by certain names for so long, a slip up like this wasn't random. Of course, she couldn't ask him, because that would be admitting her own thoughts surrounding the matter.

"This is ridiculous!" she said aloud as she walked to the office. These games needed to end. Something, she wasn't sure what, was going on between them, and it was clear that they both were leaving things unsaid. But did this give her strength to go forth with what was on her mind? Not really.

. . .

"Good morning, sir," she greeted upon her arrival.

"Good morning, again, Miss Farrell."

Right away she took her seat at the front of his desk. "I'm sorry for booting you out of the dining room this morning."

The man half smiled, somewhat preoccupied with a document sitting in front of him. "No worries. I know you needed to talk with her."

"Thank you."

"Everything worked out now?"

"Yes, I think so. She was happy to hear that I have no plans to go out with anyone again any time soon."

Looking up, he asked, "I thought it was just with Herman?"

Grace shrugged. "I don't think now is the right time. It's become clear that Annie still needs me one on one. In hindsight, she really hasn't been here that long. She still has that orphanage mentality."

"Meaning?"

"I think there's a part of her that's afraid I'll become like Miss Hannigan one day."

"Ridiculous, you and Miss Hannigan are worlds apart."

"I certainly hope so!"

Oliver chuckled, "She needn't worry about you becoming Miss Hannigan. I think I have that role covered."

"Fiddle faddle," the woman said. "Even on your worst days you don't come close."

"Glad to hear it. You should know above anyone else."

Grace grinned. "Should I be flattered by that statement?"

"I'll say yes."

She smiled a few seconds more, and then went back to the previous topic. "Annie should be her old self by the time she gets home."

"I don't think I'd ever seen her so down before."

Smile disappearing, Grace said, "I hated to be the one to cause it."

Wishing he'd worded the thought differently, or had just kept his mouth shut, he said, "Don't worry about it. Like you said, she didn't understand."

"Thanks."

About a minute passed without either of them speaking before Oliver suggested, "Do you think she'd like to go to the ice cream parlor tonight?"

With a bit of surprise, Grace replied, "Oh, she would love it… but do you mean you would take her? Or that I should?"

"Both of us."

Eyes wide, Grace tried to figure out where this idea had come from. When he'd wanted them all to go to the movies together, she knew it was prompted by his desire to see her cancel with Herman… but why was he asking now? It was one thing when he asked or decided to come along, but suggesting such an outing with no annoyance or hesitation in his voice whatsoever? This was strange.

"You're going to start spoiling her, aren't you?" She teased. Now questioning her own actions, she wondered why she didn't just say a simple 'yes'.

"One more day won't hurt."

Grace said nothing more after this, she only smiled. This was the first time they'd maintained a more personal conversation without any sort of argument erupting. Truth be told, she was just as excited to be going out for ice cream with him as Annie would be.

. . .

Though work had been pleasant, Oliver was glad when Grace left to fetch Annie from school. Having spent most of the night lying in bed wide awake, he had time to think a lot through. By morning, he resolved to at least start to tell Grace of his feelings, and confess he wasn't quite sure what those feelings were. Instead, he somehow turned that resolve into subtle flirting. At least, he figured that's what he'd been doing during their banter about becoming Miss Hannigan. It was probably lack of sleep, but he almost swore she was flirting back. Maybe, he thought, by the end of the night he would regain the same courage (more or less frustration) he had a few nights back.

. . .

After dinner, staying true to his word, Oliver took Annie and Grace to Rumplemeyer's. Annie was beyond thrilled to spend the evening with both Oliver and Grace after everything yesterday. She was even happier to see them more relaxed around each other. They kept smiling and joking from time to time. She had to wonder what happened between them. At the same time, she didn't want to question it too much. The hows and whys would wait until later. Perhaps after her birthday party they would become her official project. That would give her enough time to keep observing. As stubborn and frustrating as adults were, they were awfully fun to spy on. These were games that couldn't be played back at the orphanage.

This evening, Annie got a taste of the family she'd hoped for. This outing reminded her a lot of one during her first week at the mansion when Oliver agreed to take her to Radio City Music Hall. She had a faint memory of Grace and Oliver's soft voices chatting as she slept. She didn't recall what they'd said as she was more focused on the fact she was then back in her bed instead of her seat at the theater. What she remembered above all else was feeling calm and safe. While she wasn't in a sleepy daze tonight, she felt a similar way. She decided it was because she'd been so uncertain of things the past couple days. Now it all seemed far away.

. . .

"What flavor do you want, Annie?" Oliver asked, handing her a menu.

"I don't know… I always get the same. I want something different."

"You usually get chocolate, don't you?"

"Yeah. What do you think I should get, Mr. Warbucks?"

"I don't know, what do you like?"

Annie shrugged. "Chocolate. Vanilla is pretty good, too. But I wanna try something new. What are your guys' favorites?"

"Chocolate chip," Oliver and Grace said at the same time before a laugh.

Annie giggled, mostly because she noticed Grace's cheeks turn a slight pink. "I guess I should try chocolate chip then."

"I think I'll have the same," Grace agreed.

Signaling the waiter, Oliver said to the man, "Did you hear that? Three chocolate chip ice creams."

"With hot fudge and extra cherries, please!" Annie added.

The waiter nodded. "Certainly, miss."

After Rumplemeyer's, Oliver chartered a horse drawn carriage to take them home. This was more for Annie than an attempt to endear Grace. Strange… he was starting to enjoy doing things like this for the child without an ulterior motive. Truth be told, he found nothing less romantic than being toted around by a smelly horse, but Annie was excited, so he endured it with a smile. At least, he tried. He couldn't help but grumble a few times. For the most part he listened to Annie's enthusiastic chatter about her upcoming party. She listed every guest invited as well as all of the activities she and Grace planned. From time to time he'd glance over at Grace and watch her listening to the little girl with all her heart, despite the fact she'd probably heard this more than her fair share of times. He couldn't help but feel sad seeing the look he saw in her eyes. He wished he was capable of that kind of emotion toward someone. He assumed it was love, or something along the same lines. These thoughts made him question what he was doing here. Was buying ice cream and carriages all he had to offer? He couldn't imagine having the ability to spend hours on end with Annie's energy each day. He didn't have the time, nor the patience. This was all a joke. Could he really convince anyone that he could become a family man? The past two nights had been enjoyable, sure, but stress was starting to grow as he knew work had been left unfinished. Grace made it clear last night and this morning that she was to put Annie's needs first. What Annie needed was a father with set hours, one who went to work in the morning and was home by supper. He couldn't promise every evening to her. He couldn't even promise to be home every week. He already had two long business trips coming up before the end of the year. As a friend of Annie's, he could leave for a month at a time without hesitation. As family, he couldn't very well do his job. Unfortunately, he was too set in his ways to be in the same place as Grace. He couldn't change his focuses because of a single child. He was a businessman. For all intents and purposes, it'd been that way since he was 12 years old.

By the time the carriage rode through the mansion's gates, Oliver had a new resolve. He was to be a friend to both Annie and Grace, but for their own sake, nothing more. Those two girls had big hearts filled with warmth and joy. It wouldn't be right to tie them to a grumpy old man who was, quite frankly, afraid of their love.


	25. Opening Up

"Mr. Warbucks, can we talk?"

Taking his cigar out of his mouth and turning towards the study doorway where Grace stood, Oliver said, "Sure. Is everything all right?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to ask you." She'd noticed something off with him since they'd arrived home. She decided not to say anything until after Annie was in bed.

"Me? Everything is fine, why do you ask?"

"You seem a bit… unsettled. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

With a quick nod of his head, Oliver replied before reaching for his brandy. "I'm fine, thank you."

"You don't sound so convincing." Given the fact he'd been more approachable today, she didn't have any reservations about pushing.

"It's been a long day," he shrugged. "Plus, I may have overdone it on the cherries and hot fudge."

The woman laughed as she sat across from him. "I'll say. You ate more than me and Annie combined."

"I was just trying to keep you two from a stomachache."

Again, Grace laughed. "Ah. How thoughtful of you."

Oliver smiled. "I do my best."

"No more distractions, I'm serious now. What's got you down all of a sudden?"

With a sigh, he asked, "How do you always pick up on these things so quickly?"

"It's my job."

Funny how she almost read his thoughts half the time, but she couldn't seem to see something that so strongly involved her. "You're off the clock."

"That doesn't mean these sort of things go unnoticed."

"Believe me, Miss Farrell, you don't want to know what's on my mind."

"Why not?"

Rolling his eyes, he said, "I can't very well answer that question without telling you what's on my mind."

"All right, you have no obligation to tell me. I know it's none of my business. I just wish you'll tell me if it's something Annie or I have done. You were fine until we got home."

Setting the cigar in the ashtray next to him, Oliver thought a moment. He wondered if he should say something after all. He didn't need to speak in great detail. He could even make it casual. Instead of saying outright that he decided on the way home not to attempt pursuing any romantic relationship with her, he could ask… something. Maybe if he opened his mouth, the right statement would come out. It's worked in the past.

"Have you noticed something different lately?" This would have to do, he thought.

"Care to be more specific?"

"What I mean is, it just seems like you and I have been treating each other… not like usual."

"Maybe," she said, afraid to answer with the truth. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Warbucks, but I don't know what your point is."

"Never mind," he said finishing the last sip of brandy.

"Please, I wish you'd tell me. Whatever it is can't be as bad as all that, can it?"

"No, probably not."

"Well then?"

Deciding to put her mind at ease, the man said, "It's nothing you nor Annie have done. At least, not directly."

"What have we done indirectly?"

"You've been showing me how to have fun, I guess."

Grace gave him a confused look. "I'm sorry?"

"I don't know what I'm saying. I guess last night I realized just how innocently Annie sees the world sometimes, and today how she finds joy in everything. The more I spend time with her, the harder I find it not to catch her enjoyment."

While on some level Grace knew the answer, she asked, "And this is a bad thing?"

Standing to pour another drink, Oliver said, "Miss Farrell, I'd like you to name one time in all the years you've known me that you've seen me enjoy doing anything outside of work."

"Before Annie arrived, I presume?"

"Yes."

Slouching back in her seat, she thought hard. "I do recall a poker game you held here several years back. You seemed to enjoy yourself then. I think you won."

"I did. But that doesn't count. That was with a few of my associates and money was involved. Of course I'm happy to make more money. Try again."

Thinking for a few more seconds, Grace then shook her head. "I can't think of anything."

Sitting again, he nodded. "Exactly."

"So are you upset about missing some work the past couple days?"

"No. I'm upset about losing work in the future."

Again, she looked at him with confusion. Somehow this made sense in his mind, but from the outside, it was completely illogical. "Please, once again would you mind being more specific?"

Setting his glass beside on the table, he grumbled, "I can't make these outings a regular occurrence."

"I know that… did Annie say something?"

"No."

"Then I don't know what the problem is. Both of us understand that work is your priority."

"Annie seemed so happy this evening. I'm trying to be kinder towards her, but time is money, and I can't lose that money just to please the child."

"There are other ways to show kindness, you know. Movies and restaurants are fun, but those doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"Of course they do," he argued. "You spend time with her almost every night, and you two are inseparable."

"Sure, spending time together does help build a relationship, but that time doesn't have to be drawn out or filled with fun. Most of the time we sit quietly and enjoy each other's company."

"I most certainly don't have the time to sit and do nothing."

"I didn't say we just sat and stared at each other. Sometimes she finishes homework or works on a project, and I tend to read or even do some paperwork. I'm there for her when she needs me, or I try to be. I treat her with respect and I care for her to the best of my ability. Obviously, I've failed in places, and I'm sure I'll have plenty of failures to come. Not every day goes by without a hassle. Somedays I'm in a bad mood and might snap at her over something silly, and sometimes she doesn't want to do what she's told. That's part of life."

"I don't know how to treat her nicely without having some sort of distraction."

"It takes practice."

"You didn't seem to have too difficult a time to start."

"No, I guess not. But you and I are different people. We've lived different lives. You haven't gotten to where you are now by being kind, have you?"

"No," he answered. "But now I don't know how to be civil to anyone."

Grace had to smile. "You're being pretty civil to me right now."

"This is also my third drink," he said as he raised his glass.

Without thinking, she reached over and took the drink out of his hand as he was about to take another sip. No way was she going to let alcohol ruin this moment. "Would you be serious?"

"I am being serious." He reached to take the cup back, but Grace stood and moved away from him.

"This goes back to what I said last night. Why are you so afraid to admit you've changed?"

"Because," he said as he stood again. "If I do, then you – and Annie – will expect things from me that I'm not able to give."

"Like what?"

"Everything I've just mentioned. I don't have the time to spare, and the only way I can show kindness towards Annie is by giving her days out and new toys. I haven't been around kids since I was one. Even then I didn't care to spend much time with them."

"Annie couldn't care less about material items. Until now, she's gone her entire life without a penny to her name. The only thing she owned was her locket. Even now that she has tailored dresses and a room full of toys and games, that necklace is the only possession that matters to her."

"That's absurd. How could she not care that she's living with butlers and maids and everything she could ever want? And what's so special about a dirty old and broken locket?"

"Because, the only thing she's ever longed for is love and to be cared for. And you know that the locket is the one her parents left with her."

"I forgot."

Grace couldn't imagine forgetting the necklace's story. "It's a symbol of hope for her. Nothing can ever replace it."

"Then what's the point of trying? Just by mentioning it I hear and see a change in your demeanor. How can you care for her so much knowing she'd rather be elsewhere or knowing that you may lose her someday?"

Taking a deep breath, the woman answered, "Because I love her. And I still would have loved her even if I'd known her story right from the start."

"That doesn't make sense. Why set yourself up for hurt?"

"If all you do is avoid pain, you'll never enjoy anything in life. All you'll feel is emptiness. I won't pretend that during a moment of hurt it's easy to think it was all worth it, but once it passes, you will have fond memories to look back upon. They may still make you feel sad, but it's better than never having lived them in the first place."

Suddenly, it felt as though the conversation had switched back to him. Whether that was her intention or not, her words struck a chord. He took a few steps back before turning away.

As a matter of fact, Grace's statement hadn't been directed towards Oliver. She meant it in a general sense. However, seeing his reaction made her realize she'd likely figured out at least part of the reason for his despondent mood.

"Mr. Warbucks?"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry if what I said upset you."

Oliver turned his head but didn't meet her eye. "You make it sound so simple."

Grace frowned, starting to walk closer to him as she spoke. "It isn't always, but look at this evening. You said you had a good time. Is that really so hard to do without worrying so much afterward?"

"How do you expect me not to worry? I don't want to disappoint Annie, or you."

"Just your saying that is wonderful. If Annie were here she would agree."

"Why is it so wonderful? I've never given either of you reason to want to spend any time with me. Why are you both so happy over something so small?"

"Why does it matter? I shouldn't have to explain this. Can't you accept the fact that Annie and I love you for who you are? Neither of us expects you to become something you're not, and we would never ask..." Initially, she planned to say more, but that changed upon hearing her words.

Grace froze, nerves keeping her eyes opened wide as she watched for Oliver's reaction. Maybe he hadn't heard it the way it sounded in her mind. Saying 'Annie and I' might have saved her. Maybe he knew she meant love as in deep concern, even though the other wouldn't be wrong in her case. Seconds went by, but time was also frozen, especially since Oliver failed to move from his position.

He nearly missed her statement. Had it not been for her sudden quietness, Oliver might not have noticed as he was focused more on his own thoughts. Did she say love? Even if she didn't mean romantically, which she probably didn't, it still threw him for a loop. It wasn't only that she admitted to a strong emotion toward him, but Annie as well? Perhaps it shouldn't have been a surprise. Annie seemed to find love for everyone she met in one way or another. Not to mention her statements to him about wanting him to be a part of her family fit perfectly. But how could a sweet young child find a place in her heart for a man whom just a week or so ago was tempted to take away her first ever birthday party over accidentally walking in on a meeting? She was too young to reason with him in that way. She probably hadn't understood his anger. Heck, he didn't even understand his anger half the time. As for Grace, he couldn't begin to piece that one together.

When, at last, he looked up, he saw she'd wandered across the room. Strolling over to her, he thought of how to respond. Maybe he should have looked sooner. Maybe her pause was intentional. She probably hadn't meant what she said too deeply. After all, she was just trying to help.

"You two are going to be the death of me," he surprised himself by not only saying, but chuckling as well as he reached her side.

Her voice shy, she asked, "Why is that?"

"Because you treat me unlike anyone else."

"Plenty of people have treated you with benevolence." Forcing herself to meet his eye, she finished. "I think Annie and I are the only people you've allowed anywhere near for quite some time. And that's what's been bothering you, isn't it?"

The man nodded, trying to remember a time he'd felt more humiliated. He couldn't.


	26. Good Friends

Normally around this time, either Oliver or Grace would have come up with an excuse to leave. However, tonight was different. Neither of them felt the need to run away. While they both said, perhaps, too much, it was time to start facing their truths. Grace didn't try to backpedal. She'd said what she said for one reason or another. How Oliver took it was out of her hands. By reacting with awkward chatter and over-explaining, she'd only prove any denial. Oliver wasn't at all comfortable being so open and honest with someone, but he knew by the way he'd felt lately that he couldn't keep to himself much longer. Grace was the best person to speak with. Despite the nerves he felt around her since these thoughts surfaced, when it came down to it he trusted her. Though, right now he couldn't seem to push past embarrassment.

Some time passed without speaking before Grace turned to Oliver and set a gentle hand on his arm. "You don't need to worry so much."

"I'm not used to any of this," he replied. "I've lived my life one way for so long. All of a sudden everything I do is out of my control. I don't know what happened."

"Annie has a way of getting to anyone's heart and changing them for the better."

"Who else?"

"Everyone in this house."

"I hadn't noticed."

Grace moved her hand from Oliver's arm and now used it to count the people she was about to list. "Drake isn't as stuffy as he used to be. Punjab adores playing with Annie. His deadpan expression disappears most times she's in the room. The Asp is much more talkative. I could go and on. The entire mood of the house has lifted."

"Maybe you're right," he sighed. "Then here I am putting a damper on everything."

"You're too hard on yourself. Everyone knows you're doing the best you can."

"Everyone? You mean the entire household sees the same thing you do?"

Oliver began nervous pacing as Grace stayed put, wanting to give him his space. She said, "I don't literally mean everyone. I can't say for sure if other's see this present distress or not. They probably haven't given it much thought."

"And you have?"

"Well… I do spend most of my time with you. And like I said earlier, part of my job is being in tune with your moods."

"I guess so," he said as he ran a hand over his head. "May I ask something?"

"Yes?" She was a bit worried about what that question might be.

"Why haven't you quit? Or rather, why have you continued working so hard for me? Until you, the secretary that stayed here the longest was maybe two years."

Moving somewhat away from him, she clenched her hands and searched for a response. "I… well, why shouldn't I? Sure, you've had your unpleasant moments, but I don't usually take it to heart. I've made friends here, and this place has become my home."

"But you said yourself that you wished you'd settled down with a family."

"I said it wasn't until Annie that I realized what I was missing. I don't have any regrets about my decision to keep working."

"I do pay you pretty well."

Taken aback, she almost snapped. "It isn't the money."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I really can't name one singular reason behind my continuing my job here. We just seem to work well together and balance each other out."

The man smiled. "Yeah, we do, don't we? You're calm and collected while I'm disorganized and impatient."

"Though, lately I suppose I've been out of character."

"It's all right, I have as well."

"Ironic, huh? It's like we switched places for a little bit there."

With a laugh, he nodded. "I hadn't thought of it that way."

Grace grinned in his direction and then began making her way over to her seat from earlier. She'd lost track of what their initial conversation was. She wasn't sure if she cared, either.

Oliver followed. "Thank you for everything you've done here over the years. I know I don't say as much, but I really appreciate your work."

"You're welcome," she replied awkwardly, unsure if it was how she should respond. "I do love my job, so I suppose I should be thanking you for keeping me employed."

"Like I said the other day, you'd be pretty hard to replace."

"That is nice to hear."

"I still don't think I'll ever understand how you've managed to stay patient with me. I would have thought the crash alone would have been enough to push you over the edge."

"Actually," Grace giggled. "You reacted better to that than you have been around spending time with Annie. I must admit it's kind of amusing."

"Well, I know money and stocks. That was stressful, but I knew what I was doing. I don't know what I'm doing having a kid living under my roof."

Sitting up, the woman leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and folding her hands in seriousness. "May I ask you something now?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you agree to let Annie stay here?"

Not too long ago, the answer would have been easy. He would have said he wanted to assure she'd continue working for him, and that it wouldn't hurt his public image. Now? Well, he'd be lying if he said there weren't other motives. "I don't know," he settled on saying.

"I think you do."

"Fine, fine. I felt sorry for her."

"That's all?"

"I suppose I… I guess I felt bad for you as well. I'd never seen you look so sad. I figured it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world having her here if it meant you'd be happy."

"Wow, I never realized… Thank you so much."

With a wave of his hand, Oliver said, "Don't mention it."

Grace rolled her eyes, "How can you brush off something so big? For heaven's sake, you took in a child, not a stray kitten. Why would you do something like that for me?"

"Because I wanted to, all right?"

"I apologize," she sat up. "It's just that…"

"What?"

"Never mind," she said with a shake of her head.

"Come on, what is it?"

A sting of tears came over her eyes, but she blinked them back. "I have been so happy with her here. It means even more knowing part of the reason is because of your thought."

"Well," he said as he stood once more. "I'm glad."

Grace watched him, trying to gather what he was thinking. He strolled over to his desk now and sat in his chair. Soon he fumbled with his tickertape machine even though it wasn't running. All she could figure was that he'd had enough 'emotional' discussions for the night. Silly as it sounded, she was proud of him for having gone this long. She knew it wasn't easy. While it seemed like what they discussed was of little importance, she knew it was probably the deepest conversation her boss had had with anyone for quite some time. She'd discovered a lot tonight, and perhaps it was best to leave well enough alone.

Standing up and straitening her skirt, Grace said, "If you want to get to work, I can either help or retire for the night. I do have those invoices to go through, but I was going to do so tomorrow."

"Oh," he said realizing what his nervous gestures must look like. "No, it's all right. I just thought I'd straighten up here a bit while we're here and not working."

"Okay," she nodded. "Well, unless you'd like some help I think I'll head up to my room anyways."

"Wait," he said without realization.

"Yes?"

"Um… nothing. Have a good night, Miss Farrell."

"No really," she sat. "What is it? Obviously, there's something you want to say."

"I, uh, just wanted to say that… about what I was going to say a few days ago?"

"Yes?"

"I think we've pretty much covered it."

"About Annie, or…?"

"This and that."

"We talked about a lot of things."

"I know."

With a sigh, she finished, "And that's all you're going to tell me."

"Please, Miss Farrell, bear with me. I'm trying my best here."

Grace smiled sympathetically. "You're right, I'm sorry. I am glad that we were able to talk like this."

"These past couple days have been so strange."

"They have," she agreed.

"Do you think we can put them behind us and try to go forward as we normally would?"

Smile turning into a disappointed frown, she replied, "If that's what you want."

Noticing the immediate change, he tried correcting himself. "What I mean is, I hope we can go about business – work – as usual despite some of what was said… I can't tell you how silly I feel for being so afraid of a child."

Grace couldn't help but laugh. "Afraid seems like a strong word. None of this has to interfere with work. And don't feel obligated to take the evening off again, though, if Annie and I are doing something and you'd like to join us, please feel free."

"I don't know. I really should keep focused. I'm sure come her birthday she'll rope me into something – not including her party."

"She's been so focused on the party that I don't think she'd even thought of the actual birthday itself."

"I'll still plan for interruptions that day."

"Probably a good idea."

"So, you don't think any less of me?"

"Of course not. Why would I?"

"I don't know," he said. "I don't feel like myself. I'm not sure how I come across anymore."

"I know what you mean."

Oliver rose to his feet and walked around to the front of the desk where Grace still stood. He looked at her a moment and smiled. Then, he took hold of her wrists and leaned over to kiss her cheek, one that lasted a few seconds over a friendly peck. "Thank you," he said.

Grace was motionless as she stood in a trance. Her only conscious thought was her fear of how red her face was becoming.

"Miss Farrell?"

"Oh," she blinked, snapping out of her daze and taking a step back. "Yes, I'm sorry… anytime."

"Are you all right?" he asked, noticing she had turned three different colors within the past minute.

"I'm fine," she said with a wide smile. "Goodnight, sir." She spun around and hasted to the door before she could cause herself any more embarrassment.

"Goodnight," he mumbled after she was gone, trying his hardest not to find amusement in her scrambling.

* * *

Once in the safety of her room, Grace sunk against the door and pressed her hand to her face. When this moment passed, she knew she would feel foolish for such an immature reaction. Both her pulse and her mind were racing. Why did he do it? If he were anyone else, she would have taken it as a friendly gesture. For Oliver Warbucks, this was downright bizarre. The man barely shook her hand. Not that she was complaining in the slightest, mind you.

Walking over to her dressing area, she readied for bed. She supposed it **could** have been done in a friendly way. Wasn't that the overall topic of the evening? He wanted to be kinder to Annie, and it seemed as though she was implied as well. This must have been an attempt to accept the change… something along those lines. Still, she wished she'd had the courage to state something beyond friendship tonight, that is, intentionally. While most of her was grateful he didn't seem to misunderstand her conscious intention behind her words, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed she didn't have the push she so needed.

Climbing into bed, she wondered what tomorrow would bring. The lack of predictability would likely continue. For once, though, she wasn't expecting him to push her away. He seemed sincere. Of course she expected him to be a bit stand-offish, but she didn't expect a time bomb. As she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but imagine what it'd be like if he didn't retract at all. What if he allowed himself to accept what happened instead of trying to go about like it never occurred? Looking back, she found herself endeared to his reactions to such common actions for most others. People don't normally question their entire lives when they go out for ice cream. This, among many other recent things, made it downright impossible to pretend feelings for him were nonexistent. Being aware of how inappropriate her behaviors toward him had been the past couple days didn't help either. Where was this impulse to poke fun at him coming from? Never before had she done that with anyone. Tonight as they joked, she came to the conclusion that it was worth whatever risk for the potential to hear him laugh.

Her mind started to envision a vast future with him, much like Annie seemed to have in mind for the three of them. She opened her eyes again, forcing herself out of the dream. Now more than ever she needed to be careful not to get too carried away. Just because he was opening up to her didn't mean that she could say anything in the world or carry out her thoughts about him. A kiss on the cheek was not permission to drop her guard. He was in a sensitive state. He even expressed to her that he wanted to go on as normally as they could. She knew he sensed her disappointment in that moment, and he backtracked because of it. If she wanted to get anywhere, she needed to let him take control. In the meantime, she could afford to spend some time working out whatever she needed to. While Annie would be more than approving of any sort of relationship with Oliver, she still would need to take the time to mentally adjust and get her priorities straight. This was something she neglected to foresee before talking to Herman. At least this task would be easier with Annie's cooperation.

Grace reached over to her nightstand and picked up a book, wishing she had more than two chapters left. With all on her mind the past three nights, this was the fastest she'd read a book in years.

* * *

Sometime after Grace left, Oliver went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Oddly enough, he wanted to do it himself rather than call for Drake or Mrs. Pugh. He didn't want anyone distracting him from his thoughts. It was strange, but he wasn't holding onto the uncertainty of the night. What he continued to see was Grace's reaction to his kiss. Daring as it was, it was precisely the reaction he'd hoped for. Had she not smiled so much, he would assume it a mistake. Whether she returned his feelings or not, he saw potential to convince her. It wasn't as though he'd swept her into his arms – that would have been a reason for a reaction. The move was harmless. Somewhere inside of her, she had to feel at least a speck of something more toward him. Why else would she have been so flustered before she left?

As embarrassed as he felt for the things he said to her, he did notice he felt better than he had when he woke up that morning. It really did help start to make sense of everything that was going on in one way or another. It was also good to know that Grace was aware of his confusion or whatever she deemed it. He never intended to hurt her or Annie by his quick change of moods. Half the time he wasn't aware of it. Call it self-defense. Maybe now he wouldn't feel the need to be protected.

Ultimately, tonight forced him to wholeheartedly admit for once and for all that he felt a great deal for Grace. The way she was so gentle with him yet kept him in his place was something he never thought possible of anyone. The list went on and on about her. While she spoke, he found himself taking in every detail. Her voice, her hair, her smile, the way she set her hand so carefully on his arm… last but not least her dedication. Never did he see her to be preoccupied with money, but the way she became so cold at the mere mention of it caught him off guard. Being one with the business world, personal feelings were the only way he could fathom such loyalty. Again, had she not smiled the way she did, he would have been thinking of reasons why she wouldn't have an interest. Oh sure, in the back of his mind he still had plenty of wonderings, but at this moment, he didn't care.

Coffee now made, he started for his room. Such musings felt common place now. This time, however, it was a welcome relief to be looking forward to tomorrow.


	27. What Are We Doing?

The next few days were calm and uneventful. Over the weekend Oliver had an overnight trip to Pittsburgh which left Annie and Grace free to do as they wished. Of course, work didn't completely stop for Grace, but Oliver didn't need to know when she sneaked away. Truth be told, she missed him. Since their conversation nights back, she thrived on each moment with him more than even. There was a certain comfort in the air when he was around. Quite often they found themselves engrossed in casual conversations. A few times, if she was around, Grace caught Annie grinning in their direction. Neither of them brought it up when Oliver was no longer in the room. What was there to explain? Grace took the changes for what they were. Oliver was trying to be a friend. She didn't question it, nor did she expect more. For now, any relationship, whether it be business or personal, was in his control. Maybe she sounded like broken phonograph record, but for once, she wasn't questioning her decision. As for Annie, her thoughts were clear with a single look.

Oliver returned from Pittsburgh Sunday night, later than planned. What a day. First, the hotel forgot his wake up call. Having been up half the night going over the final budget plans, he slept through breakfast. Of course, missing breakfast also meant missing his meeting after breakfast. Grabbing a sandwich for lunch, eating only half, he rushed through this final meeting in time to make his train. Had he known the said train was broken down, he would have taken time for a proper meal. He spent three hours in the train station before starting home. In hindsight, he should have called for the autocopter. Although with his present luck, calling would have been a sure way to summon a rainstorm.

At last, just after 9 PM, he walked through the front door. Oh how much he looked forward to a good glass of brandy and a most expensive cigar. He hoped Grace would be around. It was hard to admit, but he was looking forward to seeing her. Part of what he missed was her assistance during meetings. Had she gone along with him, he wouldn't have been up half the night which was the cause for all of today's misfortunes. Actually, he had thought of asking her along as well as Annie seeing she didn't need to worry about school. However, he thought against it. What if Grace got the wrong idea? Seldom did she come on short business trips, nor the long ones. If he had to go out of town for the week and depending on what the work was, that's when she would come. Given the recent changes involving her these days, he felt too much of a risk. Then again, there was also the chance he was overthinking matters.

He walked around a bit to see if Grace was in any of the sitting rooms or the library. Not spotting her, he assumed she'd gone to her room for the night. In this case, he knew he'd have to wait until morning to see her. With this, he headed into the office to see if she'd taken any messages or notes for him.

. . .

"I didn't expect to see you in here," Oliver said as he walked into the office.

Grace looked up from her desk. "Welcome back." She smiled, but was obviously distracted as she looked right back down to her papers.

Feeling as though he was interrupting, he took a slow step back to the door. "Annie asleep?"

"Yes," she nodded. Looking up again, she noticed him unsure of where to go. "I'm sorry, sir," she said as she stood. "I'm a bit preoccupied."

"Everything all right?"

"Oh yes... just replying to a letter."

"I'm gathering you didn't receive great news."

"More disappointing, I'll say. But it's no matter. How was your trip?"

"Rotten," he said as he walked forward to his desk. "Four months I've been working to save that blasted factory and all I have to show for it is a headache."

"So have you decided to close?"

"I'm giving it one more month. I wouldn't usually go this much out of my way, but this particular staff has been loyal. I hate to see them lose their jobs, especially with the holidays nearing."

"Would any of them transfer to a different plant?"

"I've thought about it, but I don't think I could offer it to all of them. Perhaps a few."

"Better than nothing."

"Indeed."

Taking advantage of the lull, Grace wandered back to the small desk where she'd been sitting when Oliver came in. She was happy to have him home, but hoped he would be willing to sit quietly as she went back to her mail.

He did for a little while when he called Saunders for his long awaited drink. For the first few sips, he watched Grace from across the room. She didn't even notice him staring. What was on her mind? Of all nights for her to be the busy one… While he did want to give her space, he also needed to get an idea of his schedule.

"How's your letter coming?"

"Fine," she said. "I'll be done in a few minutes."

"May I ask who you're writing to?"

Looking at him trying to hide her irritation, she answered, "My neighbor in Connecticut. If you want to know, she informed me that her grandkids, the ones Annie befriended while we were visiting, won't be able to attend Annie's birthday party."

"How come?"

"The boy Robbie broke his foot, and it will be too difficult for him to manage the train without someone to help him. The mother doesn't want Irene, the younger one, to travel alone."

"The mother wasn't planning to join them?"

"She and her husband can't afford to take the time off work. Remember I told you they'd be staying the week?"

"Oh, yes. Wait, is this the company Annie was telling me about last week?"

"Yes," the woman sighed. "She'll be so disappointed. I've been trying to figure out if I can arrange my schedule so I can pick them up myself."

"Give me some notice and I'll let you take the time."

"Thank you," she smiled. "But I'm afraid the party preparations will also interfere."

"Oh, I see." He wanted to offer to help out, but knew he wasn't prepared to take it on short notice.

"I'll have to figure something out with them later this summer. I've been trying to word my reply."

"Well, I can get out of your hair. I just need you to catch me up on this weekend and go over the layout of the week."

Grace glanced at the clock. She hadn't realized how late it was despite the fact she put Annie to bed at 9. "Can it wait until morning? I'm rather tired. I'd like to finish up here as soon as possible so I can get to sleep."

"I'd rather not. It will take up too much time tomorrow. Believe me, Miss Farrell, I'm exhausted myself. This entire day has been one inconvenience after another."

"Fine, fine," she said as she went to her seat at his desk. "Let's begin now then."

"Don't you want to finish writing first?"

"No."

This was an unusual tone for Grace. It wasn't his intention to upset her, but what was he to do? If anything **were** ever to happen between them, they needed to keep practice in keeping work a priority. _Look at me,_ he thought. _Every move I make I wonder how it will affect or have to do with her._

"A quick run through will be enough."

Grace, maintaining a monotone, relayed the calls he'd received while away and showed him what was completed. Fortunately there wasn't a lot given the time and days. What did take a while was the week's schedule. Moving meetings and appointments around to accommodate Annie's birthday and party left for packed days and odd hours. Oliver took it in stride, having anticipated the running around. Grace on the other hand was already feeling overwhelmed seeing a long week stretched out in front of her at once. She picked up her pace, listing the tasks so quickly even the fast minded Oliver couldn't keep up.

"For Heaven's sake, Miss Farrell, slow down." He demanded for a third time.

"I apologize," she said.

"Look, if it's really this much of a bother, we can finish in the morning."

"No, we're almost done. We may as well finish."

"You're going to have to repeat Wednesday and Thursday."

As tempting as it was to grumble, the woman's face remained emotionless and reread the days at a normal rate.

Oliver half listened, knowing he'd regret not hearing more later. He wondered if something more had happened this weekend. Canceled plans shouldn't cause this much stress, especially to someone who deals with far more on a daily basis. By the time she got to the end of the week, it occurred to him that maybe he should ask her what's wrong, instead of letting her mope.

"Thank you," he said. "Now, I wish you'd tell me what else has you so upset."

"What do you mean?" she asked, closing her planner. "I told you, Annie's friends from Connecticut-"

"I said what **else**. Obviously there's something more bothering you."

"Like I said before, I'm tired. My mind is trying to figure out how Annie will react and what to say to her. I have to prepare myself for a hectic week. I was worried about you all afternoon. I've spent a great part of yesterday and today sending back flowers from Herman. And lastly, I have to start preparing for the party on Saturday along with my other duties. You don't need to worry. I'll be fine by morning."

"Why were you worried about me? I telephoned from the train station. Didn't Drake speak to you? And why is Herman sending you flowers?"

"Yes, but I was wondering what the issues were with the train, and I was wondering how you were handling it. I figured by the time you arrived home you'd want your space. As for the flowers, I can only assume he enjoyed dinner more than I."

"I was irritated, but I'm fine." He decided to drop the topic of Herman.

"Good," she said. "Will that be all then?"

"Yes," he answered. "I suppose… that is unless you'd like to have a drink with me? It might do you some good."

Grace looked in confusion. Never before had Oliver invited her for anything other than tea or coffee at the house. This was most unusual. Though, she had to admit she was impressed she hadn't been reprimanded for her attitude. Most of her wanted to decline. Didn't she make it clear she was tired? Besides, she didn't care for brandy which was all she saw him drink. Alas, the idea of spending time with him was enough to make her agree. She accepted, but requested a white wine for herself.

They sat a while, nursing their drinks as to prolong their chatter. Conversation started with Oliver going into more detail about Pittsburgh, but eventually that evolved into their usual casual topics. They talked about the party some, and Oliver sort of offered to help if there was any small thing he could do. Grace appreciated the attempt, but told him not to worry, since she'd likely have to break away from the office off and on. This was one of the things causing her stress. All of a sudden she'd envisioned what happened at the beginning of summer. It was bad timing. She didn't want Oliver to think she was taking advantage of him. What if he thought she was acting differently as a way to take time off without getting into trouble? Oliver didn't think this way of course. The thought was nowhere near his mind… until Grace happened to mention it.

"Why would you think I thought this way?" He stood in a huff.

Grace shut her eyes tight. If there was one thing she needed to learn, it was controlling her newfound nervous babbling. This was the third time in as many days she found herself saying too much to someone or other. "I don't mean it how it sounds… I didn't mean you to think that I thought that you thought that's what I think…" She stopped a moment, stumped by her own words. She twitched her head, deciding to move on. "I was just trying to say that was my worry. It doesn't mean I think it's so."

"How else am I supposed to take it?"

"I don't know, I spoke without thinking, all right?"

For some reason, Oliver had a hard time letting it drop. "You should know better of me… at least now"

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

"I want to know that's not really how you think."

"I give you my word."

Oliver shook his head. "Okay then."

"Why is this upsetting you so much? I didn't mean to say anything, but I have to wonder how this spiraled."

"Forget it. The day's caught up to me."

"Okay," she sighed as she set down her glass. "Would you like me to leave?"

"No."

"Okay."

Grace remained in her seat, giving Oliver space. She couldn't even feel uncomfortable when they bickered anymore. Funny to think of a time when this would have caused her panic. She simply sat back and waited.

Oliver, on the other hand, wasn't feeling great. He was embarrassed for his reaction, and knew she must be watching him pace and seeing right through him. She was on to him. She must know something of his feelings to think she could have the power to use them in her advantage. It didn't matter if she intended to or not.

He finally turned back to her. "What are we doing?"

"Right now? We were sitting here talking."

"No, that's not what I mean."

"What do you mean then?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure how to word it. It feels like we're forcing ourselves to act differently in each other's company."

"Didn't we go over all this the other day?"

"We never discussed why. There is no reason for me to spend extra time with you and Annie aside from her wanting me to. I know I need to be less of a grouch to her, but other than that, I only keep finding myself in these awkward situations with you."

Grace blushed, but didn't have any stronger reactions. Later, she thanked tiredness. "Did you ask me to stay for a drink because you felt obligated?"

"Yes… and no."

"I don't see how it can be both. Need I remind you I asked just a couple minutes ago if I should leave you told me no?"

"Fine, it wasn't a feeling of obligation at all."

Grace stood now, earlier irritation returning. "I know you're having a hard time with this, but I do wish you'd say what's on your mind. We don't have time for these rituals this week. We need to settle whatever is going on for once and for all. I'm growing tired of it."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. What is going on?"

"You're over complicated it, and maybe I am, too."

"What are we over complicating?

 _He is like a child!_ "Oh forget it. You decide what to make of it. I can't read your mind."

Feeling as though she was about to leave, Oliver said, "Wait, please."

Grace stood still, waiting for him to say something.

A few seconds passed before he said, "To hell with it."

Oliver walked over to Grace, and closed the distance between them. Hands on her shoulders, he pulled her closer to him. He pressed his lips to hers, not relaxing until he felt her kiss back. He didn't hold her as tightly or securely as he wanted, nor did he kiss her as deeply. He wasn't quite sure what he was getting himself into, and this wasn't how he imagined a moment like this playing out. Still, he wasn't about to complain as long as she didn't push him away. And they would have remained this way for a time had it not been for the sound of Sandy's barking upstairs in Annie's room.


	28. Where To Start

Fearing the worst, Grace and Oliver ran upstairs to see what was causing all the commotion. What timing, they both thought. It seemed as though they couldn't take a single step forward without something or other happening along with it. Were these occurrences some sort of sign? Were they making the wrong choices? Then again, how were they expected to focus on these matters at hand when their attention needed to be elsewhere?

As they neared her door, they heard a shrill scream from Annie. Grace darted ahead of Oliver and flung the door open. She looked in the room and saw Annie with her blankets over her head at the foot of the bed. Peering to the corner of the room, she, and now Oliver, saw Sandy with his paws up against the dresser, barking at the ceiling.

"What's going on in here?" Oliver shouted over the dog.

"Somethin's flying around my room!" Annie answered, peeking her face out from the covers, but not taking them off her head.

Grace reached for the light switch, and then in an instant wished she hadn't. She couldn't make out what it was, but heard the flapping of wings and could see a black shadow. She too let out a yelp, jumping behind Oliver.

"It's just a bat," the man said. "It must have flown through the window."

"Is it gonna bite me?" Annie asked, face covered by blankets once again.

"It's not likely, but we need to get it out of here just in case." He turned the lights off so the bat would settle in the corner again. "Come on, Annie, grab Sandy and sleep in one of the other rooms tonight."

"Nuh-uh. I'm not moving until I know it's not gonna touch me."

"Come on, dear," Grace chimed in again. "You can go into my room."

Annie remained stubborn and pulled the covers tighter over her head.

Oliver took a step forward, ready to carry the little girl into the hallway, but Grace caught his arm to stop him. When he looked back she put her hand up, and then said, "All right, you may wait here with the bat while we go get Punjab."

Annie stuck her face out again, eyes wide. She looked over to Sandy, who continued to bark and growl. Much more of this and the bat might try to fly away. With a yank of the sheets, she hopped off the bed and ran toward Oliver and Grace. To her relief, the bat didn't follow. Grace took Annie straight to her room down the hall, leaving Oliver to get Sandy to follow.

"You darn mutt, come out of there!"

* * *

"What if the bat comes back?" Annie asked Grace as she tucked her into her bed.

"We'll have to get screens for the windows in your room. What on earth were you doing with them open this time of year anyways?"

"I like having them open. It gets hot in there."

"We can adjust the thermostat for you. You'll catch a cold if you keep leaving it open as it gets colder."

Annie shook her head. "Nah, the window near my bed was always stuck open at the orphanage. I got used to it."

"Very well," she gave in for now. "Try and get some rest."

"What about Sandy? What if the bat gets him?"

"I think the bat has more to worry about than Sandy."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll go get him if you're so worried."

"Thanks, Grace."

"Shut your eyes in the meantime."

Grace dimmed the light, and took two steps into the hall to see Sandy barreling toward her.

"She's in there," she pointed, but the dog was already well aware of his destination. Grace watched from the doorway as Sandy took his place at Annie's side. It occurred to her there wouldn't be much room for her when she came back. She'd worry about it then. Right now she wanted to make sure the bat situation was taken care of. After, she'd need to take some time to address the fact Oliver was kissing her not twenty minutes ago.

As she walked back to Annie's room, her mind started floating back to that particular moment. Her cheeks grew warm, and her breath came quick. Maybe she needed to take time before facing him again… She turned around and scurried downstairs and to the backyard for some air. Oliver and Punjab could handle freeing the bat. By the way she jumped when it flew, she knew she'd only get in the way anyhow.

Sitting on the steps, she caught her breath and was able to smile. Oliver kissed her. Why? She wasn't sure. From his words beforehand, it seemed as though he'd wanted to for a while. His grip on her arms had been strong, she wondered if his fingers had left any marks. It wasn't done in anger or the heat of the moment – that much she knew. Actually, this explained quite a bit from the past week. Was this why he was so uncomfortable spending time with Annie and herself? If he was trying to hide any feelings for her, opening himself up to anything outside a professional light could make him nervous. Again, she smiled. Could it be true? Was the bickering and recent tension due to affection on both sides? It almost seemed clear now. Of course, she knew what was going on on her end, but she wouldn't have guessed his.

Nerves and self-doubt soon hit. It seemed too good to be true. She'd let him see a glimpse of her cranky side tonight, and not only did he not confront it, he kissed her? Had he been drunk, she would have blamed the alcohol. Perhaps it was an influence, but at the same time thi, gs kept adding up. His blatant dislike against her seeing Herman Reilley made sense now. His trying so hard to be kinder to not only her, but Annie, too. His struggle to speak with her on personal levels, and back peddling nearly every time they started toward bigger topics. The kiss on her cheek a couple days ago could be confirmation as well. It really was an odd gesture for him. Newfound patience for her human qualities might be a contribution. Now she had to figure out what he saw in her. After all, she wasn't the greatest example of sophistication that a man of his status searched for. Oh, she could fake it all right, but he'd seen her natural clumsy side far too often to be fooled.

"Miss Farrell?"

"Mr. Warbucks... what are you doing out here?" She started to her feet, but Oliver stopped her.

"No need," he said as he took a seat next to her. "I kind of thought you'd be out here."

"I apologize for not coming back to help. I was never great with animals that fly at you."

"It's quite all right," he laughed. "I didn't expect you to come back."

"Were you able to set it free?"

"Yes, thank goodness. Well, Punjab did."

"Thank you," she said. "I told Annie we would install screens so she can still keep her windows open at night."

"In October?"

The woman chuckled, "That was my reaction as well."

"I'll order them first thing tomorrow."

They sat in silence for a minute or two, finding the air about them surprisingly comfortable. Then, without Grace's notice, Oliver reached his arm over to her. Covering her hand with his, he said, "It's been a long day, Grace. We best get back inside and think about resting up."

Grace looked straight at him at the sound of her name. Ignoring the rest of what was said, she asked, "Did you mean to call me Grace just now?"

"Yes," he answered. "I did." Then with a squeeze of her hand he said, "And I would like for you to call me Oliver."

"Is this because of what happened back in the office?"

"You're right," he said, skipping over her question. "Things have been different around here. We do need to grow with the changes. I don't want to lose you or Annie in any way. If that means a less professional association with you – with both of you – then I'm willing to adjust. Let's leave it at that for now, okay? I think we need to get through Annie's birthday before discussing things any further."

With an expression of complete awe, she nodded in agreement. Oliver stood, holding his hand out to help Grace to her feet, which she accepted. As they walked side by side into the house, she said, "I'm sorry for how crazy it's been around here lately, Mr. Warbucks. I don't know how I-"

Cutting her short, the man corrected, "Oliver. And let's move past the mayhem and look forward."

"Oliver..." she said in almost a whisper. "I would like that very much."

The two shared a smile as they reached the foyer before going their separate ways for the night.

. . .

In their separate quarters, they shared similar thoughts. Both felt relief, that was for sure. Trusting the other was at least open to the possibility made the idea of facing each other in the morning bearable. It was almost exciting. The best part was that they had a week without pressure. There wouldn't be a forced and rushed conversation between meetings, no awkward glances or trying to pretend what'd happen never occurred. They were going to start where they should: being Grace and Oliver.


	29. Pleasant Change

_Morning… finally_. Grace hadn't slept a wink. For one thing, she was so ecstatically happy about Oliver she couldn't keep her eyes closed. She couldn't wait to see him. She couldn't wait until the moment he said her name again. Calling him Oliver would take some getting used to, but worth the effort. It occurred to her after the fact that maybe she should have made sure what he meant by this. She assumed there would be no announcement, in a matter of speaking, and she was hesitant of addressing him this way with other people present. She didn't care if it was to be a secret or not, just as long as Annie didn't catch wind yet. She wanted to talk things over with her. What if she got the wrong idea? Although, she wasn't one hundred percent sure of things herself. Fortunately, Annie had school this morning, and she might sleep in a little bit given her late night. This led to the second reason for her lack of sleep – being pushed to the edge of her mattress. Annie wasn't the one to take up the room, it was Sandy. While he wasn't a small dog, he surely shouldn't be capable of taking up almost an entire double-sized bed. No wonder Annie needed windows open year round. Even on a chilly autumn night, with Sandy half on top of her, it felt like summertime.

Breakfast went on as any other day, albeit, with a few more glances and smiles between Oliver and Grace. To Grace's relief, Annie was too sleepy to notice. She wondered how long it took her to get back asleep last night. The bat must have wound her up. Having been so preoccupied with Oliver she didn't think to check back on her until she went to bed herself. As far as she knew then she was asleep. Well, it was too late now. Knowing Annie she'd wake up the second she stepped outside.

She felt bad for it, but Grace couldn't wait to drop her at school and get back home. Sending her with the Asp had been tempting, but she didn't want to raise suspicions by doing something out of the ordinary. Only a few times had she not gone along for the car ride. Silly seeing as the school was close, but it was time with Annie. It also gave Grace the chance to build up energy for the day. Annie was fairly easy to care for, but she still could be exhausting. No wonder women stayed at home with their kids all day. Balancing work was no easy feat. She applauded the women who weren't given a choice these days. Anyways, she was sure Annie would be catching on soon. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she didn't want to keep her and Oliver a secret… not that there was a specific name to what they were at the moment. But, that was precisely why she thought it best to keep quiet. The relief she felt when Oliver suggested they wait for any major conversations until after the birthday chaos was too good to give up just yet. Taking some time to simply be would do her a world of good.

. . .

Upon arriving home, Grace was set on having the one conversation she and Oliver couldn't wait to have, which of course was everything she surrounding Annie's knowledge of the topic. Walking down the halls, she realized she was nearly skipping as she rushed to the office. She stopped herself, refusing to act so childish around Oliver. It was difficult as she'd waited a long time for that kiss. No, it wasn't everything she'd dreamed it to be, but it did the trick. She was regaining some confidence in herself – not just about a familial future, but also in the decisions she'd made.

Before addressing him when she entered the room, she made sure none of the typists had arrived yet. The idea of being the first of them to use a first name terrified her, but at the same time, it seemed like the safest, or at least quickest way to see if what he said last time still stood. Oliver may admit to change, but she also couldn't set herself up for that 'switch'.

As usual, Oliver's focus was on something else and hadn't heard her come through the door. Taking a deep breath as she stood over his desk, Grace said, "Good morning… Oliver."

In an instant, he looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Grace." He was relieved. He'd been afraid last night would be forgotten. Now she stood here looking as beautiful as ever. "Has Annie recovered from last night's adventure?"

As she sat down, she answered. "Oh yes, she seems to be fine. Although, she was a bit hesitant in going into her room to get ready for the day."

"I can imagine," he chuckled. "It's curious how it got in there in the first place. I know her window was open, but don't those creatures prefer caves or trees?"

"I don't think there are many caves in New York City. It must have thought the window was a similar kind of opening."

"I guess that would make sense."

Without realizing, she then said, "Talk about timing though..."

Oliver smiled. "Yes, I thought the same thing."

Grace blushed, smiling back and half met his eye. This wasn't how she imagined leading into the next part of the conversation, but it worked. "Speaking of which," she started. "I think it would be best if we keep some of this from Annie – just for now. You know, until we sort things out."

"I agree," he said with relief in his voice. "I'd actually wanted to talk to you about that as well."

"Good," she nodded. "So no first names in front of her?"

"Why not keep it just between us all together? I won't fret if some of the staff members overhear, though. It's too much worry trying to avoid them."

"Sounds like a good plan for now."

"Then that settles that. Now, I have a couple errands I need you to run. I have a meeting downtown in half an hour. It won't last past 11, so if you could be back here by then I'll be grateful."

Reaching for a pad and pencil, Grace nodded again and prepared to write. "Sure thing."

"I'll need to pick up my suit from the tailors and run a parcel and some letters by the post office. Be sure to expedite the package and double check the address. It's for the factory upstate. Then bring those papers we went over last week to my lawyer, and if there's time, I was hoping maybe you could pick out something for me to give Annie for her birthday."

Grace looked up on the last note. "You want me to pick it out?"

"I've thought and I've thought, and I have no idea what the child wants or likes. You know her better than anyone. I'm sure you'll find something marvelous."

While the woman appreciated the gesture, she couldn't help but feel a bit sad at the notion. "She'll love anything you pick out."

"Grace..."

"Fine, fine. But can you at least tell me a vague idea of what you might have been thinking?"

"I'd thought about a new locket, but you reminded me the other day why she loves her old one."

"That was a wonderful idea."

"Wonderful enough to have you stop at Tiffany's?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure she would know how to accept it."

"She wouldn't have to wear it. She'll appreciate the gold or silver when she's older."

"I'm not sure..."

"This is why I asked you to take care of it," the man grumbled.

"Who said you have to give her an item? Take her somewhere and get her a souvenir of the day. She'd love something like that."

"I did manage to take all of Wednesday off."

"Perfect!"

"But it seems so simple."

Reaching across the desk to touch his hand, she smiled. "Not everything needs to be so complicated."

He smiled, too, picking up on the hint of something more in her voice. "Okay. The three of us will go off on whatever escapade she desires."

"She'll be so excited. Do you want to tell her when she gets home?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

Grace nearly sighed. "Oh."

"Is that a bad idea?"

"No, it's just that I was hoping that would cushion the blow when I told her about Robbie and Irene."

"The Connecticut kids, right?"

"Yes."

"You haven't told her?"

"I haven't had the chance. I didn't want to tell her before school."

"That makes sense."

"I will this afternoon."

He smiled again, and then it occurred to him to ask, "What about school? Are you allowed to keep her home on Wednesday?"

"It's only for a day and she doesn't have any major tests this week. My parents used to let me stay home on my birthday, so I guess I didn't think twice about it."

"Seems reasonable." He took hold of the hand that still rested atop his. Raising it to his lips and leaving a quick peck, he said, "We can talk more tonight. Unfortunately, I need to get ready for that meeting."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. It completely slipped my mind. I'll get going on those errands."

She stood up to leave, but Oliver hung onto her hand. Kissing it again, he grinned, "I'll see you at lunch."

Grace grinned as well and felt warmth in her cheeks. Something told her she was going to enjoy this week immensely.

* * *

Aside from Annie's disappointment about Robbie and Irene missing the party, the rest of the day went on happily. Oliver had a few more meetings in the evening, so Grace and Annie spent time putting together party favors. While they did so, Annie couldn't help but notice Grace's constant smiling. She didn't seem to be paying a lot of attention to what she was doing, either.

"Grace, you put five jawbreakers in that bag. I thought we were only putting two?"

Grace snapped out of her daydream and looked down into the bag. "Oh," she said. "I'm sorry, I drifted off again."

"You don't seem upset."

The woman chuckled. "Drifting off doesn't always mean something bad happened."

"Did something good happen?" Annie asked.

"Ah, it was a pretty good day. We have lots to look forward to this week."

"I still wish Irene and Robbie were coming," the little girl sighed.

"I know, dear. I promise before summer is up we'll go visit. We can have cake and ice cream and celebrate all over again."

"I guess that will be fun. At least all my friends from the orphanage and school will still be there. Mr. and Mrs. Roosevelt are coming, too, aren't they?"

"As far as I know."

"I can't wait!"

"It will be your job to keep Mr. Warbucks in line."

With a giggle, Annie said, "That will be easy. He didn't stand a chance the first time I met President Roosevelt."

"So I've heard."

"Since it will be my party Mr. Warbucks has to be nice."

"That's right," the woman said as she tousled Annie's hair. "All right, we need to get going on these bags."

"Okay." Then doing her Grace impression, she said, "But you stay focused now."

Grace laughed, playfully nudging Annie's arm. "Watch it, you."

* * *

Like Grace, Oliver found himself drifting from time to time. He remained focused during his meetings, but in between, he didn't tackle as much paperwork as he'd hoped. Thoughts always went back to Grace. He wasn't sure what made him cling to her so much today. It wasn't his intention. When he suggested they take a week, he meant they should maintain a certain physical distance. Yet he was the one most often reaching for her hand or arm, not to mention he'd been the one to kiss her the night before. It was tempting to question these moves, but as long as Grace wasn't scared off, why should he?

He only saw Grace briefly before she went up to her room. To both of their dismay, they weren't alone to say a proper goodnight, whatever that may have been. Even chatting didn't feel right. Drake was there bringing Oliver a drink and Punjab and the Asp were close by engrossed in a game of chess. Grace came in under the pretenses of work despite the fact Oliver gave her the night off for party preparations seeing as the rest of the week was packed. Drake left the room while she was there, but by that point, their guards were up.

They said goodnight to each other as if it were any regular night, which indeed it was. Oliver remained in his office pretending to work. What he was really doing was listing all the reasons in his mind why it was a bad idea to go upstairs and knock on Grace's door. All he would suggest was a walk. Where was the harm in that? He had to keep in mind that she would probably be asleep, or at least getting ready to. One kiss and some flirtations didn't give him permission to see her in nightclothes. In any case, he knew he should let her rest. The minute she arrived home from dropping Annie to school tomorrow they would be in meetings until it was time to fetch her again.

"Sahib, will you be staying here a while?"

Oliver looked up at Punjab, wondering how long he'd been standing before him. "No, I don't seem to be getting much done tonight."

"You have a lot on your mind?"

"This and that. Nothing concerning."

"It's Miss Farrell."

"What?"

"Your mind is on Miss Farrell."

Oliver would have denied it, but his long pause and confused expression made it pointless. "How do you know?"

"It has been obvious since this morning. You both are no longer so tense."

"What's so different?" the billionaire asked. "We've barely seen each other outside the office."

"It's the change in atmosphere."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "How obvious is this atmosphere?"

Punjab answered. "Not everyone will know."

"What exactly **do you** know?"

"Only that there has been a change."

Surrendering, Oliver said, "So there has. Please, let's keep this quiet for now. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing."

"Your heart will know as long as you don't let your head get in the way."

"Yeah, yeah. That sounds well and simple in books or films, but this is real life."

"In time you will learn."

Standing up, Oliver concluded this little chat before it could go any further. "Goodnight, Punjab."

The bodyguard nodded, following Oliver a few paces behind. Neither man said anything until they reached Oliver's room. As Punjab took his station in front of the door, he gave his own final comment. "Take good care of her."


	30. Feeling Guilt

Oliver spent a great portion of the night wondering what Punjab meant by his words. He spoke with seriousness in his voice. Granted, Punjab often did, but by the sound, it seemed the bodyguard expected a poor outcome. Maybe it was said with the intention of protecting Grace? He knew the two were friends. Or, perhaps the issue wasn't Punjab at all. This could be in his head, looking for an excuse to back out. It wasn't his what he wished, but it never occurred to him that there would be a responsibility in getting closer to Grace. In some ways he did. If they were to marry he knew he'd become the head of the house in more ways than just being the financial caregiver - which he already was. What he didn't realize were the fine details of that title. Grace was strong and independent. These were qualities he'd grown accustomed to over the years. But the work day only lasted so long. He didn't know who she was when she went to sleep at night. He didn't know what sort of things upset her or made her happy aside from life's usual joys and sorrows. She was, in most senses of the word, a stranger. He was on the road to changing this, but as of right now it felt odd to think he should be the one to take care of her. He was unsure of when or how to do so.

Despite his questioning, he looked forward to seeing her at breakfast. He never realized how much he'd grown to enjoy them. Though often not part of the conversation, he liked hearing Grace and Annie chat while he skimmed the paper. Sometimes their voices sounded muffled. Other times he ended up only pretending to be engrossed in an article when he was actually listening in on the discussion.

Walking into the dining room the next morning (a bit late as he'd overslept), he noticed something that would have made his eagerness for morning unbearable.

"Miss Farrell," he said, noting Annie and a few of the servants' presence. "You've done something to your hair."

Annie cheered with a devious grin, "I knew he'd notice!"

As she had months back the morning she asked Oliver to let Annie stay, Grace wore her hair pinned to her shoulders. It was an impulsive move. As she dressed for the day, she decided she didn't want to bother with her up-do. Oliver had made a lot of moves toward her yesterday and now it was time for one of her own. Annie came in as she set the final pins, instantly knowing this was for Oliver. Why? She didn't know, but she was thrilled.

The woman remained quiet, embarrassed by the attention. She never expected him to notice right away. Halfway through breakfast, maybe, but she envisioned him noticing during a moment alone in the office. Perhaps during a meeting, and they'd find themselves smiling across the conference table. These were, of course, only the scenarios she'd come up with thus far in her mind. Most of her suspected he wouldn't notice at all. He hadn't the first time.

"It looks lovely," Oliver said as he sat and reached for his napkin.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Any special occasion?"

"No," she said. "No, I thought it might be a nice change. I'm glad you both approve."

Annie nodded, resting her elbows on the table and propping her head up on her hands as she glanced back and forth between Grace and Oliver. Oliver was grinning and Grace's face grew redder than it was when he commented on her hairdo. Something was happening between them. It explained why Grace was so happy the day before, and why Oliver was so talkative during the brief period she'd seen him.

To the little girl's dismay, Grace caught her peering and quickly went back to her plate, telling her it wasn't polite to have her arms on the table.

* * *

Like yesterday, today went along happily. Grace enjoyed catching Oliver's many glances at her throughout their meetings. A couple times they were both caught by one of the associates or clients, but never questioned why they looked at each other in such a way. They were merely annoyed that Oliver's undivided attention wasn't on the task at hand.

Annie arrived home with the Asp as Grace was caught up with a work. It was tempting to run and find her and Oliver to see if anything had happened since breakfast, but by now she knew better. Instead, she went upstairs and started her homework – or tried anyway. Her mind was on tomorrow. She didn't know what was planned but knew Grace would do something special. Maybe she'd get her favorite breakfast, and perhaps ice cream after dinner? Hopefully, Oliver would be willing to come along. Given his smiles at breakfast, she didn't see how he could say no. And if Grace wore her hair down again he was sure to say yes if she was the one to ask. Adults were funny. What was the big deal? Yes, Grace looked pretty with her hair down, but he's obviously liked her before now. Why would a hairdo change so much? It seemed silly.

Her thoughts then drifted to her party. Who would have thought orphan Annie would be having what had to be the biggest birthday party a kid ever had? The past few months felt like a dream or something out of a storybook. She never asked for any of this. She used her prayers to find her parents. Although, less and less these days she found herself thinking about them. Now her head was filled with thoughts of school, wondering if she could help her orphan friends find homes, Sandy, Grace, Oliver, Punjab and the Asp, and the rest of the staff.

Would her parents be mad because she loved everyone in the mansion so much? Would her mother be jealous of how much she loved Grace? Would her father be hurt to know how much she looked up to Mr. Warbucks? The last thing she wanted to do was upset any of them. She never imagined Mr. Warbucks' home would become hers, too. Of course wherever her parents lived would be her real home, but would it be okay to miss the mansion sometimes?

Annie closed her math book, finished with her equations for the day. She didn't want to think any more on these dreary topics. It wasn't worth getting worked up over. Maybe she was feeling down because tomorrow added one more year to her story. She didn't know the exact date she was brought to the orphanage, but she knew it wasn't long after she was born. Sometime in December, probably, or another one of the winter months. She guessed this because she always felt sad during the first snow without a logical reason. She just knew. She wondered what the first snow would be like this year. She didn't know whether she'd be happy or sad. Grace would probably be excited, knowing she'd never been given the opportunity to play in the snow like other children. Maybe snowmen and hot cocoa, as Grace had mentioned one time in her childhood stories, would distract her from that instinctive feeling.

As this year went on, Annie was discovering a lot of once saddening occasions becoming times of fun and laughter. Fourth of July for instance. At last, she got to see the fireworks up close. No more sneaking to Miss Hannigan's door to see if she was awake. No more sneaking up to the top windows and risking life and limb peering around the side of the building to see if there was a show. School beginning was another occasion. Instead of looking outside and envying the children who walked by with their book bags, **she was** one of the children with a book bag. Even day to day things were pleasant now. She could listen to the radio whenever she pleased, only having to worry about being caught if it was past her bedtime. Taking a bath wasn't as dreadful – at least the water was warm and the soap smelled good. With all of this, why did she remain uneasy about her birthday? She was excited, of course. At last, the day would be acknowledged. Sure, some of the girls in the orphanage remembered. Last year, she remembered Molly attempted to make her a card with lipstick Pepper swiped from Miss Hannigan's desk. It was sloppy and sticky, but it was one of the only gifts she'd ever received. She kept it a while, but Miss Hannigan did a sweep of the dorms one day and out it went with the garbage.

This year would be different, Annie promised herself. Tomorrow wasn't a sad day. Tomorrow would be fun. Grace would give her extra hugs and kisses, and finally, let her open that wrapped box she'd had in her room for the past couple weeks. Annie knew it'd been for her all along despite Grace denying it whenever she asked. She knew she'd have her first birthday cake, and everyone would gather around to sing to her. Tomorrow she'd be like a regular kid, even though she'd begun feeling this way for some time now.

She didn't understand all she was thinking or feeling. Her mood came upon suddenly and without warning. Up to today, she hadn't thought about her parents and her eleventh birthday together. Maybe that was it. She felt guilty, as though she'd dishonored them. How could she not stop to think of the people who brought her into this world? Routine was the culprit. Of course she'd think of life the way it was now and of the people she saw every day. If she were in the orphanage, she'd be wondering like other years if Miss Hannigan would say anything. Sometimes she did, usually in a negative way. Once, she said, "Birthday or no birthday I want you to take those rags and scrub those windows." Another time she might have said 'happy birthday' when Annie still a toddler, and only because Annie reminded her with excitement. Even then she knew it wasn't said in sincerity.

It started to come together, albeit in a haze of confusion she still couldn't understand and wouldn't until she was older. She thought so much about her parents then because she needed them when she was scrubbing those windows or holding back tears when she discovered Molly's card had disappeared. She needed them to come and take care of her so she wouldn't have to do it herself anymore. Now she had a house full of people who cared for her. Still, whether she'd been thinking of them every day or not, she longed to know who she came from.

"Sandy!" The girl called, and within seconds was greeted by her faithful friend. "Come on, let's go play until Grace and Mr. Warbucks are done with their meeting." A good game of fetch or hide and seek was all she needed to get her mood back to normal.


	31. Visitors

"Sir, there is a couple here to see you," Drake said as he entered the dining room.

"We are in the middle of supper, Drake," Oliver said. "Tell them to wait until we're through."

"I don't think this should wait, sir," he said with concern in his eyes.

"Why, what do they want?"

Tilting his head in Annie's direction, Drake answered, "It's a matter I think you and Miss Farrell will want to address in private."

At the sound of her name, Grace looked up and asked, "How does this involve me?"

Drake tilted his head in Annie's direction once more, but neither adult could make sense of what he was trying to say.

Oliver grumbled, "Drake, would you please just tell us who the visitors are?"

Admitting defeat, the butler answered, "The couple claim to be Miss Annie's parents.

A dead silence came over the room. Not a breath could be heard among them.

"Are you sure it's them?" Grace finally spoke with a noticeable shake in her voice.

"You'll have to meet them."

Standing up, Oliver said, "Grace, uh- Miss Farrell, come with me. Annie, I want you to wait here, you understand?"

"Why can't I come?" Annie frowned. "I wanna meet them."

"All in good time," Oliver replied. "I want to meet them first."

Annie nodded, her disappointment evident, as she watched Oliver and Grace swiftly exit the room.

Drake led the way to the small downstairs office that was usually used for one-on-one appointments. When they arrived, they saw that this was not a joke. The couple that stood before them held out their hands and introduce themselves. "We're Ralph and Shirley Mudge," the ragged man said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Warbucks."

"You too."

"I'm Grace Farrell." She hoped they wouldn't notice how cold and clammy her hand felt.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Ralph grinned.

Grace studied the two. She supposed they could be Annie's parents. The woman was fair skinned with auburn hair like Annie's, but there was still enough of a difference between them and the child to make her question. Then again, her opinion could be biased. There was no reason to believe why they wouldn't be the mother and father.

"Before I just hand her over to you both, I would like to ask you a few questions – with all due respect," Oliver said as he directed them to two seats by his desk.

"Oh, certainly, sir," the woman nodded. "We expected as much."

Oliver began the interview along with Grace's help and input. They asked all sorts of questions starting with how they knew where Annie was. Then, they went back further and had them explain their reasons for leaving their child in the first place. As they had figured all along, the couple had left Annie due to a lack of money. At this point, they showed Annie's birth certificate, and the information on it matched bits of Annie's note. Grace asked about their current residence. New Jersey, they answered. Grace's heart sunk to her stomach when they mentioned this. She had hoped Annie would at least remain in New York. Oh well, she thought. New Jersey wasn't **too** far away... She didn't need to worry yet, right? They had yet to show the locket.

That relief was short lived as Shirley pulled it out of her pocket only two minutes later. Even though Grace and Oliver didn't have Annie's locket in hand at the moment, they'd seen the piece around the little girl's neck often enough to know it was a perfect fit. After this, there wasn't much point in continuing the interview. These people were Annie's parents.

"Punjab," Oliver said. "Bring Annie in here."

"Yes."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as they waited. Oliver couldn't take his eyes off of Grace. Since the necklace had been shown, she avoided eye contact with anyone. He knew how hard this must be on her, and wished he could spare her. She and Annie were so incredibly close. How she was holding it together even he didn't know.

Annie's footsteps were soon heard running down the hall and she burst into the room. She stopped when she saw the couple and gazed for a moment before saying, "Are you... are you really my mom and dad?"

"Annie!" Shirley cried as she threw her arms around the little girl.

Much to Oliver and Grace's surprise, Annie didn't seem all too ecstatic, even when Shirley matched the two halves of the locket together. They explained the same story to her as they had with Oliver and Grace. When Ralph told Annie to go pack, everything became official. Shirley offered to help, but Annie declined and looked to Grace instead. Meeting her glance, Grace followed Annie out of the room without a word.

. . .

"Grace, do you think you could give my clothes to the girls at the orphanage?"

Turning around from the closet, a solemn Grace replied, "I can... but don't you want to keep them?"

As she folded the dresses in front of her, the little girl answered, "I'll only keep a couple. My parents seem poor. I don't want to have nicer things than them and make 'em feel bad. The other kids need new clothes more than I do."

Grace nodded as she returned her attention to the closet.

Uncomfortable with the quiet between them, Annie thought of things she could say. She mumbled to herself as she sorted through what she wanted to keep. If Grace heard, she didn't acknowledge.

"How am I going to get to school every day?" Annie asked minutes later.

Grace, not having considered this issue, tried to answer. "I guess... I guess your mother and father will... find a new school for you. I'm sure your current school will understand your absence... given the circumstances."

Noticing strain in Grace's voice, Annie stood up and took her hand. "Are you okay?"

Grace nodded, even though she couldn't see much light ahead of her. "I'm very happy for you, Annie."

"Then why do you look so sad?" she asked, even though she knew the answer. "I knew you were gonna be sad…"

Unable to stop a couple tears from falling now, she hugged Annie in order to hide her face as she replied, "I'm going to miss you. I really am happy for you, though. Sometimes you can feel opposite emotions at once. It all happened so sudden."

The two hugged for a minute, and after brushing the tears from her face, Grace pulled back and kneeled down to Annie's height. "Don't you worry about me, all right? I want you to have an exciting new life with your parents."

With tears in her own eyes, Annie asked, "You'll come visit me, right?"

"Of course I will."

"Do you think my folks will let me visit you and Mr. Warbucks, too?"

"I certainly hope so, dear."

They hugged again before resuming packing in silence. The only sounds were the rustling of clothing and bags and the occasional sniff from one or the other.

. . .

Half an hour later, Annie and Grace appeared downstairs. Oliver was shocked to see only one suitcase in hand.

"Annie," he said, "Where are all of your things?"

Motioning to her bag, she answered, "This is all I need. I have my parents now."

Oliver nodded, though he didn't quite understand.

Taking a few steps toward the stairs, Ralph asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Annie breathed. Turning to Grace, she said, "I'm gonna miss you somethin' awful."

Remaining strong, Grace said, "And I you." She bent over and kissed Annie's cheek and hugged her even tighter than she had upstairs. She never wanted to let go. She refused to believe this was happening. Alas, she was given no choice. An impatient throat cleared to the side of them, causing them both to look up. Annie stepped away from her friend and finished, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"No need to thank me."

Annie turned to Oliver. "I'm gonna miss you, too, Mr. Warbucks." Instead of a hug, she held out her hand.

Oliver looked almost disappointed by the motion, but he didn't say so. Firmly he shook the tiny hand, saying, "I'm glad to know you, Annie. It will be strange not having you around."

"Grace said she'd come visit. Will you as well?"

"I don't see why not," he smiled.

Annie tugged on his sleeve and motioned for his ear. He bent down, and Annie whispered, "You called her Grace again, by the way."

Oliver stood straight again and rumpled her hair. "So I did."

Annie joined her parents as she took one last glance around the house. How had she been so lucky? Not many kids got to live in such a beautiful and large building – especially not an orphan. Though now she wasn't an orphan anymore. Her lifelong dream was finally coming true. She was happy, but she couldn't help but feel sad and scared about leaving the people she'd grown to love and trust.

Ralph and Shirley started to lead Annie out of the house, but Annie stopped them. "Wait a minute."

"What is it?" Ralph asked in an irritated snip. Off Shirley's look, he corrected, "Our little angel."

"We can't forget Sandy."

"Who?" Shirley asked.

Annie didn't answer but instead called her dog. Sandy darted into the room and greeted his mistress. Looking up, Annie begged, "I can bring him with us, can't I?"

Ralph replied, "Oh yes... we love dogs." Then taking the kid's hand, they walked out front where their pickup truck was parked.

After placing her bag and Sandy in the back of the vehicle, Annie looked back at the house to see Grace, Oliver, and several of the staff members waving goodbye. Annie sighed. Grace was right, things did happen all of a sudden. Just an hour ago she was happily eating dinner, and now she was leaving with her long lost parents. Unable to look at the house and its people any longer, she ran into the car. She'd get used to her new life. The bright side was that she never had to worry about starting over again. She was on her way home – her permanent home.

Most of the Warbucks household remained at the door until the car was well out of sight and down the block. None of them knew what to do now. Oliver felt more angered than hurt or sad. Of course this would happen. Of course this would happen the minute he allowed people to become closer. This kind of situation was precisely what he'd wanted to avoid all along. It was his own fault. He should have listened to his gut and his brain. Following your heart only led to... well, heartache. Although, despite his inner rage, he knew that he didn't feel half as bad as Grace must. The poor thing, he thought. He couldn't begin to imagine what was going through her mind.

When he turned to check on her, he saw that she was not longer standing beside him. He swung around and watched her race up the stairs. His initial instinct was to chase after her, so he started to move. However, the Asp held out his arm and stopped him. "You should let her be, for now."

Oliver gave the bodyguard a frustrated glance but obeyed. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her more than she already was. Yet, he couldn't help but argue. "What would she do if I followed?"

"Nothing, but you should allow her time to work things out on her own. Give her an hour."

"Okay," Oliver mumbled. "I suppose that's fair…"


	32. Trouble

"Congratulate us, Sis!"

"Did you get her?!" Miss Hannigan squeaked. "Where is she?"

"We got her tied up in the car. She ain't goin' anywhere."

"Excellent," she said. "Now all we have to do is wait for the reward. Did moneybags happen to say when he'd be coming by?"

"We didn't ask," Lily answered as she took off the ratty wig she'd worn as Shirley.

"Well, why didn't you? I'm not letting him forget that reward."

"We didn't want to raise any suspicion, that's why." Rooster said. "Look, if it's not here by tomorrow morning, you'll call and remind him of the deal."

"We can't wait until morning! The brat is sure to be spotted by then. Can't we call him now?"

Rooster thought a moment as he looked at his watch. It wasn't so late, and what should the guy expect? Nobody is going to patiently wait around for that kind of loot. "Fine, but keep it simple. Lil and I will park behind the building so we can make our getaway once you have it."

"Okay good," the woman breathed as she exited to the office. "This is good."

* * *

Oliver's sixty minutes were just about up when the phone rang. He almost didn't answer it, but whoever it was would help kill the remaining 4. (Yes, he stared at the clock for a majority of the time. All he wanted to do was make sure that Grace was okay, and the wait was hell.) "Hello?" he answered.

"Agatha Hannigan," said the other end. "I believe we had a deal. I sent the kid's parents to you, now I'll take my fifty thousand dollars, please."

Resisting the immature urge to spit at the phone, he shouted, "Are you out of your mind! It's after 7 PM and we've all just had to say a sudden goodbye to Annie. You'll get your money in the morning, don't you worry."

"Hey, there was nothing in our agreement that said I had to wait. I want my money now, and that's final."

"What makes you think you're calling the shots?"

Miss Hannigan replied, "I got a building inspection tomorrow. Would you like to explain why you, the richest man in the world, is handing over a generous personal check?"

"Fine," Oliver sneered. "I'll be there in an hour or so."

"I'll be waiting."

"I'm sure you will be." On that note, he slammed the phone down. That blasted woman made him look like a saint on his worst days. He supposed getting the exchange over with tonight would be for the better. Tomorrow he could wake up and go back to his life prior to Annie's stay.

The clock told him that he still had a minute until it was 'safe' to check on Grace, but he got up anyway. The hour would be up by the time he reached her room. He assumed she had run to her room anyways. However, when he arrived at her door, there was no answer. After knocking several times, he surrendered, not daring to open it himself. Cursing under his breath, he started down the hall to his main office to write Miss Hannigan's check.

When he passed Annie's room, he noticed the door ajar and the light on. Listening for a moment, he thought he heard movement. When he opened the door, he saw Grace angrily putting Annie's clothes and toys into baskets and boxes.

"Grace?"

The woman halted and looked up at him before shielding her tear ridden face. "Oliver, I don't want you to see me like this."

Ignoring her, he took a few more steps into the room. He looked at the clutter and questioned, "What are you doing with all of Annie's things?"

Rubbing her eyes, a bit annoyed that he wasn't letting her be, she answered, "Annie asked me to bring everything she left behind to the orphanage. I figured I may as well do it now seeing as it'll only get harder the longer I wait."

He'd never heard such strain in her voice before, or anyone else's for that matter. "Are you all right?"

"Do I look like I'm all right?" As her cries became audible, she explained, "She's gone. I never thought her parents were going to come. I want to be happy for her, but I..." she paused and looked to Oliver desperately. "What am I going to do?" she sobbed.

Within a second, he took her in his arms and hugged her, holding her tight. "I will help you through this. I don't know how at the moment, but I will."

Burying her face in his jacket, she continued to wail. There was no controlling her emotions right now. It physically pained her to keep them in while Annie was here. The minute she had heard of the Mudge's arrival she'd wanted to scream. Annie had been right all along – her parents did come from her. How did she know? How did she remain positive after a lifetime of abandonment? But what did it matter now? Annie, the reason for the most joyful time of her life, was gone. Even though she and Annie had mentioned visits, she wasn't confident she'd see her again. It hadn't occurred to her until after the fact that she hadn't gotten her parents' exact address. All she knew was that it was a farm. It was up to Annie to contact her unless Oliver was willing to track them down.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't calm down. "Grace, you're going to make yourself sick," Oliver said, pressing his lips to her temple.

"I know I am, but I can't help it," she choked. "I know I must seem ridiculous right now... It's not like she was my daughter, but it felt like she was. I guess that alone sounds absurd. I'm mad at myself for being so selfish. This was supposed to be the best day of that little girl's life and I can't help but fear I tainted it."

Rubbing her back, he attempted to console her by saying, "If you ask me, she wasn't jumping off the walls when she met them."

"I know," she sniffed. "And I'm sure I didn't help."

"I'm going to miss her, too," he admitted suddenly.

"It figures, doesn't it?" she said as she backed out of their lingered embrace. "We all start to adjust and settle down, and then she leaves."

"I thought the same thing," he replied.

"Here I am being selfish again. This can't be a picnic for you either."

"I must confess that this is the last time I intend to let myself care for anyone."

The sentiment made Grace feel even more upset. Now she was losing any hopes of a future with Oliver as well. That was going to be the one thing that kept her going, but, perhaps that was yet another selfish thought. "I might follow your lead this time." 

* * *

Help!" Annie cried. It was no use though, Ralph – or Rooster as she discovered – had tied a scarf around her mouth so she couldn't be heard. Since her hands and feet were bound with rope, the only way she could attempt to free her mouth was with her shoulders. No matter how hard she tried it wouldn't come loose. Rooster tied it too tight. What was happening? The minute she'd gotten into the car she sensed something suspicious. The farther away they got from the house, the tighter Rooster held her. Then he and Lilt started laughing in victory. Annie tried screaming for help, but Rooster covered her mouth with his hand. When the car pulled up to the orphanage, she knew Miss Hannigan was behind this.

How had Rooster and Lily – and Miss Hannigan – gotten her birth certificated and the locket? The match was perfect. It couldn't possibly have been a fake necklace unless they'd had her half to go by. Where were her real parents? Had Miss Hannigan had the locket the entire time? Was her note a fake? Was she really an orphan?

No, she couldn't be. Why would Miss Hannigan give her a necklace and a note just to make her feel better? That definitely wasn't something she was behind. Did this mean her parents had died after they left her? It was the only thing that made any sense, but she still didn't see how the locket would have ended up at the orphanage... She was so confused.

This wasn't fair! Years of dreaming about her parents completely wasted. If she had known they were gone, she could have spent her time trying to find a new family. And now she did have a new family, and they knew nothing about the trouble she was in. All she wanted to do was get out of the car and run home to Grace and Mr. Warbucks. She wanted them to help her find out the truth about her parents for once and for all. She wanted to be safe in her bed and out of these horrid ropes.

"Move over, kid," Lily said as she climbed into the drivers' seat, interrupting Annie from her thoughts.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, but she couldn't be understood with the cloth around her mouth. Not that they would have answered anyway.

"Shut up," Rooster said as he came through the other door. Annie listened for her own good as the car began moving around to the back of the building.

* * *

Oliver arrived at the orphanage within the hour as he'd said on the phone. He hated leaving Grace while she was in such an uneasy state, but she told him to go and get it over with. Why was he feeling so protective over her? Oh well, it didn't matter right now. He marched up to the door gave it a good pounding. Almost instantly he was greeted by Miss Hannigan. "Let's get this over with," he said as he walked in.

"I like how eager you are," she flirted.

Rolling his eyes, Oliver kept walking straight through to her desk. When they arrived, he pulled the check out from his pocket and waved it in front of her. However, when she went to grab it, he pulled it back and said, "Before I give this to you I want to discuss something."

Hiding her nerves, Miss Hannigan said, "What is it?"

"Annie requested before she left that the other children here receive some of her belongings," he started.

Wondering what this had to do with the check in his hand, the woman said, "Just drop it off outside."

"I want to **see** that the children collect the items."

Feigning hurt, Miss Hannigan asked, "You don't trust me?"

"No," he said in a huff.

"Fine then," she brushed off, "bring 'em by next week." Even though she wouldn't be there, she silently added.

Though it pained him to part with it, Oliver handed her the check. At least he was rid of her for good.

Snatching the paper out of the billionaire's hands, she showed him out with a sarcastic 'thank you'.

Noticing how she was hurrying him along, he questioned, "Am I interrupting something? I would like to remind you that you were the one who insisted getting your money tonight."

"Yes, and I got it. It's late though and the children must get to sleep. If you wanna visit some other time be my guest, but for now, goodnight." On that not she pushed him the remaining step and slammed the door shut. Oliver didn't give it much more thought, and went back to the car.

Inside the building, Miss Hannigan held the check up in the air and basked in the large sum. "Atlantic City, here I come!"

Little did she know Duffy was still scrubbing the upstairs floor (her punishment for dropping a dead mouse in Miss Hannigan's robe). "Atlantic City?" she whispered but went about the cleaning.

. . .

"Hurry up, Molly!" Pepper said. "You took too long cleaning the furnace. You don't have to take another two hours getting rid of the ashes."

"It wasn't my job, Pepper," the small girl whined. "It was yours!"

"And I made it yours – so hurry up!"

Knowing she could never beat Pepper, Molly went back to dumping the soot into the designated barrel. When the two girls heard the back door swing open, they thought they were going to be in trouble since this chore was supposed to be done before sunset. However, their matron didn't seem to notice them in the dark corner. Instead, she went straight for the car that had been parked in the alley when they got there.

Peering over the gate, the two orphans watched as Miss Hannigan squeezed into the obviously full car. "Who are they?" Molly whispered.

"I don't know," Pepper replied. "I've never seen 'em before. At least I don't think so. The longer she looked, she realized that there was something moving in the back of the trunk. "Hey..." she said, "Is that Annie's stupid dog?"

"He isn't stupid, Pepper," Molly argued before taking a closer look. "That is Sandy!" she gasped. "That means Annie's in that car! Pepper they're taking Annie! Annie!" she cried out, but Pepper quickly covered her mouth and pulled her to the ground.

"Are you crazy? If they see us we'll get in trouble."

"I don't care!" the Molly cried. "We gotta save Annie. Why is she leaving with Miss Hannigan and those people?"

Pepper thought a moment, and then answered, "Didn't Miss Hannigan have a deal with Mr. Warbucks that if Annie's parents came and got her she got money?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah, I think she did. I remember Kate saying she'd overheard something from one of the other girls who'd been cleaning the hallway when he came here one time." The car then started, and Pepper thought on her feet. We gotta get Sandy outta there."

"What about Annie?" Molly asked.

"There's no way we're gettin' her without them knowing." Peeking around the corner, Pepper called the dog. "Sandy! Sandy, come here. Come here, boy!"

The mutt eventually obeyed – just in time – and ran to his familiar friends.

"Good boy!" Pepper praised. "Come on, we gotta go get the others."

The two orphans and Sandy ran up to the dorm and gathered July and Duffy, and woke Kate and Tessie.

"What's going on?" Kate said, annoyed that her sleep was being interrupted.

"They took Annie!" Molly panicked.

"Who did?" July asked.

"Miss Hannigan and people. Me 'n Pepper saw 'em when we were getting rid of the ashes."

Pepper added, "They just drove off. We got Sandy out of the trunk."

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Tessie cried.

"Where'd they take her?" Kate asked.

"We don't know," Pepper said as though it were the dumbest question she'd ever heard.

"Wait a minute," Duffy said. "Mr. Warbucks was here a few minutes ago. When he left, Miss Hannigan said something about going to Atlantic City. I think she had a check or somethin'."

"Well come on, let's go!" Pepper ordered.

Tessie exclaimed, "We can't run all the way to Atlantic City! I hear it's far away. At least it will be walking."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "We're not going to Atlantic City, dummy. We gotta go tell Miss Farrell. Why do you think I snatched Sandy?"

Without another question, the girls piled out of the orphanage and started running to the mansion as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

When Oliver arrived back home, he felt the change in the air without Annie. Just knowing that she was gone for good made the difference. It wasn't a pleasant change that was for sure. The halls were empty, and the air tasted bitter and sad. He was going to have to get used to it, what other choice did he have?

Deciding that he shouldn't drink glass after glass of brandy, he decided to make some tea instead. Goodness, had Annie even changed his way of dealing with stress? Or maybe it was knowing he needed to be strong for Grace influencing his decision.

He'd seen the sadness in her eyes after his comment about not caring for anyone anymore. He hadn't meant it quite how it sounded. She was the exception. Annie or no Annie, he hadn't gone through all this with Grace for nothing. It scared him, but he needed her now as well. Truth be told, he'd also begun thinking of Annie as a daughter. Not in the same sense as Grace, of course. It was more of an estranged daughter feeling, as though he'd gone away somewhere when she was a toddler and had come home eight years later. He didn't realize he felt this way until he saw her leave through the gates, or until he faced Grace's emotions around the situation. The upside for him was that he knew as long as he went on as normal, Annie's impression would eventually fade, or at least stop haunting him. As for Grace, he wasn't sure. It was hard to tell when he saw her. He figured she would need a few days to regroup before returning to work. All he needed to do until then was let her know nothing had to change between the two of them. They could continue to move forward together and see what happens. He didn't want to see her close off her heart as he had for so many years. While her words were likely said out of the heat of the moment, he wanted to be sure it wasn't deeper.

Walking through the dining room on his way to the kitchen, he came across Grace sitting in her usual seat with her own cup of tea. She was much calmer now, but her face showed signs of her meltdown only an hour before. Her eyes were red and swollen, and she all around looked exhausted. The minute she saw him, she asked, "How did it go?"

"Strangely," he answered as he sat across from her. "But what can you expect from that Miss Hannigan?"

"What was strange about it?"

"Well," he began. "For starters, you know she insisted on having the money tonight, but then when I got there, she couldn't get me out fast enough. Then I told her about the donation, and she told me to leave the boxes at the door next week."

With a hint of jealousy in her voice, she quipped, "I'm surprised she didn't take the time to make passes at you again." Once she realized what she said, she blushed.

Noticing her reaction, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Not this time."

* * *

The run had been a long one, but the orphans finally made it to the mansion. Out of breath, the begged the man at the gate to let them in. He hadn't really recognized them since they'd always arrived in the car, but something told him to open the gates despite the hour.

Without even knocking the girls ran into the house and then were greeted by Punjab. "What is the hurry, children?" he asked.

"They took Annie! Annie's gone! We gotta help Annie!" they screamed and cried.

Sensing the trouble, he immediately led them to the dining room.

Upon the noise, the adults at the table stood.

"What's going on?" Grace asked, bypassing any greetings.

"Miss Farrell," Molly wailed. "They took Annie!"

"Who did?" Oliver and Grace asked in unison.

"Miss Hannigan!" the girls all replied.

"And two others," July added.

Pepper explained. "I think it was her brother or someone. I never seen him but I heard her mumbling about him lately."

"Where did they take her?" Grace asked, trying not to show the deep fear she was feeling.

"I heard Miss Hannigan say that she was going to Atlantic City," Duffy answered.

Taking charge, Oliver started throwing out orders. "Girls; go find Mrs. Greer or any of the maids and have them fix up some rooms for you all. Punjab; find the Asp and get into the autocopter. Grace; come with me to call the police and the FBI. After, we'll take the car and head to Atlantic City."

Everyone carried out the commands in a timely fashion, and within a half hour, the search began.


	33. A New Kind of Family

"Do you see the truck yet?" Grace asked Punjab through the car-phone.

Taking another look over the side of the autocopter, the bodyguard answered, "Not yet, Miss Farrell."

Knowing that picking up the receiver and asking the same question every two minutes wasn't going to find Annie any sooner, the woman said, "All right... I promise to stop asking for a while." Not bothering to wait for a response, she set the phone down with a sigh.

Though he shouldn't have while driving so fast, Oliver turned his head to look at Grace. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," she said. "I just want to find her."

He reached for her hand, holding it tightly as he said, "We will."

"How could they do this all for money?"

"Money brings out the worst in people." After a short pause, he finished, "Take it from somebody who knows."

Grace turned and saw what appeared to be a sort of anguish in his eyes just before he turned back to the road. While she didn't verbally acknowledge his comment, she squeezed his hand.

Some time passed with both adults lost in their own heads. It occurred to Oliver that the kidnappers had possession of the locket. This threw Grace as well. She hadn't remembered right away. They wondered the same as Annie – if her parents ever existed beyond leaving Annie at the orphanage. It could be assumed they had passed away and the locket somehow found its way the orphanage, but how? No matter what had happened, they knew Miss Hannigan held the answer. She had to have known all along, and it was almost certain she was behind the scheme. These questions weren't the happiest of distractions, but at least it was a shift from the constant thoughts plaguing each of them about where Annie might be.

* * *

Annie gave up struggling. It was no use. She wasn't going anywhere and all she was doing was making herself tired. Why couldn't they have left her in New York while they took the money and ran? She just wanted to go home, safe and sound.

The drive went on for a couple of hours, close to their said destination. Annie didn't know how she was going to play into things when they stopped, but she got an idea when Rooster told Lily to pull over.

The girlfriend obeyed and stopped the car on the side of the road. When Annie was yanked outside, she saw they were in front of a steep hill. Big trouble was ahead, she knew.

"Stay here," Rooster said to Lily. "And be ready to drive."

Rooster picked Annie up by her side and carried her up the side of the hill before them.

"Wait a minute, Roost," Miss Hannigan said, chasing after her brother in a sudden panic. "When you said leave her here I thought you meant just let her sit on the side of the road until someone came along and found her. You're not planning to throw her down the side of this thing, are you?"

"Of course I am!" he sneered. "The brat knows too much. We let some do-gooder take her in and we're screwed."

"We can't just kill her," Miss Hannigan cried. "She's only a kid! I don't care if she's a little monster, you can't hurt her like this."

Through the exchange, Annie had been screaming to the best of her ability. "Shut up!" Rooster warned before looking back to his sister. "We're dropping her here and that's that." Before the woman had the chance to continue her dispute, Rooster rushed ahead.

"Stop!" she yelled, chasing after him.

Rooster paused. For a second, he thought he heard the faint sound of sirens, but couldn't figure out which direction they were coming from. They were far enough away that he decided it was his imagination. His sister's babbling was ringing in his ears. He started to move again but felt a pull on Annie's feet.

"Get away!" he yelled, swinging around to get Annie out of her grip. However, in doing so, Miss Hannigan was able to maintain her hold on the rope around the child's ankles. Rooster's shift helped it become loose enough to untie the knot.

Waving the rope in front of her brother's face to gloat, she then tossed it down the length of the hill they'd already walked so he couldn't retrieve it without a hike. Rooster didn't take well to this action. With another shift of his body, he swung around with his free arm up, knocking his sister out cold on the ground.

Though Miss Hannigan's attempts to recuse Annie herself had failed, her untying her feet and distracting Rooster gave the girl the opportunity she needed to kick her way out of his grip. She fell to the ground but was able to get to her feet with the use of her elbows. In a frenzy, she started running up the hill instead of down.

"Get back here!" Rooster called after her, starting to sprint in the same direction.

"Leave me alone!" Annie mumbled. The scarf around her mouth was finally coming loose.

* * *

"I'm really starting to get worried," Grace said as they neared Atlantic City. "I thought by now we'd catch up to her."

"Don't get discouraged yet, they had a good head start."

"But we've driven so fast, plus we have the advantage of the autocopter."

"We mustn't be too far behind now. Keep your eye out."

"What if we're too late? What if they've hurt her?"

"Grace, it's no use for you to panic. You best use your energy looking for the car."

"I know, and I'm sorry. A lot has happened in a short amount of time."

Oliver went to take her hand again but was interrupted by the buzz of the car-phone. Grace picked it up, and nearly collapsed in relief when she heard Punjab say he'd spotted Annie. However, the relief was short lived as he said it looked like trouble. Thank goodness Annie was wearing one of her red dresses or he wouldn't have been able to see her. Punjab gave Grace a few quick directions, and hung up in order to help Annie.

* * *

"Help!" Annie cried as she reached the edge of the hill. Looking behind her she, tried to judge if the drop would be better taken on her own, or with Rooster's 'assistance'. Once she hit the bottom, she'd roll down the rest of the length, which didn't seem like too much, but the idea made her sick to her stomach. "Please, leave me alone!"

Rooster said nothing, only grinned.

"Leave me alone!" she said again. "I didn't do nothin' to you!"

"No, in fact, I thank you. You've made me fifty thousand dollars richer. But if I let you run back to that old geezer I'll have the cops on my tail for the rest of my life."

Against her better judgment, Annie charged a few steps forward and kicked his knee as hard as she could. This only stopped him for a moment or two. Not enough to get away and past him as she had hoped. Rooster seethed, chasing after her and picking her up as he had earlier. He held onto her, uncaring if he were to break her ribs.

"Mr. Warbucks is gonna find out about this," Annie squirmed. "No matter what he's gonna find you and lock you up and throw away the key!"

"Big talk," he laughed. "You're out of luck you little brat."

He reached the edge yet again and started to drop her. Annie's bravery started to dwindle, and tears came to her eyes. She did her best not to let Rooster see. The man's grip loosened, and Annie was now only held by her hands. He then let go, but as he did, he had a sudden change in direction. Overhead he heard the roar of the autocopter. He didn't realize he'd heard it approaching until he felt the wind from the propellers directly over his head. What was more unsettling was Punjab's glare from over the side. Annie fell to the ground, stunned for a moment. Quickly she recovered, and hurried to her feet and started running down the safe side of the hill.

. . .

Oliver stopped the car behind the pickup truck they'd seen to take Annie from the house. Before the vehicle came to a complete stop, Grace jumped out and ran up to Lily who was standing beside the truck. "Where's Annie? Where is Annie!"

Lily looked at the other woman in horror as Oliver, catching up, took Grace's arm and pointed. "There she is!"

"Annie!" Grace screamed as she saw the little girl stumble when she looked back to see if Rooster was coming after her, which he was. Grace went to clench onto Oliver (the only way she thought she'd be able to remain on her feet), but he was no longer beside her.

Oliver ran as fast as he could – he didn't know why. She'd stopped tumbling and rolling now and was back on her feet. Her pace was slower, trying not to fall again. Seeing Oliver, she moved towards him with ease. Rooster didn't worry her anymore even though she could hear him catching up to her. Oliver would keep him away.

"Annie! Are you all right?" Oliver said, sweeping her up into his arms.

"I think so," she sniffed. "My hands are still tied."

Rooster, whom Oliver somehow hadn't noticed, approached them. Oliver could see the anger in his eyes and didn't want to wait to find out what he might do. Maintaining a strong hold on Annie with one arm, he used the other to swing at Rooster. Whether he knocked the man out or not he didn't know. Before any recourse, he moved back toward the car, relieved to see that the police were arriving.

Grace was waiting for them a few steps away on the grass. Running after Oliver hadn't been an option. Her nerves caught up to her and her legs shook until she saw Annie was safe in his arms. After that, she could have moved, but something kept her back. Oliver stepped outside himself and pushed his fears and discomfort aside for a moment. She wanted to give him this space. Now, she was able to reach out and hold Annie.

"Annie, are you all right? What happened?"

Danger over, the little girl let out a frightened cry, as though reliving the past several minutes. "I don't know."

Annie continued to cry. Grace maintained her hold on her, rubbing her back in attempts to sooth. She, too, had tears running down her cheeks. "You're safe now," she said.

Oliver went up to the car and opened the door. "Set her in here a moment and get that blasted rope off of her. Check and see how battered she is, too."

Letting go of her was not an easy task at the moment. The autocopter's wind was even stronger now as it lowered to the top of the hill, and for the past several hours Grace thought she would never get to hug Annie again. Nevertheless, she knew Oliver was right.

Annie was set in the passenger seat, almost instantly surrounded by first-aid. Oliver held them off for a moment, allowing Grace to free Annie's hands. "I don't believe any of this," she said to herself.

"I've never been more scared in my life."

Once the rope was gone, Oliver handed Annie his handkerchief, unsure of what else to do. She wiped her face quickly but then threw her arms around Grace for a proper hug. "How did you know where I was?"

Grace tried to answer but was too overcome.

"Your friends from the orphanage came and told us," Oliver said for her.

"How did they find out?" Annie asked.

"I'm not sure. They're staying at the house tonight, so you'll be able to ask them tomorrow."

Letting go of Grace, Annie looked between them, saying, "So I'm still allowed to come home with you? Even though I don't think my real parents are ever coming for me anymore?"

"Of course you're welcome, dear," Grace answered. "Permanently." She didn't look to Oliver for approval.

Annie, on the other hand, felt she needed to hear the okay from the man herself. "Mr. Warbucks?"

Oliver nodded. "Permanently."

"Excuse me," one of the ambulance attendants said, pushing his way past Oliver. "But she could use a bandage or two on that elbow and knee." He pointed to the girl, showing them a couple of scrapes.

Grace and Oliver stepped back reluctantly, but decided the sooner they could leave the better. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow, Annie," Oliver said before taking Grace's arm and moving to the front of the car.

They stood quietly for a few minutes, leaning back on the hood. They watched the police drag Rooster from the surrounding woods where he'd run off to hide after getting back to his feet. Lily had already been in cuffs when Annie was brought back to the car. Lastly, they aided Miss Hannigan, who was walking on her own beside an officer. She was holding ice to her head, and they discovered it was because of Rooster.

"You'd think with so much money on the line I would have helped my brother get rid of her," Miss Hannigan said. "But something came over me that I thought was long dead. I couldn't let her get hurt… or more hurt. The whole plan was stupid. I should have told you the truth when we made the bargain. Honest, I didn't have all this in mind. I kept quiet because, well, I guess I didn't want to see a little kid get adopted by a 5th Avenue billionaire while I'm still stuck in that dump of an orphanage."

"What is the truth?" Grace asked.

"Her parents are dead. Have been for a long time. Rooster found out about the deal and thought we should pose. I had all the information and the locket of course. It seemed foolproof. When Rooster said we'd get rid of her after we got the money, I didn't let myself believe he meant killing her. I couldn't bear to see it or know about it. I know it's my fault she got here in the first place. I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

Oliver and Grace shared a look between each other before looking back to Miss Hannigan. She seemed sincere, and it drove them bonkers. Both had their hearts set on hating this woman. It was true that Annie could have been spared so much had she simply told her the truth about her parents when it happened, or at least when Oliver shook on fifty grand. After all of tonight's worry and uncertainty, though, they couldn't help but focus on the fact that Annie wouldn't be with them now had it not been for Miss Hannigan's attempts and delays.

"Thank you," Grace said at last. "Thank you for your apology, and for trying to save Annie's life."

The officer pulled on Miss Hanngian's arm. Looking down at the ground, she began to follow.

"Hold on," Oliver said. "I… I don't wish to press charges."

Miss Hannigan looked to him in utter shock. "What?"

"While you're right that all of this could have been prevented, when it comes down to it you were there for Annie. I, and especially Grace, are very grateful for that. Had this happened a little while ago I might have thought differently, but I'm willing to give you a second chance."

Jaw dropped, Miss Hannigan asked, "Are you sure you're Oliver Warbucks?"

"A lot can happen in a short amount of time. I believe that now."

"I still need to take her back for questioning," the policeman said.

"When she's through, have someone take her to the Waldorf and charge it to me. Inform someone immediately that the children are, presumably, left unattended. I don't suggest you return to your job, Miss Hannigan. I'm sure this won't be too much of a heartbreak as you said yourself you were 'stuck in the dump'."

"What about my things? And money? What will I do for money?"

"I'm not going to worry about it for a few days. On Monday I'll see to it you find a more suitable job. In the meantime, you can collect your belongings and stay at the hotel until other living arrangements can be made."

Everyone within earshot was now looking at Oliver, mystified by the kind gesture. More significantly, a kind gesture towards one of the accomplices. In actuality, Oliver only wanted the woman out of his way. He meant what he said by changes happening quickly, but his deed was for a much-needed change of life for the children at the Hudson Street Home for Girls, and so he could have a quiet few days to recover.

"I don't know what to say."

"A 'thank you' would suffice."

"Thank you, Mr. Warbucks… Thank you very much." Her voice shook a bit. There had to be a catch in this somewhere. And yet, a catch well spent if it meant a vacation at the Waldorf.

Oliver nor Grace said anything more and watched Miss Hannigan leave in one of the patrol cars.

Without much thought, Grace leaned into Oliver, resting her head on his shoulder. What a day, she thought. So much to process with still so much to figure out. Though Oliver was one of them, she couldn't think about what was a proper distance at the moment. She was tired – an understatement, actually. As Oliver wrapped a loose arm around her waist, she wondered how much longer Annie would take. Maybe they found more cuts and scrapes. Maybe she sprained something or hit her head. Maybe the attendants saw them speaking with the police and Miss Hannigan and stopped to listen in. She wondered if Annie overheard the conversation. Part of her hoped she had. It wouldn't be an easy topic to relay. How heartbroken the child would be. At the same time, she suspected she put the puzzle together herself. Perhaps Miss Hannigan said something to her already.

The world seemed quiet now. The drama was over. Cruisers drove away one at a time, as did a couple of the ambulances. There was some chatter here and there, but no more shouting and scrambling. Punjab and the Asp left with the autocopter, but the extra wind didn't bother her. A couple more people came up to them, some of them reporters that seemed to have appeared from nowhere, others part of the search party. Grace remained silent through all of it. She had nothing to say, and wouldn't for a while. Not to them, not to these strangers. Now and then she'd glance at her watch, counting the undetermined minutes until she'd be in the car and headed home with the only two people she wished to see at them moment. Whatever noise or interruption that came her way was blocked out and came through as a faint mumble, quickly forgotten. The feeling was similar to nodding off in a car. Your eyes open and shut, voices go in an out in strange tones, and there's an unfamiliarity as you're being driven through roads you've never traveled. On one hand, it was a peaceful doze, but it still made for more tiredness.

Grace was brought out of this sort of half-sleep when she felt Oliver's lips press against the top of her head.

"Are you doing all right?" he asked.

"Given the circumstances, I think so."

Looking back and over the windshield at Annie, he said, "They seem about done. Her knee is being bandaged now and they've cleaned her up."

She lifted her head from his shoulder. "I feel so responsible for this. I should have known. I should have fought harder and not let them take her without some further questioning."

"How were you supposed to know? How were any of us supposed to know? We had no reason to believe these people weren't her parents. They knew everything."

"I don't know. It just pains me to see her so scared and hurt. I've never seen her so upset before. I don't want to think of the terror she went through before we got here."

"It's over now. In a few minutes we'll take her back to New York, and tomorrow we'll celebrate her birthday. We can pretend this whole thing never happened."

Grace shook her head. "That isn't possible. We found out things tonight that will change Annie's life. I know she's a tough little kid, but this ought to have some effect on her whether she realizes it or not. I sure do. And now we have to come up with a long-term plan for her. With Miss Hannigan involved there's likely going to be some questions about how the arrangement was established."

"I never thought of that."

Not wanting to think about the gruesome technicalities, Grace said, "Let's get through tomorrow for now."

"Sounds good to me."

"I do want to know one thing, though."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Do you mean it? Is it really okay if Annie stays for good?"

Taking her hands, he said, "Yes, I mean it."

Eyes filled with tears, Grace whispered, "Thank you… so much." It was all she could say. Had she the energy, she would have carried on. She would have thanked him for everything. Taking Annie in, giving them both so many chances, leading the search, running to help her as soon as he spotted her… and now for so readily agreeing to give this child a lasting home.

What she didn't realize was that her tone said it all for her. Oliver smiled, his own exhaustion showing through. He brought his hand to her cheek, not once taking his eyes off of her. Tonight somehow gave him a newfound confidence in himself. The gesture wasn't like the others from the past couple days. It was instinct, not force. The worry was gone. Nothing could be more terrifying than coming face to face with Rooster Hannigan as he went after Annie. His care for both Annie and Grace got him into exactly what he wanted to avoid in the first place but standing here right now put everything into perspective. A silent conversation took place between the both of them. It promised that this was their future: The two of them and Annie. What tomorrow would bring, what the aftershocks of the night might be, there was no telling. But none of it seemed to matter. There wouldn't be any walls anymore. There wouldn't be the question of someone coming in and changing everything. They'd fight for their strange little family – and that's what they were. It was clear now. They were a family all along, it just took time to see. It wasn't ordinary by any means. People would talk as they figured out where to go from here. The rest of the world be damned, Oliver thought. This was about them. If strange and unorthodox was a crime, then tonight they paid their price. None of the gossips would understand the hell they'd just experienced.

"Grace?"

"Yes?"

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. It felt as though saying anything else would spoil something. What that something was, he didn't know. So instead, he slid the hand on her cheek to her neck and grabbed hold of her waist with the other, pulling her closer to him. It didn't take much persuasion. Within seconds she wrapped her arms around him. They lost themselves in a kiss much greater than the one they shared a few days before, uncaring if anyone around might see. Silent tears finally fell from the woman's eyes. This was one more thing for her brain to catch up with, but a wonderful thing at the same time.

"Either I bumped my head harder than I thought, or you two finally decided to say that you love each other."

Grace and Oliver parted in a flash, glanced at Annie, and then back at each other for a shared look of embarrassment. Oliver brushed Grace's face with his hands with a chuckle soon after. He bent down to pick up Annie and held her between him and Grace. "I always knew you were a handful, but I never thought it would come to this."

Annie smiled. "I'm ready to go home now."

"Good," he said.

"Are you feeling any better?" Grace asked.

Annie nodded. "Mhmm. My knee is just sore and I'm tired."

Oliver passed Annie off to Grace as he opened the door for them. As she set the child into the car and sat next to her, the woman said, "You can close your eyes on the way home."

Oliver moved into the driver's seat. A final policeman came up to the window, telling him tomorrow morning there would need to be a statement made. He said a couple of other things, too, that Oliver tuned out and nodded to hurry him along. Annie rested her head in Grace's lap, asleep almost in an instant. Once Oliver turned the key, Grace closed her eyes as well. Not much was throughout the entire drive, and none of them would have had it another way. For all intents and purposes, this was the start of a new life for the three of them. Morning would be bittersweet, that was certain. Sad realities would need to be settled for once and for all concerning Annie and her parents, but they would celebrate not only her birthday, but also their future. From then on they would continue to grow together.

. . .

Grace was awoken by the lights when they entered the city. Oliver glanced at her and smiled, but didn't say anything. She then turned her head to look out the window. It felt good to be nearing home. Passing familiar streets took her further away from that awful hill.

They were approaching 5th Avenue when Oliver reached for her hand. "You know something?" he said when she turned to look at him. "Annie was right."

"Right about what?"

"I think I do love you."

Squeezing his hand, she tried not to let on to the rush of heat that came over her with the words. With the slightest shake in her voice, she said with a smile, "And I love you, too."

"Me too," Annie mumbled.

The adults laughed as Oliver reached the mansion gates. They were home, ready to face the next chapter of their lives.

**The End.**


End file.
